The Difference Between Monster and Man
by joleyn
Summary: When Remus Lupin entered the halls of Hogwarts he knew his life was going to change drastically, but if someone had told him about his upcoming adventures and his future best friends , he would have never believed it. The story follows young Remus around his life at Hogwarts starting at year one to his last year at Hogwarts. Year one : In progress
1. Chapter 1 : The nameless man

It had been a quiet and ordinary morning for Lyall Lupin. He woke up as usual and discovered that his wife, Hope, was preparing breakfast for him, while his little son was playing with a toy wand in the living room. He loved his family and sometimes couldn't believe how nice his life had turned out to be in the last years.

A short look on the clock and Lyall had to hurry up for work. He gave Hope a peck on the cheek, cuddled his little boy, who tried to say something that sounded like "Dada,", and left for work.

Lyall Lupin worked for the Ministry of Magic, where he was a highly renowned authority for Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions, and he loved his job.

At the time he entered his office a staple of paper was already waiting for him. He sighed. He shouldn't have expected anything else, he thought, after a whole weekend it was clear that a lot of work would be waiting for him.

He threw his bag in the corner of the room and sat down to take a closer look at the pile.  
„Anything peculiar?" Asked a deep voice from the other side of the room.  
„Ah, Pethilius. Good morning. No not really, just some Boggarts scaring several Muggles. Shouldn't take too long if you're asking me." and he looked up.

Pethilius was a tall wizard with a quite chubby face. If there had been only his face, you could have easily mistaken him for a young boy, but indeed Pethilius was a man of old age. He already had worked 28 years for the Ministry when Lyall got his job.

„If you're saying so." he murmured his eyes still on his own staple of papers.

Still engrossed in his work an owl flew through the open door and left a small letter on Lyall's table. He opened it and read.

 _Mr. Lupin,_

 _We would like to hear your opinion about one of our cases. Please come to the office as fast as possible._

 _Best regards Thomas Hedgeworth,_

 _Commitee of Werewolf Registry_

„It seems like the world thinks I've got nothing better to do than to hurry from office to office." Lyall grumbled. He stood up, waved Pethilius a brief good bye and headed to the office of the Werewolf Registry.

Why would they want his opinion, he thought, It's not like he is an expert on Werewolves, in fact everybody knew his opinion about them wasn't quite the highest. Maybe it was a joke or something to upset him after his relaxing weekend. He sighed. He hated those kind of jokes and wasn't eager to start his week with something like this.

When he finally arrived at the office he knocked on the door and entered. Five Wizards were standing together highly discussing something that seemed to be the reason why they wanted him to come. When the door closed one of them raised his head.

„Oh Lyall, great, you got our owl!" it was Thomas.

He took Lyall's arm and pulled him over to the other wizards.

„Thomas, why am I here?" he asked fairly annoyed about the whole situation.  
„You see, we have a little problem here. There was a horrible accident last month, you may have heard of it. Horrible story, two Muggle children were killed by a..." He paused,  
"Yeah you see it seems like a Werewolf killed them..." he muttered and looked directly at Lyall.  
„Yeah I remember to have read something like this in the newspaper. So what's the matter?" he asked once again, but this time in a sharper tone.„Yeah, ehm, our researches brought us to a man and we think he might be an unregistered Werewolf, but here's the problem: We don't have any evidence for this accuse and the man acts like, ehm yeah... ehm like a Muggle and as you may know we have no rights to keep an innocent Muggle here as long as we don't have specific evidence for his or her crime. Now we don't know what to do, tomorrow is full moon and if he really is that werewolf who killed those children it would be careless to release him, but without an evidence we can't keep him here." he ended and stared at Lyall, hoping he would have a solution. „Let me see him." Lyall demanded and Thomas nodded hastily.

They went into a different room. Thomas pointed at a man who sat on chair in the middle of the room. Lyall was shocked by the man's appearance when he first saw him. He was big and tall, but at the same time he seemed to be quite muscular. He had a small nose, sharp little eyes and a huge grin on his lips, which revealed several crooked teeth. He looked like somebody nobody would like to have nearby.

„Are ya a wizard aswell? Man great. Nobody is going to b'lieve what just happened to me, but…they wouldna b'lieve me anyway. Who b'lieves a homeless tramper like me?" the man chuckled.

Lyall examined him and he looked (and smelled) like someone who tried to look as dirty as possible and his attitude about the whole situation seemed off, too. Nobody, Lyall thought, would chuckle at the idea of being accused of killing two children. Lyall couldn't help himself but having a bad feeling about this man. He looked at him one more time and then left.

As the door closed behind him he stared at Thomas and said: "I wouldn't release him, I think he's playing a role there and if he is one of those creatures you had better ship him to Azkaban as fast as possible. No one like that should be running around. Especially not on a day before full moon."

„But Lyall, can't you see? He really doesn't know a thing?" one of the other argued. Lyall turned his face towards him  
„Don't you understand? Can't you see? He tries to trick all of you, he doesn't even look like a tramper if you're asking me! " he groaned.

The five wizards looked at each other. Then, after a brief period of silence, the smallest of them said, „Come on Lupin, you're just seeing what you want to see. I think we shouldn't have asked you in the first place. Why don't you go back to your office and fight with your Boggarts? That's what you're good at, so stick to it." Lyall's face turned red.  
„Werewolves are soulless, evil, deserving of nothing but death and this man is one of them! I can see it, he even has the same filthy smell like them! Not to forget his untidy appearance! " he shouted in anger.

None of the wizards said anything, but they looked at the door, which wasn't closed but how it seems still ajar, and to the man who stood there and had obviously heard every word Lyall had just said.

„Lyall, I'm sorry you think so, but you're going to apologies to this man. As far as we can say he doesn't seem to be any danger for anyone. Your reaction was nothing but ashaming for the whole wizarding world and very unprofessional aswell!" Thomas finished angrily. So Lyall went to the man, his face still full of anger, and apologised even though he detested the idea of apologising to a thing like him.

As he turned around to leave the man bellowed:

„Don't you worry Mr. Lupin. I'm not going to harm any muggles or whatever you call us!" and he smiled.

Lyall was confused about this statement, but he left without asking any further questions.

When he finally arrived at home that night he sank into the couch, his mind still in the office and by this man. He tried to clear his head and after several minutes of thoughtful silence he got up and went upstairs.

On his way to the bedroom he stopped at his son's nursery. He entered and looked at his little son as he lay there, peaceful and perfect. Lyall bent over the crib and whispered into his ear, "Nothing is going to happen to you. No one will ever be able to harm you as long as I am alive,". At this moment Remus Lupin opened his eyes and looked directly in his father's eyes.

„Sleep my little boy." he whispered and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 : The unbreakable curse

Lyall Lupin woke up, his heart throbbing hard against his chest and sweat running down his face. He turned his head and saw his wife lying beside him, still sleeping. At least he didn't wake her up again, he thought. Quietly he stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As he fell onto a kitchen chair he sighed. It wasn't the first time he had dreamed about this day. Indeed he dreamed about it nearly every night. The promise he made his little son that he couldn't keep, the whole situation he had caused, the pain Remus had to live with. His memory haunted him, but he knew he deserved it.

He felt tears running down his face as his mind recalled the night that changed everything.

It was about four years ago. He had a day off at work and spent the day with the family.

Then it happened.

The sun had already gone and Lyall was reading a new book about Lethifolds when suddenly a loud scream broke the silence. Loud noises drew from his son's room and he ran upstairs where Remus should have been sleeping, but he wasn't asleep and what is more he wasn't alone.

A dark silhouette was bending over him when Lyall entered the room. Lyall put out his wand and started charming several curses at the silhouette. "Hope!' he shouted while throwing curses at the silhouette. The red light of his curses caused enough light to see that the silhouette was a wolf, but this wolf seemed different from every wolf he had ever seen.

Finally he hit the wolf hard enough to frighten him away. Lyall bent over his son, who was sobbing and unable to move. Lyall panicked, he now understood what had happened. Hope ran into the room screamingly asking what had happened.

Lyall turned him around and they saw several deep wounds on his face. Hope started crying, but Lyall picked Remus up and ran as fast as he could to the dinner room. "What happened to him? Lyall? What are you doing!" Hope wept. Lyall returned to the table where he had lain Remus down and held spoons and forks in his hand.

„What are you doing with our silver Lyall? Talk to me!" Hope screamed. „Hope, fast. I need you to concentrate now! There is some Dittany in the garden! Hope please we need this now!" he looked at her. She disappeared for several minutes without a comment and then came back with a hand full of Dittany without asking why.

Lyall took his wand out and melted the spoons and forks and mixed them with the Dittany. He opened Remus' pyjama and discovered several more wounds all over his body.

He poured the mixture over Remus' wounds and they sealed. As Hope washed off the mixture and blood, they could see several big scars over their son's face and body.

"Lyall, please what happened to him?" she sounded desperate. He couldn't look her in the eyes. „Our son, he is…He will never be able to live a normal life. He got attacked, cursed." Lyall's face full of tears he looked at his son. Hope stared at him she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Hope, our son is a Werewolf and…it is my fault"

After that night their life changed forever. For Hope, who was raised by Muggles, the curse of her son didn't make any difference, but she also knew that lycanthropy was a delicate subject in the wizarding world.

Hope and Lyall always had to find excuses why Remus didn't come out that often or they needed a place where he could transform without hurting anyone.

They knew that it hurt every time their son transformed and it broke their hearts whenever they heard his screams, but they couldn't help him. They were powerless, but they always tried to make their son's life as comfortable as possible.

Lyall didn't tell him why or who attacked him. He couldn't bear the thought of his son loathing him because of this, but he knew one day he would have to tell him, but until then he wanted his son to love him, until then he would be selfish.  
The werewolf who attacked Remus never got caught, but Lyall knew that it was the man he had met at the ministry, Fenrir Greyback.

After the incident he had commited himself to find that man, but with no success. He then tried to get help from aurors, but soon people started to ask questions and Lyall had to stop investigating to keep his son safe. He couldn't allow anyone to know. He had seen what could happen to people who weren't considered _pure_ and it got worse with each day. There were rumours about a man who was determined to change everything, to bring back the power of the pure and to sort out those who he considered to be _unworthy of magic._ Ever since these rumours had started he worked in the backround. He didn't want to attract any attention. The only thing that he did, however, was to keep an eye open for new researches concerning werewolves.

He stared at the clock on the wall. Three a.m. and he didn't feel sleepy at all. His body was exhausted by the day, but beside his dreams there were other things that kept him awake

Hope and he had been homeschooling Remus since three years, but the time passed by so fast and his eleventh birthday wasn't far away.

"He needs to be around children his age," his wife once said to him. Of course she was right, but where could he go? It was impossible to consider a muggle school, but it was also impossible to take him to Hogwarts.

There were no doubts of Remus being a wizard and he had quite a talent (just like his father). Therefore Lyall decided, even though he knew it was pointless, to write a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.  
He already was Lyall's teacher back when he attended Hogwarts. He always had a great opinion of Dumbledore and hoped that he would understand his concern and find a solution. Lyall knew if Dumbledore weren't able find a way, nobody was.

Finally he stood up, rubbed his eyes and went back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 : A promising meeting

Three weeks later Remus and his father had an appointment with the headmaster.

Hope kissed her son good bye and looked at her husband. He hold her face in his hands. „Don't you worry. He's just going to talk to him and we both know as soon as he had talked to Remus he will have no doubt about his cleverness!" he smiled and they both left.

„Dad, what if he will send me away?" Remus looked at his feet. „He won't and I don't want you to even think about it!" his father replied.

As they entered Dumbledore's office Remus looked around full of awe. The office was a grand and round room with many pictures hanging on the wall.

„You see Remus, all those people are former headmasters and now, you will meet the current headmaster. Don't be afraid I'll be with you the whole time." Remus stared at his father. He was glad he was with him. He was so scared about the situation he could barely breathe.

„Ah, Mr. Lupin. I'm glad you two could make it." They turned around. Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorframe.

He was a very old wizard with a long grey beard which was a bit too short to fit into his belt. His half moon glasses sat on his very crooked nose and he wore a long purple robe with a fitting hat. Remus felt that this man had to be very powerful.

„So you're Remus?" he glanced at him. Remus didn't dare to say a thing so he simply nodded. Dumbledore smiled and turned to his father. „I'd like to talk to you first, before I'm going to talk to Remus. Would you mind following me into another room?" Remus looked at his father in panic. He couldn't leave him alone here! But his father stared at Dumbledore and followed him. „It won't take long. Why don't you sit down here and wait? If you want you can take some bonbons from my table." Dumbledore suggested and winked at Remus before they left the room.

Remus was alone now. He shyly looked through the office. Dumbledore had a lot of books and as Remus stood up to investigate them he felt the persons in the pictures following his steps. He didn't like that kind of attention, but he couldn't do anything against those pictures looking, so he decided to ignore them. When he reached Dumbledore's table he found the bonbons he was talking about.

Even though he had Dumbledore's permission to take one he glanced over his shoulder as if he was doing something forbidden. As he was eating a very old hat caught his eye. He wondered why Dumbledore possessed such an old hat. He definitely wouldn't wear it, Remus was sure, but suddenly the hat opened at its seam. Remus panicked. He hadn't touched anything, but would Dumbledore believe him? Remus panicked even more when the hat started to speak.

„Who are you then? You seem to be a bit too young for a student!" Remus glared at the hat. Finally he found his voice, „I-I'm Remus and n-no I'm no-not a student... But I really want to be one someday!" he spoke the last part with more confidence.

„I see, I see. A boy who is so sure about what he wants, may get what he desires, but those who just tell tales…shall get what they deserve." the hat whispered and grinned at Remus, as far as a hat could grin. Before Remus was able to ask what he meant with this the door swung open and his father and Dumbledore returned.

„Ah I see, you found the bonbons." Dumbledore smiled, then he added: „Remus, you know who I am?" „You're Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts!" Remus replied. „Excactly and I've been talking with your father. He told me how much you want to attend Hogwarts," he paused. „I've talked to many, many people and told them about you and your special, let's call it `situation´," he took another break and then went on, „I am glad to tell you we might have found a way for you to attend Hogwarts, but…" he peered at Remus. „... But you must follow some rules as soon as you are coming here, do you understand me?" „Yes of course I'll do anything!" He promised Dumbledore. „Good, good. For now it isn't important, you still have some years left until you'll be an Hogwarts student." he now looked up to Lyall, "I will initiate all the preparations we talked about. " Once more Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and they said good bye.

Back home Remus couldn't believe it. He was going to Hogwarts!  
Of course there was also another voice in his head, reminding him that his illness would cause many difficulties and that the other students may be afraid of him, but for this moment he ignored this voice.

* * *

The years passed by and on one special morning an owl entered through the kitchen window.

„I'm never going to get used to this." his mother said, her hand on her chest trying to calm herself down. „What is it then?" Lyall asked and didn't look up from his newspaper. She took the letter, patted the owl and immediately gave it to Remus. „ I guess it's for you!" she giggled. Remus took the letter and he smiled even wider than his mother. Finally, his Hogwarts letter had arrived. „Hurry up and open it!" his father urged him. Remus opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Remus turned the letter around to find a full list of books and other things he would need for the upcoming term.

They immediately sent an answer to Hogwarts. „Seems like we have to go shopping this weekend!" his mother sang happily.

Remus was very silent the whole week until they went to the Diagon Alley. He was afraid about what would happen. The voice he had ignored at the time Dumbledore told him he would go to Hogwarts became louder over the last years and especially now as the term drew nearer.

He thought about all those boys and girls he would have to deal with and who he could harm. In his parents shelter he never had to deal with other people or had to worry about hurting anyone, but now everything would change and he didn't know how to feel about it.

As they arrived in the Diagon Alley Remus was flashed by all the people and shops. Even though his father was a wizard he had never been there before, because Remus never wanted to leave his home town and his parents didn't want to urge him. When they walked to the different shops to buy everything on Remus' list he noticed that people were staring at him. It was always the same. People stared at his scars, he couldn't hide them as they were all over his face. This was one of the reasons he always felt uncomfortable in public.

The first thing they bought was Remus' wand. He was excited because that's what everyone was waiting for. An own wand.

When they entered Ollivanders shop an odd smell filled his nose. It smelled like old man and as if the owner of the shop hadn't done the dusting in a long time. Before he could say anything a man appeared. He had white hair and grey, old eyes. „Ah I see," he murmured in a mystical tone. He inspected Remus, measured his arms and legs and then nodded. „How about this one?" he asked and gave Remus a small wand. He swung it…and nothing happened. „No, no, no," Ollivander screamed and threw the wand away. „Now, this one. This one should fit!" he insisted.

He held the wand tight and something peculiar happened. Out of the wand tiny fireworks exploded and were bathing the shop in a sparkling and clolourful light. Ollivander seemed to be happy about this reaction. „Yes, yes just as I thought. Cypress wood, with unicorn tail hair, 10¼, pliable. You know what is said about people who own a cypress wand?" He came very close to Remus and he could feel Ollivander's breath on his face . Remus shook his head. Ollivander stepped back and explained, „Cypress wands are mostly suited to wizards or witches who tend to ignore their own needs to safe the ones they love and in addition they are not afraid to confront the shadows in their own…natures." At the end he talked very quiet and did not take his eyes of Remus. He didn't know what to say, he felt odd and wanted Ollivander to stop staring at him.

After they left Ollivander they headed to several other shops where they bought a cauldron, a telescope and the other things on his list. Then his parents decided Remus should get an owl so he could write them whenever he wanted without being in need of the school owls. He got a brown barn owl. Remus called him Daewon, after a character in an ancient Greek myth his father once had told him.

„What's left Remus, Honey?" his mother asked eagerly. „Ehm only the books." he asnwered quietly.

They entered Flourish and Blotts and Remus felt the wish to read all of the books presented on the shelves. As his parents searched for his books Remus browsed around the shelves. He noticed a boy sitting in the corner. He seemed to be in his age and was obviously bored. He had black, untamed hair and a pair of glasses which hid half of his face. Before long the boy noticed Remus as well and he stood up and headed to him.

„Hey, are you a first year, too?" he asked friendly. „Yeah." Remus responded, quiet startled about the boy's approaching. „Cool, I already met some other first years, some of them even seem to be nice. I hope I'll become friends with all of them, but I don't think it will be a problem. I'm really outgoing you know? My mum always says 'James don't you talk to everyone you meet' she also thinks I'm always up for mischief…It's not like I'm searching for trouble, you know? Trouble is searching me!" he laughed. „Oh yeah by the way I'm James Potter." And he spread out his hand towards Remus. He shook it. „I'm Remus," he said. James seemed to be quite arrogant, he thought.

Remus never had a real friend and to be honest he never tried to get one, he was to afraid that this friend would drop him as soon as he would get to know about his situation. It happened before and he remembered how sad he was the following weeks. Therefore Remus knew, once they were at Hogwarts, he wouldn't talk to James again. He didn't want to get hurt and especially he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Remus, not eager to deepen the conversation, mumbled a short good bye before James could say anything else and searched for his parents.

Back at home Remus started to read in his new books. He read all about Potions, transfiguration charms and magical animals. Because of his father he already knew a lot. He taught him everything he knew about Boggarts, Hinkypunks and other magical creatures. Remus always saw how proud his father was when he learned something new and this made him happier than anything else, but even more it made him forget about his anxiety about hurting the people he was close to.

It was three days before he would leave his home to head to Hogwarts and in this night the full moon would rise. Remus was always afraid of full moon nights, but this night he was more frightened than ever. He didn't want anything to happen so close to his departure. He sometimes remembered fragments of what had happened when he transformed and those fragments were horrific enough to bring him nightmares for the next weeks.

Sometimes he hurt himself in this state and when he turned back into a human he would suffer of deep wounds and marks. He desperately wished that this wouldn't happen this night, otherwise he wouldn't know what to say to the other students if they were to ask about them.

A few days ago a letter from Dumbledore had arrived where he explained the rules he told Remus about when he was younger. He was prohibited to tell anyone of his condition and as soon as the full moon would rise he would be taken to a hidden place where he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody. Remus was relieved to hear that they found a solution in which he won't hurt anybody, because this was always his biggest concern.

He looked outside, the sun had gone and the moon rose up. His parents locked his door so he couldn't run away and then he felt the pain. It started in his heart and spread over his whole body until the pain reached his head and he lost consciousness.

The sun shone into his room. He didn't open his eyes, afraid of what he may see. After what felt like an eternity he decided to open them . As it seemed he had slept on a pile of feathers. He had destroyed his pillows again _. It could have been worse_ he thought in relief. He didn't hurt himself that night, but he felt so tired.

He always felt tired after those nights. Even days afterwards he needed more sleep than usual, but for now he didn't care he was just glad he hadn't done anything horrible.

* * *

On the 1st of September Remus still made a tired appearance, but his tiredness was outweighed by his excitement. He eagerly swallowed his breakfast and then they headed to King's Cross.

Finally at platform 9 ¾ his mother cried in silence and hugged him as if she didn't want to let him go. "Whatever may happen, whenever you need our help…you can always write us! We will be there for you, okay?" she sobbed. His father put his arm around her. „Remus, we love you. Please promise us you will try to find new friends!" he said and gave him a serious look. Remus hugged his mother one more time and nodded as an answer. He tried to avoid talking, because he felt like he was going to throw up as soon as he opened his mouth.

He hopped into the train and searched for a free compartment. When he found one he waved at his parents. His father still had to comfort his mother. _She shouldn't be sad, she should be happy, because now she isn't in danger anymore_ he thought and suppressed the tears in his eyes.

* * *

I know, I know the first chapters aren't very adventurous, but I really wanted to write about the whole backround of Remus' start at Hogwarts. I hope it wasn't too boring for all of you ;)


	4. Chapter 4 : The sorting hat

As the scenery outside the train changed into a rural area full of lakes and fields Remus daydreamed about the upcoming evening. He thought about the four houses and the first day of class.

While thinking about it another thought crawled into his mind. What if this wasn't the right way for him? Maybe he wasn't supposed to go to Hogwarts. He would have to share a room with five or more other boys and they would sooner or later notice his monthly absence. What should he tell them? What if they realised what he was? Remus' face went pale. All the time he had worried about harming other people, but know he had to think about what he could tell them to hide his condition. Before he could think about a solution his tiredness overcame him and he fell asleep.

The hours passed by and as the sky had turned into a dark blue the compartment door opened. Two boys entered and they didn't notice Remus, who was still asleep. „You think they'll find us here?" the taller one of them panted. „Nah, I don't think so, they didn't see who throw the stink bomb, did they?" assured the other boy with a great smile on his face.

Suddenly they both were interrupted by a quiet snoring sound. They searched the source of the sound and detected Remus.  
„I know this one! I met him some weeks ago. He's a first year aswell!" „James, do you think we should wake him up? I mean what if he sleeps in and misses the arrival?" the other boy stared at James waiting for his answer. „Yeah, indeed a clever idea Sirius... And in addition he could give us an alibi if somebody is going to blame us for what happened!" „I thought you said they didn't saw us?" Sirius worried. „Yeah, but if you're asking me, it's always good to have an alibi."

James moved forward and touched Remus shoulder. When he didn't wake up James shook him eagerly until he showed a reaction. „Wha-What?" Remus asked confused. As he opened his eyes he could see the same boy he already met at Flourish and Blotts and there was another boy. He also had black hair, but his were longer than James and , Remus couldn't help it, had an handsome face. „Hey you, remember me? I'm James and this is Sirius. Would you mind if we stay here and if anyone's asking…we were here the whole time, okay?" Remus, who still wasn't completely awake, looked at James and then at Sirius. „Ehm okay, I guess". Both of them, Sirius and James, smiled and began chatting about Hogwarts, the lessons and all the rumours they had heard about the castle.

„Andromeda, one of my relatives, told me there would live a giant squid in the lake!" Sirius said. „My Father told me that there are about 100 secret passages inside the castle, but he only found 36!" James replied. „What about you? Remus, right? What are you excited about?" Sirius asked.

Remus had to think about this question. The truth was that he was most excited about the fact that nobody would know about his condition, but obviously he couldn't say this. So he decided to answer he would be most excited about the sorting, which wasn't a lie since he really was excited about it. Sirius and James nodded. „Yeah, I guess that's what all of us are most curious about. Do you have a clue which house you might get sorted in?" Sirius asked him.  
„My father was in Ravenclaw and I think it wouldn't be too bad there" He answered, but secretly he thought he would be sorted into Hufflepuff, not because he wasn't smart enough, but how could someone like him reach anything in life and he heard people like this would suit Hufflpuff the most. „And you?" he looked at Sirius and James. „I'm definitely a Gryffindor, I mean everyone in my family was one and to be true Gryffindor is the best, even Dumbledore once was one!" James bragged.  
James and Remus looked over to Sirius who seemed to dislike the conversation's topic.  
„Yeah, I'd like Gryffindor, too, but like everyone in your family..." he looked at James, „...Is in Gryffindor, all of mine are Slytherins. Everyone expects me to be one, too." he scoweld. „So, you two wanna tell me that the two people I just met and who I think are cool guys,…are going to be in different houses than me?" James summarised and looked in turns at Remus and Sirius. „Come on guys that's not fair and you have to agree, don't you? But you know what? No matter in which houses we will belong I want to stay friends with the two of you…I mean we make a good team! Sirius is helping me to play pranks and Remus is giving us an alibi. Perfect team if you're asking me!" James insisted and Sirius seemed to be relieved about James' words, but Remus wasn't sure how to react.

 _But_ , Remus thought _, if we're in different houses they won't notice when I disappear at full moon_. He smiled and felt that he was bit less nervous than before.

It took the train another two hours until they finally arrived at Hogwarts. In the meanwhile the three were chatting, laughing and eating candies, which Sirius bought for them. Then they changed into their new Hogwarts robes and waited for them to finally arrive.

When the train stopped Sirius, James and Remus left their compartment and hopped outside the train. It was really dark and between the older pupils, who were floating into a different direction, they nearly lost each other.

Then a loud voice appeared, „First yeas com to mei! First yeas hea!" Remus moved through the crowd and reached the origin of that loud voice.

It was a tall, no big, no an enormous man, about the triple of Remus' own height. He had a bushy beard and even more bushy hair which covered his face. The man looked around to see if all the first years had found their way to him. James and Sirius appeared next to Remus and as they looked up to the gigantic man Remus could see there jaws dropping.

„Good, good. So ma name is Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper hea. I goin' to bring ya'all to the castle. So follow me!" He turned around and disappeared into the dark. The other first years followed him as fast as possible, afraid to may lose his trace. Hagrid stopped when they reached a little boats house. „Not moa than fo' in one, go' it?" he shouted. Sirius, James and Remus shared their boat with a small girl with blonde hair.

While they crossed the lake they saw the astonishing castle of Hogwarts. Never had Remus ever seen any castle like this. He couldn't take is eyes off the high towers and neither could James or Sirius.

After a few minutes they reached the other side of the lake. They left their boats behind and followed Hagrid to a big gate. „Wait hea I'm gettin' the professer." And so he left them standing there in the dark night.

Remus looked around. He noticed Sirius who seemed to be very nervous and even James, who said he wouldn't be nervous at all, looked like his legs were shaking. But Remus, Remus still felt like he would do something wrong by standing here. He could still leave, he thought, he could take one of the boats and go back to the Hogwarts Express, but before he could consider doing so the gate swung open and a strict looking witch welcomed them all to Hogwarts. All the first years followed her inside the castle.

„I am Professor McGonagall. As soon as you entered the great hall I will call each of you and you're going to be sorted into your house. In Hogwarts we have four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff and Slytherin. Each of them stands for different virtues and will act as your new family. In addition to this you can collect house points for your house and in the end of the term the house with the highest score will win the House Cup. As easily as you can receive points you can lose them again! So be careful about your actions!" She scanned the first years with a serious look.

She led them into the great hall. On a small stool sat the hat Remus had already met when he was younger. Once again the hat opened his mouth, but this time he didn't speak, but sang.

He sang about the four houses. Gryffindor as the bravest of them all, Ravenclaw as the cleverest house, Hufflepuffs as the most loyal friends and Slytherins as the ones with greater plans. He also sang about other virtues Hogwarts stood for and after 10 minutes he ended with the words :

„...And may those whose hearts are full of light

Help those who have doubts galore.

But those who prefer the darkness of the night,

May find what they are searching for,

But shall live with the shadows of their own."

After the hat had finished the great hall broke into applause. As the last ones stopped their applause Professor McGonagall stood up with a parchment in her hand. „Angshot, Prim" she called out. The small girl who had shared the boat with Remus and the others slowy walked up to the hat. Professor McGonagall let the hat fall down on her head and waited.  
It took a few minutes, but then Prim became the first new Ravenclaw. The second table from the left applaused and welcomed their new Ravenclaw. Two other girls were called out who each became a Hufflpuff and a Slytherin.

„Black, Sirius" The table on the far right already applaused before Sirius had even moved , it was the Slytherin table. Sirius looked as if he was going to vomit. But the hat barely touched his head and it blared „GRYFFINDOR." The table on the right stopped his applause immediately and the table on the far left cheered even louder. Sirius, who couldn't believe what had happened, walked stunned to the Gryffindor table. James and Remus exchanged looks while another boy was sorted to Ravenclaw.

„Evans, Lily." A red haired girl ran to the stool. She looked down to a black haired boy and smiled. Remus saw that he was holding his thumbs up for her. He had a crooked nose and his hair looked like he hadn't washed it for a long time.

The hat took its time and then shouted „GRYFFINDOR" As soon as the hat was off her head she looked rather disappointed. Slowly she approached the cheering table and looked at the black haired boy.

The time passed by and after „Kenneth, Adrian" ,who became a Hufflepuff, it was Remus' turn. „Lupin, Remus" he slowly walked up to Professor McGonagall and sat down. When the hat touched his head he heard a deep voice inside his head.  
„Ah there you are again. I wondered when you will come. Let me see. Mhmm. You are different from the others and you're afraid of it, but still you are sitting here." The voice fell silent. Then Remus heard loud words. „GRYFFINDOR." Somebody removed the hat from his head and Remus stumbled to the Gryffindor table.  
Several hands patted his shoulder as he sat down next to Sirius. He laughed. „ So you're are a Gryffindor, thought you wanted to be a Ravenclaw! Now, James is getting late. He should hurry up, I'm hungry as hell!" he stared at James in anticipation. „I did not say I wanted to be a Ravenclaw, I meant it could be." Remus added and joined Sirius'stare.

„Snape, Severus" The black haired boy with the crooked nose sat on the stool. Remus saw Lily looking at him. „Slytherin" The hat declared after a short period and while walking to the Slytherin table Severus Snape looked at Lily with a painful and sad expression on his face.

After a few more Slytherins and Ravenclaws James finally sat down to be sorted. The look on his face was very desperate and scared, but after the hat sent him to Gryffindor James beamed and sat down next to Remus and Sirius. „Told you we would stick together, didn't I?" He said happily.

After the last first year was sorted McGonagall took the stool and the hat and brought them away.

Then Dumbledore stood up and the great hall fell silent again.

„My dearest pupils, another year is starting and before we can move on to the delicious feast meal I have to announce a few things. As always I have to warn you to not enter the forbidden forest as there live dangerous creatures who will not hesitate to attack you. In addition to that I want you to remember that it is also prohibited to wander around the castle after curfew, if we catch any of you discovering the castle at night he or she will be punished. The very last thing I have to add is the fact that over the summer holidays a new tree was planted on the castle's ground. The Whooping Willow. Everyone who will come near it will feel the consequences on hand. So do yourself a favour and don't even try it." He looked around the pupils. „Now, I don't want to hold you back of the food which is waiting for you. Bon appetit!" he finished and sat down and at the very same moment the golden plates in front of them filled with the most delicious food they had ever seen and smelled.

When Remus took a break of eating he looked around the great hall. He had been too nervous to look around when he first entered, but now he examined the hall's ceiling which seemed to be the open sky and the floating candles above them. In the meanwhile he overheard two other Gryffindors argue. „Why would they plant that thing on the ground? I once read about them, they are hideous and dangerous!" one of them said. „Yeah, but you know Dumbledore. He has a reason for it and I think it is better we don't ask for it, besides he wouldn't say it anyway." And the discussion ended.

Just when Remus wanted to take another bite of his chicken a sharp voice interrupted him. „Mr. Lupin, would you mind following me, please?" He dropped the chicken and turned around. Professor McGonagall stood behind him. Sirius and James looked at him in confusion, but he followed her.

She led him into a small room beside the great hall. He could see many cups and medals, each standing for a student who reached something great in their schooltime.  
„Mr Lupin, as I am your head of house I have to inform you about the arrangements to seperate you from the other students while your transformations. The day before full moon one of our staff will bring you to the Shrieking Shack, an old house in Hogsmead where you won't be able to hurt anyone. To enter the Shrieking Shack you will have to pass a secret pathway beneath the Whooping Willow and once again I have to remind you to never tell anybody of your situation or the Shrieking Shack or what lies beneath the Whooping Willow!" She eyed him. Remus nodded. „Great then I don't want to hold you back from that chicken you were just eating." She smiled and they left the small room.

„What happened, Remus?" James asked when he sat down again. Remus swallowed. He had'nt had enough time to think about an excuse for this little talk. „Ehm it's because, of my mother. She,...she's ill and Professor McGonagall wanted to inform me that I could visit her whenever I want." he stuttered. James and Sirius looked as if they regretted touching that topic, when he saw their expressions he added, "But it's okay. It's not like it makes me sad, she won't die because of it" Their expressions relaxed and they started chatting and joking about the upcoming weeks.

When the plates emptied and the prefects stood up it was time for all of them to leave the great hall and to go to the common rooms. They were all too full and tired to wonder about the moving stairs and the talking portraits. All they wanted was to reach the common room and to fall into their beds. „This here...", the prefect said when they reached the highest tower, „... Is the entrance to our common room. As you can see it's a portrait and to enter you need a password. The password for this year is _sterculinium._ You better remember this otherwise you'll have to wait until another Gryffindor comes by and this my dear first years can take a long while." he winked at them and the portrait swung open.

The Gryffindor common room was very warm and comfortable. In the middle of the room was a chimney, where a small flame heated the room. Big, maroon coloured armchairs and sofas surrounded the chimney. The door on the right led to the boys' dormitory and on the left to the girls'.

Finally in their dormitory James, Sirius, Remus and another boy lay down on their beds and all of them fell asleep immediately.

* * *

AN:

Still not very adventourus, but hey it would have been a shame if I hadn't wrote about the sorting...And you got a first glance at litte Snivellus and Lily :)


	5. Chapter 5 : The facade of being normal

In this night Remus dreamed about him running through the woods. He didn't know where to go and stumbled over his feet and fell. He heard something following him, but all of his attempts to stand up failed. He lay there unable to move and couldn't do anything but to wait for what was following him. The ground trembled and he heard big paws as they touched the ground, then the sound stopped a huge silhouette was directly over him. It came nearer and nearer until it reached his face.

Remus woke up in terror. He looked around the room, but nothing had changed. James and the others were still asleep and the moon still stood high up in the sky. He must have had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember what exactly he had dreamed about. He switched sides and fell asleep.

The next morning Remus couldn't remember the dream nor his sudden awakening. After he changed into his robes he checked his time table. First lesson would be Potions together with the Hufflepuffs.

He wanted to leave for breakfast when Sirius stopped him. „You wouldn't go without us would you?" he peered at him. Remus sighed, „Of course not".

He waited another five minutes until James joined them. Together they went down the staircases to the great hall and after they finished their breakfast they strolled down to the dungeons where they had potions.

James and Sirius immediately headed for a seat in the last row and Remus followed them. The potions teacher arrived shortly after they sat down.

He was an overweight man with a big moustache. "Don't you think he looks a bit like a sea lion?" he whispered to James and Sirius. They stared at Remus. „Remus, you...you said something funny! " And they began to laugh. Remus looked at them sheepishly. „Don't get me wrong, but since we know you never said something funny on purpose, you always seem a bit distant , you know?" James added. „But you're right, he definitely looks like one!" he restrained his laughter.  
„Students, please, even in the back, calm down!" the Professor demanded. When everything went silent he started speaking, "My name is, as you may have heard, Horace Slughorn, I am the head of Slytherin house and for this term your potions master." He looked around. „So before we start breeding potions we should get aware of all the ingredients we're going to deal with this year. There we have lizard eyes...", „Time to close our eyes once again." Sirius yawned and lay his head on the table. Remus ignored him and wrote everything down Professor Slughorn told them. „Remus, why are writing this down? Potion's boring." James scoffed while doodling a little snitch on his parchment. „Maybe one day it might come in handy to know everything about potions!" he replied. „Ok...we make a deal, you learn everything about it and if Sirius or I am in danger you'll save us with your potions, alright?" James proposed. Remus suppressed a smile.

„What's it there in the last row? Why are you talking the whole time?" Slughorn looked at the three of them. „It seems you already know everything about all the ingredients. So would one of you explain what Dittany is used for?" James and Sirius exchanged looks, but Remus automatically answered, „ Dittany is a powerful plant, mostly used as a wound healing essence which can prevent scars if you use it immediately after you get injured," he stopped. James and Sirius were looking at him in disbelief. „Oh, well that is completely correct, five points for Gryffindor. But please stop chatting!" And so he moved on with the lecture.

When the lecture was over they packed their stuff and wanted to leave, but Slughorn hold them back. „Boy, before you go. Your knowledge is impressive for a young student. What was your name again? Wasn't it Black?" Remus' ears turned red. „Erm actually my name's Lupin, Remus Lupin, Sir. He is a Black," and he pointed at Sirius who tried to imitate a king waving to his admirers. „Oh, Lupin, ehm well. You better go now. We don't want you to be late." he muttered quickly and they left the dungeons.

„What was that all about?" James asked. „I dunno, but I heard Slughorn is one of those Professors who likes to have the cleverest gathered around him. Bet he thought you're a Black because everyone in my family belongs to the _Slugclub_ and he wanted the next big thing to be there, too." Sirius said in disgust. „But have you seen how he looked at Remus after he told him his name is not Black? He looked so grossed out. Have you an idea why?" James looked at Remus. He shook his head, but he knew why Slughorn had looked at him in disgust. This was the average look he got when somebody knew that he was a werewolf. _It's the same reaction they would show If they knew about me_ Remus thought with a lump in his throat

The next lesson they had was charms together with the Slytherins. Sirius moaned. „I hate those guys." „You don't even know them, and didn't you tell us your whole family consists of Slytherins?" James asked jokingly. „Yeah and I hate all of them," he snapped. „And they will treat me like some kind of traitor. _"_ he added. „Well, Sirius how dare you to go to those up to no good Gryffindors! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Remus mocked him. „Oh stop it! You sound just like my mother. A wonder she didn't send me a howler. Maybe I can convince her I did this on purpose to spy on you all... You know this is actually a very good plan, with this excuse she'll leave me alone for some years." He weighed the odds of his success and then laughed. Remus shook his head, but James joined Sirius' laughter.

Their charms Professor was a very small wizard with black hair that was tinged with grey. He introduced himself as Professor Flittwick.

In their first lesson they should try to make little fireworks, but before they were able to start the boy who shared the dormitory with Sirius, James and Remus started the charm and, instead of tiny fireworks, it exploded over the whole classroom.

Professor Flittwick tried to calm everyone down, but after ten minutes he surrendered and dismissed the class. „Great! Free time!" James rejoiced as they left the room.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the grounds and chilling in the common room where James talked about how he would love to play for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. „Why don't you just try it?" Remus asked. „Nah, they never let first years play in their team," he answered gloomily.

So their first day at Hogwarts ended

* * *

The next weeks passed by so fast that they didn't realise they attended Hogwarts for nearly a month now. Even though they had been there for less than a month they, to be more specific James and Sirius, already had the reputation of up to no goods.

At one particular day James had managed to curse one of the Slytherin students to the Hospital Wing and even three weeks later they still laughed about it.

They were sitting in defence against the dark arts classroom when they were supposed to try to attack each other. „Hey, want to see something funny?" James whispered to them. He took his wand and pointed at Severus Snape, who practised with Lily Evans.

In the last weeks James, Sirius and Remus had developed a sort of dislike towards him, and truth be told Snape didn't like them either. „It's high time we teach Snivellus how to have a bit more fun. _Mucus ad Nauseam,_ " And with this words he let of the curse. Snape immediately punched his hands against his nose, but he couldn't prevent what happened next. A flood of snot exploded out of his nose all over his parchments and neighbours.

Their Professor didn't understand what had happened and before he was able to say or do anything Snape ran out of class to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius, Remus and James bursted out into laughter. „Have you seen the girls face?" „Brilliant James!" Remus said holding his aching belly. „Indeed! I'll never forget his expression!" Sirius added still being in stitches. As they were laughing a voice interrupted them, „Yeah really funny. Don't you think that you might have hurt him with that action?" It was Lily Evans, who was completely covered with Snape's snot. "Well, if you're asking me directly...I am absolutely sorry. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings poor little Snivellus!" James said trying not to laugh. „You're horrible. All of you!" she said with a look to kill and left to clean her robes.

„I don't know why she likes him! I mean he looks hideous!" James wondered. Remus shrugged his arms. „Maybe, but I'm no beauty aswell, but you two hang around with me, too." he reminded James. „Are you talking about those scars? To be honest I don't think they're ugly. They are a part of you and you can't change having them. But our friend Snivellus could definitely wash his hair at some point!" And they laughed. Remus blushed a bit.

It had never happened to him before that somebody said something non-insulting about his scars. Remus was happy to have James and Sirius by his side. Even though he would never tell them his secret, he still liked the idea of being accepted. Sometimes Remus wondered why they never asked him about his scars, but then, he thought, they may thought it was something he didn't want to talk about. He was really thankful for their discretion, because he didn't like the idea of lying to the only friends he ever had.

* * *

AN:

Happy little Remus finally has friends, BUT...does he ? I'm not going to spoil anything so you will have to read the following chapters :P

I hope you liked the little James vs. Snape action here :'D


	6. Chapter 6 : Full moon

The end of the first month at Hogwarts drew nearer and Remus started to feel that the full moon wasn't far away to rise. He always noticed it when the moon got fuller. He then felt more and more nervous and it got harder for him to concentrate. In addition to that it always got harder for him to hold back his emotions.

He had to feign an excuse for him leaving the castle, but he didn't want to end up in a tissue of lies so he decided to stick to his _‚My mother is sick and I want to visit her_ ' excuse.

On the day before full moon Remus decided to tell James and Sirius about his plan to visit his mother. „How long will it take?" James asked. „ I don't know, maybe I'll be back by tomorrow morning or later, but I'll try to return as fast as possible!" he promised. „You don't have to hurry because of us. Take your time with your mother!" Sirius said and patted his shoulder. Remus smiled. „Thanks".

After their last lesson, which was Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall came to Remus. „ You'll be outside the castle at about five o'clock. I'm going to wait there for you and we can move on." she informed him quietly, she looked at Sirius and James who waited for him outside the classroom. Remus nodded, he then took his books and left the room. „What did she say?" Sirius asked. „Ah nothing. She just told me how I will travel later." he answered and shrugged his arms.

Later that afternoon they sat in the common room and tried to finish their homework, but Remus, whose head was completely foggy, found it hard to concentrate on the goblin revolutions of 1612.

„Was it Bodrog the unclean or Urg the Bearded who started these revolutions?" Sirius asked while nibbling on his quill's end. „You messed up the names. It was Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean, but both started it, I suppose." James said while writing. Remus checked the clock. A quarter to five. He laid down his quill and stood up. „I'm better off now, I don't want to miss my travel opportunity." he yawned and stretched his arms.

James and Sirius both raised their heads. „Is it already time?" Sirius asked. When Remus nodded they both stood up and hugged Remus and said he should greet his mother from his new friends and that he should mention that she had a good boy. Remus looked at them both and tears filled his eyes.

 _They are so friendly_ , he thought, _and I'm lying to them_. He thanked them and left. He wiped away the tears. He didn't want McGonagall to see him like this.

He arrived outside the castle five minutes too early and waited. Then Professor McGonagall arrived as well.

„Should we then?" she asked and they began to walk. The first half of the way they didn't speak, but then Professor McGonagall broke the silence, "I noticed you made friends with Potter and Black." Remus nodded. „ May I ask you where they think you are?" She looked at Remus. „I told them I would go to visit my sick mother." He could feel his ears turning red. „Ah ok, well, then I know what I can say when I want to talk to you about, you know, this situation. I mean I never see you alone. Sometimes I'm thinking it might be impossible to separate you three." she said and smiled at Remus. „ It's not like I haven't tried to separate from them, but as you said, it's impossible." he replied.  
Professor McGonagall looked startled. „I hope you don't think that I want you to separate from them! It's unhealthy to go alone through life and everybody should have companions!" „I shouldn't, I could harm them and how could I ever be a true friend if I always lie to them. I know as soon as they'd know what I am , they would drop me and I couldn't blame them, I'd do the same if I were them. Not only because I am such a thing, but because I lied to them." he finished. „You don't have to play yourself down. I watched you, you are a good friend and in addition I heard that you're a very good pupil as well! Sometimes even friends have to lie to each other. Every one of us has his or her own little secrets that they don't tell anybody. So don't feel like you are worse than the rest of us."

Remus understood what she was trying to tell him, but she couldn't understand his situation. Nobody could.

Finally, they reached the Whooping Willow. Remus had already seen the tree when he and the others walked across the grounds. It was a tall tree with many branches that, if you were too close, whipped around at an enormous pace.

„You'd better pay attention. You're going to do this on your own the next time" „What? You will leave me alone on this?" Remus panicked. „Yes, the headmaster thinks it might be the best if we do so. But don't you worry. You will only have to go here on your own. The next day somebody is going to collect you and bring you to the Hospital Wing."

She looked around the ground until she found a long stick. She picked it up and touched a root of the tree. Suddenly the tree's branches stopped from trying to hit them and Remus saw a small entrance appearing.

„You have to go through there and head straight forward. At the end of the tunnel you'll find a small trapdoor above you. There you will enter the Shrieking Shack. It is impossible for you to escape that house once you have transformed and so you won't hurt anyone. Tomorrow morning you will be escorted back to the castle by another member of staff." she stopped, „I wish you well in there.". She patted his shoulder and left. Remus climbed through the small hole and walked through the tunnel. He was able to hear the branches as they started to move again.

At the end of the tunnel he found the trapdoor. Once through that door he found himself in an old, shabby room. The windows were boarded up and only a small stream of light managed to enter the room through the planks. This once must have been a beautiful house, Remus thought, but now it was nothing more than an abandoned house on a hill.

The air was dusty and stagnant. All he could hear was his own breath.

As he walked through the room he heard the parquet moaning under the weight of his feet. He walked up to an old piano. When he touched the piano keys a cloud of dust swirled up. The sound was out of tune and drew through the complete house. He sat down in a corner and hugged his legs. The tears he had held back when he had met Professor McGonagall now streamed down his face.

His friends who cared that much about him, the teachers who looked at him awkwardly when they thought he couldn't see them, the other pupils who stared at his scars. All he wanted to do was to fit in, but he couldn't. He would always be the one with the scars or that good-for-nothing-thing people point with their fingers at, but didn't dare to talk to. But what made him sad the most was that no matter what he would do, one day James and Sirius would figure out that his mother wasn't sick and that he had lied to them and when this would happen they would drop him and he would be all alone again. The hours passed by as Remus sat on the ground crying.

Then it started. He fell over on his knees and with every breath the pain he had felt so often before got more intensiv. The pain poured inside his fingers, legs and his breast. He screamed. He had the feeling like he would be torn apart. His fingers transformed into long and sharp claws, his spine broke and rearranged. As the pain crawled up to his face the agony was too much for him to bear and he fainted.

* * *

All he felt was pain. Fragments of the last night flashed into his mind. _He_ _as he dashed through the house_. He opened his eyes. He lay on a broken table. He tried to stand up. He walked a few steps, another flash. _He howled and searched for somebody to attack_. He held his head. It felt like it would burst in any moment. _He as he bit and scratched himself_. Remus fell on his knees and moaned.

It had never been that bad and never had he remembered so much directly after his transformation. He looked down his body. He had destroyed most of his clothes and he could see the blood was gouting on the floor.

When he saw the wounds the pain began to throb everywhere in his body. He rested for some minutes then he tried to stand up again. He searched for the trapdoor which he had entered through the night before. He slipped through it while trying to ignore the pain.

Inside of the tunnel he found fresh cloths. He changed the clothes and left his old ones behind. As he walked he could feel his clothes absorbing the blood.

When he reached the Whooping Willow's roots he looked outside. The sun already touched the horizon. He looked around if he could see anybody. When he was sure that nobody was there he touched the root and exited the tunnel. The sunlight dazzled his sight. His new clothes started to cling to his skin. There was no teacher in sight and Remus decided that he couldn't wait any longer.

On his way to the Hospital Wing he was lucky enough to not meet any early birds. He must look horrible, he thought.

When he passed a restroom he decided to take a short look on how bad it was. He entered the restroom. Nobody was there and he walked up to the mirrors. Just as he had thought he looked horrible. Dark under-eye circles, bloodlines in his eyes, his skin was pale and his lips were chapped. He sighed; he'd better go to the Hospital Wing quickly.

When Madam Pompfrey saw Remus she nearly fainted. „My god boy what happened to you?" she said harsh. Remus looked around, they were alone. „I spent the night at the Shrieking Shack..," but she interrupted him. „Oh you're the boy. I am very sorry. Wasn't there anybody to pick you up?" she asked while searching for some potions. „If there was somebody he or she made an excellent job in hiding." he answered and sat down on one of the beds. „I will have to talk to the headmaster. They mustn't let a boy who is hurt that bad walking around all by himself!" „I think I managed well!" he objected. „But imagine if it had been worse! Suppose you hadn't been able to move, you would have been lying there loosing blood and nobody would have been nearby to help you!" she shook her head and poured an silvery essence over his wounds. „Here eat this." she ordered and gave him a bar of chocolate. „It will bring back the colour in your face!" she added.

Remus bit in the chocolate and felt a warm feeling inside. He immediately felt a bit better. „Mhm, you still look like you suffer from insomnia, but better than before," she sighed. Madam Pompfrey told him to lie down for awhile until the essence had completely operated. As he was eating the chocolate Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing.

„Thank god! Here you are!" she shrieked. „We were afraid that you might have been wandering around on your own!" she panted. „Actually that is exactly what I did. I left the tunnel and went straight to the Hospital Wing." he explained to her. „I am very sorry you had to do that. One of the staff should have been waiting for you, but as it seems he thought of something better to do!" and her face turned red. „Professor McGonagall everything is okay. Nothing happened!" he said and tried to calm her down. „It doesn't matter. Something could have happened and then nobody could have helped you! I'm going to talk to the one who was on duty. If there's nothing else and you're feeling fine, I think it might be best for you to head back to the common room." And she stormed out.

After he managed to convince Madam Pompfrey that he was alright he left the Hospital Wing and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He still felt a bit dizzy, but he was all drugged with tiredness and fell into his bed.

He dreamed about himself and how he ran around in the old and dusty house. Then the scenery changed and once again he was running through the forest, but this time he didn't fell. He kept on running and ran into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 : strolls, tears, and clues

"When did he come back?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but look at him he looks horrible!"

"Do you think his mother might be sicker than he told us?"

"It's a possibility, but we better don't ask him. He looks like he needs some distraction instead of a questioning!"

James and Sirius walked down the stairs to the common room. They didn't want to wake Remus. He may have sat next to his mother's bed all night, they thought, and wanted him to catch up on some sleep.

They both worried a lot about their friend, but agreed that they won't urge him to tell anything.

"The best thing would be to help him forget everything!" James suggested. "And how should we manage this?" Sirius asked. "You know, I've once told you about a special thing my father gave me before I went to Hogwarts, do you remember?" he whispered. "You mean that thing that will make everything super cool and super easy?" Sirius eyes widened.  
"Exactly! So, what if I told you that I have something with which we can stroll around the castle at night without being caught!" Sirius glared at James.

"You don't say you have an...," "Exactly!". "You're kidding! But how can it help us with little Remus?" Sirius breathed. "What could be a better distraction than a little expedition? We even may find some hidden passage ways!" James finished and grinned at Sirius.

Sirius looked at the clock. "Blimey, we're running late! And our first lesson is flying. I don't want to miss that!" And both of them hurried down to the grounds.

As they reached the class they saw two dozens of brooms laying neatly in line on the ground.

"Everyone stand beside a broom. Left-hander on the right side and right-hander on the left." a young woman with short, blonde hair shouted. She wore big goggles around her neck and had styled her hair into many little spikes.

"We'd better do as she tells us, otherwise she will stab us to death with her hair." Sirius giggled. "I've heard that Mr. Black. Five points from Gryffindor because of your lack of respect!". James laughed at Sirius. "And another five points from Gryffindor for you Mr. Potter because of your naked spite!" James groaned.

After their first flying lesson ended they headed back to the castle.

"Oh man I thought flying lessons are supposed to be fun!" Sirius moaned and rubbed his back as James and he walked back. "You see, it IS fun, but only if you stay on your broom!" James answered in glee. Sirius punched him hard against the shoulder, "It was your fault I fell!" James shrugged his shoulders, „I just wanted to know if you're a potential trainings partner for Quidditch!" "By tackling me from behind?!" Sirius interjected. "You never know what will happen on the pitch!" James lectured him and earned himself another punch.

When they finally reached the castle they noticed Lily whose bag seemed to have broken and who tried collect all the books and quills from the ground. Before Sirius could move on James rushed towards her to help her.

"Oh thank you very much, but I can handle this on my own!" she snorted as she saw James approaching her. "Well, if you say so I just thought you may need..." but before he could end the sentence he was interrupted by a sneering voice. "You thought wrong Potter. She doesn't need your help." Severus Snape appeared next to Lily.

He took some of her books and gave them to her. "Is everything alright James? Do you need some help?" Sirius reached James' side. "Oh yes help him Black. Potter can't stand one minute with me alone. He needs your help otherwise he will start to cry." Snape scoffed. "Leave them alone Severus, just ignore them that's all they deserve!" Lily said and both of them left.

James had to hold Sirius back. "Don't, we will get our revenge sooner or later. Now let's go to Transfiguration."

At the time they entered the Transfiguration classroom most of the seats were already taken and the only free spots were next to Snape and Lily. "Seriously?" James sighed and they sat down.

The class started and everyone was busy with writing down whatever Professor McGonagall was telling them, but Sirius took the opportunity to chat with James.

"I thought about what you have said, about the strolling around and discovering.", he stopped as Professor McGonagall passed their row. When she walked past them he continued, "I think we should try it out before we show it to Remus. I mean as a sort of trial. So we don't get him into trouble. "

James thought about Sirius' words. "Yes you're right. How about tonight?" James suggested, but before Sirius could answer James gestured him to be silent. The sound of quill on paper next to them had stopped and James peered over to Snape who obviously tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

As soon as the class was dismissed James and Sirius sprinted out of the classroom and searched for an empty corridor to talk. "Do you think he heard something?" Sirius panted as they finally were alone. "I don't know, but I don't care. He can't know what we are up to and if he runs to a teacher advantage is still on our side, because we have something they don't know about," he winked at Sirius. He smiled and they headed to the great hall.

"I wonder if Remus woke up," James said while stabbing the meat on his plate. "Dunno, but we should get him something to eat!" Sirius answered with his mouth full of smashed potatoes. James agreed and after they emptied their plates they grabbed some of the leftovers and walked straight to the common room.

At the time the portrait closed behind them they already could see Remus as he sat by the fire.

"Oy, Remus. We got you something to feast on!" Sirius clamoured and he slipped next to him. Remus shrugged. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Sirius apologised. "No, it's ok." he assured him.

James gave Remus the plate with the leftovers. "Thought you might be hungry after your power nap." he smiled at him. Remus looked at the plate and instead of a smile or anything else he looked more miserable than before.

James and Sirius exchanged looks. "You really missed something! I nearly hexed Snivellus, but then I thought 'hey you can't do this without Remus'! But next time when you join us we will have a blast!" Sirius assured, but Remus showed no reaction.

Now it was James turn. "You should have seen how I tackled Sirius off his broom while our flying lesson today! He cried like a little baby!" "Hey that's not true I..." but James gave him a warning look. "...I mean oh yeah I cried like a baby!" and Sirius tried to imitate himself lying on the floor crying.

Remus looked up to them and his eyes became glassy, "I better go upstairs again I'm still tired." And he left.

James who had sat on the backrest of the sofa let himself fall down next to Sirius.

"We shouldn't have told him how much fun we had without him" And he covered his face in his hands. "We really have to try it out tonight... we can't wait, we have to find a way to cheer him up. This was horrible!" Sirius added. "You're right. We have to do it. For Remus!"

* * *

When Remus entered the dormitory he sank down on his bed. He hoped that Sirius and James would stay downstairs, because he was able to keep his tears back for that short time when he saw them, but now, as he was alone he couldn't hold them back anymore.

These two boys downstairs were so friendly and comforting and all that he was doing was lying to them. Remus knew he couldn't bear it if they would go on like this. This was nothing he deserved and he knew he had to find a way to keep them away from him.

* * *

At nightfall Sirius and James convinced themselves that everyone was asleep and tiptoed downstairs. Down in the common room James presented Sirius a patterned robe.

"Wow! Come on, try it!" Sirius encouraged him. James held the robe high and threw it over his head. Sirius whistled. "Neat! I can't see you. Where are you...hey!" James had kicked Sirius in his bottom.

James pulled out his head and now his head was floating in the middle of the room. "Do you think we both will fit under this?" Sirius asked him. "There's only one way to find out!" And Sirius slithered under the robe.

"Hah, perfect!" they both chuckled and left through the portrait hole. "Who's there" the voice of the Fat Lady, the inhabitant of the portrait, asked, but the two of them walked away, still giggling.

When they entered the third floor they could hear footsteps. Suddenly the door next to them opened and Professor McGonagall, already in her nightgown, appeared in the doorframe.

"This man, I can't believe it!" she muttered as she headed to the staircases. James looked at Sirius and he nodded. They followed her.

"First he avoids me the whole day and then he answers my letters with a one liner. I bet he is afraid of being scowled off, but my dear friend this is exactly what is going to happen!"

Whoever she was talking about was about to get in lots of trouble. Sirius and James kept following her which wasn't easy because they had to be careful to not step onto the cloak. They didn't want to imagine the trouble they would be in if she would see them standing behind her.

She led them to the dungeons and eventually to a wooden door. She knocked three times and with each knock, James could swear, the snoring noises inside the room grew louder.

After nobody opened the door she opened it herself and bursted into the room. The door closed before they could enter, but through the thick wooden door they still were able to hear voices.

"Minerva, what on earth are you doing in my office?" an old voice asked. "This is Professor Slughorn!" Sirius whispered. "Psst!" hissed James.

"You know exactly well what I am doing here!"  
"If it is about the thing you wrote me..."  
"Of course it is about 'the thing' I wrote you!" she interrupted him. "But Minerva you don't have to shout! I already wrote you I am very sorry for what had happened." Slughorn answered. "Yeah you wrote me, but obviously you shouldn't apologies to me but to that poor boy who had to find his way to the Hospital Wing all on his own and who could easily have been fataly injured. Do you think I am stupid Horace? I know exactly why you didn't show up and if you think the headmaster or I am going to accept such behaviour you're absolutely wrong. He is a pupil and every pupil deserves to be respected!" she finished and before James and Sirius had the chance to get out of the way the door to Slughorn's office swung open and hit them both hard enough to make them fall.

As they both fell to the ground the robe dropped down and they were completely visible. "Even your door doesn't work properly!" McGonagall snorted and opened it again. Both of them held their breath. Eagerly she rushed through the door and left the dungeons without looking back.

James and Sirius, who couldn't believe their luck, hastily grabbed the invisibility cloak and vanished.

When they were sure McGonagall was away they dared to speak again.

"What was that all about?" James asked. " I don't know, but as it seems someone in this castle has a secret and it seemed that this had never happened before, I bet we're talking about a first year!" he concluded. "Sounds like a fun adventure to get to know who has a secret!" James proposed. "Definitely! Sirius agreed, "But for now, let's go back!"

On their way back to the common room they once again heard loud voices and they stopped and listened.

"You thought it would be funny to wander around the castle, don't you?" the voice of Professor Lawson, their DADA Professor, said. He walked right past them and James and Sirius saw Snape who tried to explain his situation.

"Professor, you don't understand. Black and Potter are here somewhere! I heard them talking about going out tonight!" "And why didn't you tell someone of the staff about your knowledge instead of trying to catch them on your own?" the Professor ended and led Snape into the dungeons. Before they reached them James held out his leg and Snape tripped over it and fell. James and Sirius ran as fast and at the same time as quietly as they could upstairs to their common room.

They threw the invisibility cloak in the corner and bursted out into laughter. "Have you seen his face?" and James tried to imitate Snape's desperate look. "But Professor, Potter and Black!" "Oh stop it I can't hold myself!" and they kept on laughing.

When they calmed down they sat down on one of the sofas. "Perfect night! And the best thing is we know that the cloak works and there's still space for another one to fit under!" Sirius beamed. "Mhm." James answered. "Hey what's up? Where's your enthusiasm?" Sirius asked and kicked James slightly. "Oh, I was thinking about that discussion between McGonagall and Slughorn. If only we knew who they were talking about!" he frowned. "Don't you worry we will get to know it , sooner or later. Maybe Remus has a clue. We could ask him tomorrow?" Sirius suggested. "No, we should wait until he cheered up a bit and we would spoil the surprise of the cloak if we were to tell him about it."

Sirius nodded and as the first of them yawned they took the invisibility cloak and went upstairs to their beds.

* * *

AN:

Uh lala, seems like James and Sirius are going to play Sherlock and Watson in the next few chapter :D

This chapter was so fun to write. I'm definitly going to switch perspectives more often!


	8. Chapter 8 : The solitary life

When the sun slowly dived the dormitory into a dim morning light Remus opened his eyes. He looked around the room and noticed the rest of the boys were still asleep.

He changed into his robes and walked downstairs into the empty common room. Remus looked outside the window. Smoke came out of Hagrid's chimney and the trees of the forbidden forest swayed in the morning air. It was a beautiful Saturday morning.

Remus decided to send a letter to his parents. He sat down and dipped his quill into the ink.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _I'm very sorry that I haven't wrote you earlier, but everyday life at Hogwarts sometimes makes it hard to find a quiet moment for yourself._

 _Nevertheless I really enjoy life here and I learn a lot. All the teachers are very nice and so are the other students._

Remus stopped. He wasn't sure if he should write them about James and Sirius. After some minutes he dipped his quill once again and continued.

 _I even made friends with some of them and we are having a lot of fun._

If he were to write them, he thought, he would write everything that would make them feel pleased with him.

 _I can't tell you which subject is my favourite, because it is simply impossible for me to pick one._

 _I hope everything is ok at home and you two are doing fine. I will try to write more frequently to keep you updated._

 _Your Remus_

He put the letter in an envelope and when he stood up he heard noises from above. He took the envelope and hurried outside the common room.

"An early bird, aren't we?" the Fat Lady yawned and closed behind him. He didn't answer her and headed to the Owlery. He heard her grumble behind him, "Well ok just ignore me then!"

When he entered the grounds he breathed in the cold morning air. He walked over the grass and his socks were soon soaked wet by the morning dew.

The Owlery was completely empty when he entered and most owls were still on their way back from their hunting.

He searched for Daewon and found him sleeping in one of the holes inside the stone wall. "Seems like only one of us is the early bird," and he stroked over Daewon's head. The owl opened its eyes and nibbled on Remus' finger.

Remus smiled, "Are you awake enough to bring this letter to my parents?" Daewon hooted and Remus attached the envelope to his leg. Daewon spread his wings and flew away.

On his way to the castle Remus strolled around the grounds. He wasn't eager to head back to the common room.

Deep in thought he ran against something massive.

"Oy, watch ot!"

And Remus looked up into the face of Hagrid. "I'm sorry, I - erm I haven't seen you." he muttered. "Haven't seen mei? Blimey, you have to be the first to not have seen mei!" Hagrid laughed. "Anyway, it happn'd" he eyed Remus. "What are ya doin' here at this early time anyway heh?" he aksed. "I had to sent a letter," Remus answered faithfully. "A well, well. You know what? I like to keep'up with the pupils sometimes. Don't ya wanna come over to my hut and drink a cup'o'tea with me?" he smiled at Remus.

 _I'd rather drink a tea with him than going back to Sirius and James_ Remus thought and agreed

Hagrid's hut consisted of one big, round room with many cages and ingredients hanging from its ceiling.

The groundskeeper walked over to the fireplace and brewed tea in a rusty looking teapot.

"Make yoself a home and sit down!" Hagrid said and pointed at a gigantic armchair where a large puppy was sleeping. "This is Fang." he explained as lifted the puppy with one hand. "Got him some months ago. Told me was a boarhound, but the shop owners told me it has something else innit. So it would live longa." Hagrid shrugged his shoulders and sat himself down on a chair. Remus followed his example and climbed onto the armchair.

"So, boy. You know who me is, who is you?" Hagrid asked. " Oh, sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin. I'm a first year." he told him. "I thought so. You're so small.!" when he saw Remus expression he added, "I mean. Don't get me wrong , heh! All first yeas ar small you see!" Remus chuckled, "It's okay, I understand what you were trying to say."

Hagrid quizzed Remus about his first weeks and what he thought about Hogwarts.

"It's a wicked place sumtimes, but ther's no place I'd rather live. I rememba ma schootime as if it was yestaday." Hagrid reminisced.

He was interrupted by the howling teapot. As he stood up Fang was climbing on Remus lap. He stroked the large puppy and felt its drool dropping down on his trousers.

"Hea you are." Hagrid said and poured Remus and himself some tea. "Thank you." Remus said and took a sip. "And have ya made some friends or did ye had too much to do, heh?" Hagrid asked him. Remus, who had swallowed a big mouth full of tea, choked. Hagrid, who obviously underestimated his own strength, hit him hard on the back until Remus stopped choking. "It...It's okay thank you!" Remus coughed. He felt that his tongue was burnt.

He looked up at Hagrid. "I, have friends. Sort of. Well, I don't know. They think I'm their friend..." " But what? How can sombody think you a friend if you'r not? Either you are they friend or not. Easy as that" Hagrid broke in.

"It's complicated." Remus ended. "Well, if ya say so. Maybe it will help to tell me what's so complicated?" Hagrid encouraged him. Remus didn't know what to say and took another sip from his cup. "Well you don't have to. But rememba you can always com hea and talk, ok?". Remus nodded.

Up from the castle they could hear bells ringing.

"Blimey, it's nearly midday! I have to go to the lake. You know the squid got sick over the holidays and he needs it medication twice a day!" Hagrid leaped up from his chair and caused the table to shake violently.

"So there is a giant squid in the lake!" Remus said. "But of course there is! There had always been and will always be one, I guess," he paused, "Remus, I relly enjoyed this lil' chatter with ya. I hope ye'll come down here more often now? Or ye know what? I'll send ya an owl. Maybe you can bring your friends with ya next time." he winked at Remus and they both left the hut.

Remus watched Hagrid as he walked down to the lake. For a moment he thought about following him to see the giant squid, but then scrapped the idea. He really didn't want to come near a sick giant squid. Who knows maybe the squid would take him instead of his medication. Remus shuddered and headed to the castle's gates.

Inside the castle the everyday life of Hogwarts had awakened and pupils strolled around the great hall and the staircases.

Remus made up his mind and decided to go upstairs to get his schoolbag and to head to the library. After all he still had homework that had to be finished.

"Sterculinium" he said when he reached the portrait.

"Pah, as if I would let you in!" the Fat Lady snorted. Remus sighed. "Come on please. I am sorry I ignored you!" he tried to calm her. "No, no and again no. Pupils always open and close and open and close and when I want to talk to them they simply ignore me. I won't do this no more!" she sniffed. "And you want to use me as a warning, really? Please I just want to enter!" Remus demanded, but before she could answer him the portrait swung open and James and Sirius climbed through the portrait hole.

"There you are!" James said in relief. "We thought you had vanished or anything!" Sirius added.

"I'm sorry, but I had to go to the Owlery." Remus mumbled and entered the common room, leaving James and Sirius behind.

Before they were able to catch up on him he took his bag and rushed past them to the library. "Hey Remus!" he heard one of them calling after him, but Remus ignored it.

When he eventually reached the library he sat down and sighed. He pulled out his books and tried to study. _If I can't have friends, then I will at least be a good pupil_ he thought and opened his books.

* * *

AN:

Good old Hagrid, always there when someone needs a talk :) If you wonder why the letter to Remus' parents wasn't super emotional and everything, I thought it wouldn't fit Remus to write all his problems to his parents. He simply doesn't want them to worry about him. ;)


	9. Chapter 9 : Secrets and friends

In the following two weeks Remus accomplished to avoid James and Sirius nearly completely. Of course during their lessons he couldn't leave the room, but as soon as the class ended, he left before one of them was able to hold him back.

In their last Potions lesson before Halloween Professor Slughorn told them about different horrible transfiguration potions and obscure side effects like the growth of an additional arm or unstoppable floods of snot.

"Oh really, Snape already encountered this side effect!"

Remus could hear James laughing from the back. Professor Slughorn looked at Snape. "You did? When did you had the chance to come across that brew?" he asked him. Snape's face turned red. "I didn't." he answered crunching his teeth. Slughorn looked at him a bit disappointed and moved on with his lecture.

As he told the class about a potion that was able to kill in an instant Peter, the other Gryffindor James, Sirius and Remus shared their dormitory with, shrieked and knocked over his cauldron. The potion, which was supposed to be a cure for boils, streamed out over the floor and, for his misfortune, over Peter as well.

The complete classroom filled with a horrible stench and Peter's skin slowly changed its colour from white to green and over to blue while gigantic boils started to grow on his face.

"Oh dear!" Professor Slughorn gasped and hastily looked around the room. All the pupils ran through the door holding their noses to not inhale the stench.

"Miss Evans please would you bring Mr. Pettigrew upstairs to the Hospital Wing!" Slughorn demanded.

He followed his pupils outside the classroom to check if anybody else showed any signs of colour change or boil growth.

When everything seemed to be okay he turned to the class. "The best would be for all of you to go back to your common rooms. I doubt that we will be able to continue our lesson today due to that little accident!" he declared and everyone already wanted to go when Slughorn added. "Potter, Black and Lupin you three please wait here."

Remus turned around and James and Sirius appeared next to him. Before they had a chance to start a conversation Slughorn came to them.

"You two." he looked at James and Sirius. "Every now and then I'm the host of little parties where the best pupils have the chance to meet former pupils of mine who have made something of themselves. You see it is very important to secure many connections outside the school as soon as possible to have a good start after school. So I wanted to invite the two of you to my Halloween party. Of course each of you is allowed to bring a partner." and he winked at them.

Sirius and James exchanged disgusted looks. "You don't have to answer now. I'll send you an owl with the time and we will see us then." he ended and turned to Remus.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, the classroom is quiet a mess would you mind to clean up Mr. Pettigrew's acciden?I doubt that magic will be a big help with this kind of potion. I would do it myself, but erm I have an urgent meeting with Professor Dumbledore!"

Remus sighed but headed back to the stinky classroom.

Slughorn turned around to leave when James hold him back, "Do you want Remus to clean up all on his own?" Slughorn stopped. "I think he will do fine." and without further explanation he left.

James and Sirius hadn't had to look at each other to know what to do next. They entered the classroom and found Remus scrubbing the floor.

When he didn't hear them they kneeled next to him and took sponges to help him.

Remus stopped and looked at them, but didn't know what to say or do so he continued the scrubbing.

The time passed by and in the end a large stain marked the spot where the cauldron had treamed out.

"Thank you. " Remus mumbled as they left the classroom.

"Remus, I think we should talk, shouldn't we?" James said and Remus nodded.

They left the Dungeons and searched for an empty classroom.

When they eventually found one James sat on the desk. Sirius followed his example and both looked at Remus.

"Remus, see we are not mad at you at all. All we want to know is why are you avoiding us?" Sirius asked him. Remus looked at the ground.

"If there is anything you can't or don't want to tell us. Ok that's fine. All we want is our friend back! We've been missing you, you know?" James added.

"I just, I just feel like I am not a good friend, because there are things I can't tell you. I don't want to have secrets from my friends, but I can't tell you!" Remus answered and now looked directly at them.

"That's all? Remus, what kind of friends would we be to hold against you that you don't tell us everything! As long as you are with us it's ok! So please stop avoiding us!"

Remus didn't know what to do, but then he nodded. He couldn't avoid them forever and now they knew he had a secret and they didn't care. He smiled.

"See that's the Remus we want to see! But we won't let you off like this!" and James looked at him seriously. "You have to promise us to never ever avoid us again! Otherwise you might end up half naked in Professor McGonagall's office!"

"That's blackmailing!" Remus laughed. "Yes if you want to call it that. I will blackmail every friend of mine who tries to avoid me!" James added and switched looks between Sirius and Remus.

"Hey don't look at me! I'm not the one who left you!" and Sirius punched Remus slightly against the shoulder. "Ouch" Remus said.

"Now, after this little disagreement has ended we can switch our focus onto something mightier!" James paused, "Remus you have heard Slughorn bragging about his little party?" he asked and Remus nodded.

"You don't have to remind me that you two are "the best pupils" blah blah..."

"No, no , no little Remus that's not what I wanted to point out even though I have to say I am very flattered." and he ruffled through his hair. "No, what I wanted to say is I collected a bit of that horrible potion and I think we three, should pay that little party a visit!"

Later that night when everybody had went to bed Sirius and James showed Remus the invisibility cloak.

"Wow, that's so cool. But isn't it against the rules?" Remus doubted. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Really Remus? 'Against the rules'! If you say something like this again I don't know if I can talk to you ever again!"

James ignored Sirius and continued, "So now you know about our little secret to success. Here comes the plan. Remus, you will hide under the invisibility cloak while Sirius and I stroll around the party and mock around a bit. You will try to stick to Slughorn and mess with him. Then when we think the party needs to be spiced up one of us will throw the bag with the potion so that it explodes. Of course we have to get into safety before we drop it and when everyone runs out they will find the corridor completely filled with dung bombs!"

They tried to imagine Slughorn's reaction to their plan and they chattered for another hour before they went to bed.

When Remus lay in bed he smiled. He had missed James and Sirius so much. His behaviour of the last weeks seemed so stupid to him now and he swore himself that he would never do that to them, and him, again.

Maybe it is like McGonagall said, he thought, everybody has his or her little secrets and good friends accept them!

He closed his eyes and dropped off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN:

Here comes a promise= Next chapter will consist of more action :D I just wanted to write about Remus' insecurities about him having friends etc. I hope it wasn't too dull the last few chapters :/ :)


	10. Chapter 10 : An unforgetable party

On the morning of Halloween Remus, James and Sirius sat in the great hall. The evening before Sirius and James got a letter from Slughorn each informing them about the exact time and place.

"He even wrote us what to wear!" Sirius snorted and threw the letter on the table.

"Oh yeah. Finally I found an occasion to wear my evening attire. That's what I've been waiting for!" James quipped. "Don't forget to add _the proper accessory for the occasion_ " Remus quoted while skimming the letter.

"We wouldn't dare to forget these!" Sirius assured him.

James looked up to the table where the teachers sat and saw McGonagall eagerly talking to Dumbledore. At some point she stopped and looked at Slughorn. Dumbledore nodded and ended the conversation.

"How odd." he said to the others. Remus stopped mocking Sirius about the dress code and looked at James. "What's odd?"

"McGonagall just talked with Dumbledore and didn't look too satisfied!"

"Maybe it's because of the argument she had with Slughorn?" Sirius said looking up to McGonagall.

"What argument?" Remus asked. "Oh, we totally forgot to tell you about it!"

And they told Remus about the night they had strolled around the castle and stumbled over McGonagall and her dispute with Slughorn.

 _So it was Slughorn who should have been there. I should have known it, he hates me! But he will pay for that,_ he thought and looked at Slughorn.

"Do you have an idea who they were talking about?" Sirius asked him.

"No, I don't know. Maybe a Slytherin student? I mean he is the head of house, isn't he?" Remus theorized.

"Yeah, we haven't thought about that, but now as you mention it, it would make sense!" James noted.

Of course Remus knew that the argument was about him, but he didn't want the attention to fall on him now that they knew he had secrets.

When they had finished their breakfast they went back to the common to prepare everything for the party.

They spent the complete afternoon setting up dung bombs and chatting. At the time it was time for the feast in the great hall they got up and went downstairs.

The great hall was decorated with hundreds of floating pumpkins and the ghosts of Hogwarts staged an extravagant performance.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Sirius clapped his hands when the plates in front of them filled with loads of food. "Don't eat too much Mr. Black. I prepared the most splendid buffet for the party later!" Slughorn bragged and patted his shoulder as he walked past them.

When he was out of earshot Sirius added, "Another reason to eat as much as possible!"  
"I hate to say this, but he is right Sirius! Keep in mind we have to be able to run later!" James said and took a large stake from the middle of the table.

At the end their tummies were filled and they headed back to the common room.

"Do I have to ?" Sirius whimpered. "Yes, now come on we have to change for the party!" James hurried him. Sirius moaned and followed James upstairs. "I'll be waiting for you down here!" Remus chuckled and sat down.

Ten minutes later they returned.

"Look at you two! Fancy pants!" Remus couldn't hold back his laughter. They both wore dress robes.

Sirius dress robe was black with a slight green shimmer on it. Additional to that his cuffs were silvery snakes with emerald eyes. Before Remus had the chance to say anything Sirius interrupted him.

"Don't even say a thing... I told you my family is all into Slytherin and my mum refused to buy me a new one!

By contrast James stood next to him in a dark burgundy coloured robe.

"Why do you even have something like this?" Remus chuckled. "Perks of being born into rich families I guess." and James shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have the cloak?" Remus asked them. "Sure, everything is in my pockets. Here take it." James gave him the cloak.

"Now, shall we then?" And they left the common room.

Before they reached the party Remus slithered under the invisibility cloak.

They entered the party room and Sirius immediately groaned.

"Please kill me... Can you see the folk over there? It's basically my whole family which currently is at Hogwarts." and he pointed at a group of arrogant looking boys and girls. "That girl over there with the blonde hair is my cousin Narcissa and next to her is her snob of a boyfriend. And over there that's Bella, she is Narcissa's older sister and a real beast!"

Suddenly Sirius froze . "What is it? Who have you seen this time?" James asked.

"Hide me please! It's my father. I can't believe Slughorn invited him!" Sirius tried to hide behind James. Remus looked at the man Sirius had pointed at.

He was a tall and pale man with black hair. The relation of them was uncanny. He had the same handsome face like Sirius and the only differences were the fine lines that marked his age and a perfectly styled moustache.

Before one of them was able to say anything else Slughorn appeared and welcomed them.

"I was afraid you wouldn't' come!" he beamed. He looked at Sirius. "Oh well, what a patriotical robe you are wearing Mr. Black. I'm only afraid it doesn't fit your house too well." Sirius frowned.

"As you can see I have invited many well-known members of the wizarding world. Over there," and he pointed at a small witch with red hair, "We have Susann Webster, she writes for the Daily Prophet and has contacts to the Ministry of Magic. Always good to know people with influence! Over there, but of course Mr. Black already knows this man!" Slughorn said and turned to Sirius' father.

"Yeah I do." he muttered.

"Mr. Black would you mind to come over for a minute?" And his father turned his head towards Slughorn and came over.

"For you Mr. Potter. Mr. Black works for the Ministry of Magic and has frequent contact with our dear Minister!" Slughorn explained. Mr. Black nodded, " Yes that's right."

When Slughorn left them to welcome another pupil Mr. Black turned to his son.

"Sirius, I hope you know that your mother lives in constant misery because of you. You know exactly well why, don't you?" he ended. "Yes Sir. I know." Sirius mumbled. "Good, if you will excuse me I would like to return to the conversation with Mr. Malfoy." he said and returned to Narcissa and the blonde boy next to her.

Before Slughorn had the chance to introduce them to more people they escaped to the buffet.

"Your father is very, erm, loving?" James began. "You haven't met my mother yet. Next to her he's the father of the year." Sirius snorted. They splitted to mix with the other guests.

On the other side of the room Remus followed Slughorn, who know was in deep conversation with dark wizard who seemed to a curse breaker for Gringotts. When he turned to the buffet Remus followed him eagerly. A soon as he wanted to take something Remus made sure it disappeared before he was able to take it.

Finally when he gave up Remus took a handful of what looked like dragon balls and started to throw them at Slughorn.

"What the...?" he muttered as he ran away from the dragon balls with his glass of wine still in his hands. When the other guests started to look at him Remus stopped.

"Have you seen this?" he panted and looked at the other guests, but nobody seemed to know what he meant.

Slughorn shook his head as if he had imagined what had happened and wanted to sit down when Remus pulled away his chair. Slughorn fell over and his glass of wine fell on his dress gown.

Angry he mumbled several swearwords Remus had never heard before and looked around.

The other guests looked at Slughorn and when Remus hexed him with a tongue twister curse most of the guests avoided him completely.

"My stupidest guests! I am absolutely sorry to tell you that I am fat!" He looked around in confusion. He tried to tell them that someone had hexed him but all he said was insulting nonsense!

"Excuse me! I mean I have been peeing my trousers!" Slughorn's face turned red and he gave up talking.

"What is the matter with him?" Susann Webster asked and looked worried at her former teacher. "Oh don't you worry!" James said. " He has had a drop too much, like always in the last time. " he added and shook his head slightly.

"You mean this happens a lot?" she asked him. "Often would be an understatement. Daily basis is a better description!" and he walked away.

James searched for Sirius, who looked very annoyed while talking to a very old looking wizard.

"Thank you for saving me. He wouldn't stop talking about the importance of being pure" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Let's find Remus so we can drop of the bomb!"

"I'm right behind you." a voice said and they jumped. "Remus, don't do this ever again!" James panted. "I can't promise anything!" he chuckled.

"Is everything prepared?" James whispered. "Yes I positioned the bomb right under Slughorn's chair!" Remus told them. "Ok then let's leave and before you close the door Remus you fire the bomb!"

"And James and I will start to throw the dung bombs in the corridor!" Sirius added.

When James and Sirius left the room Remus took out his wand and with a spell he made the bomb explode. Before any of the potion was able to touch him he fled and followed James and Sirius to the corridor.

At the exit of the corridor James and Sirius hid themselves together with Remus under the cloak. They didn't want to miss the spectacle of the guests fleeing.

They heard several people screaming and one by one ran past them. Every now and then one of them held out his leg to make some people fall.

When Mr. Black came running through the exit they could see that his robe was stained and had several small holes in it. "He will be really mad. This robe was super expensive!" Sirius giggled.

One of the last persons to leave was Mrs. Webster and they could hear her cursing. "This man, never again will I attend one of his parties. I'm so going to write about this!"

Back in their dormitory all of them lay on their beds. "Well, I should thank Slughorn that he invited my father. I always wanted to do something like this to him" Sirius beamed. "And not to forget the rest of my pureblood obsessed family!"

"What hex was it you used against Slughorn Remus?" James asked him. "Yes this one was amazing 'Sorry that I am fat'" Sirius added laughing.

"I read about it in the library. It's quite easy I'll show you if you want." Remus answered. "Do this and if you have more stuff like this, please tell me. I would really like to try some of them out on Snivellus!" James yawned.

"Let's not forget to have a close look on the headlines tomorrow!" Sirius said while stretching himself.

* * *

On the next morning they woke up late and went straight to breakfast. When Sirius got his Daily Prophet he opened it immediately and skimmed all the articles.

Next to Remus Daewon landed with a small envelope on his leg.

He took the envelope and opened it. It was a letter from his parents, but he tucked it away to read it later.

"HA!" Sirius yelled. "Listen!"

 _Hogwarts Professor humiliates high rank members of the Ministry._

 _Everyone who knows Horace Slughorn (55), Professor for Potions and head of Slytherin house, knows that he has a weakness for influential and powerful wizards and witches. Yesterday evening he invited a large number of important members of society to Hogwarts._

 _Before the party had even started Slughorn already showed signs of drunkenness, but this was no excuse for his deliberate insulting that followed his drinking._

" _Often would be an understatement. Daily basis is a better description [for his drinking habit]" one of his students told our reporter when she asked him about Slughorn's peculiar behaviour._

 _Before anyone had the chance to stop the party, the evening turned into a complete disaster._

 _An explosion caused several injuries and many guests claim they saw Slughorn causing the explosion._

 _Is Hogwarts still a safe place for our children with a teacher who constantly drinks and doesn't know about his potion's effects?_

 _Our reporters still wait for an official statement by the headmaster._

James whipped the newspaper out of Sirius' hand and read the article himself.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing!" he said.

"Do you want to see something even better?" Remus asked him and pointed at Slughorn who chucked his newspaper at the table and who looked very miserable.

"Hopefully he stops his little parties until everybody forgot about it so that we can remind everyone!" Sirius snickered.


	11. Chapter 11 : Hospitality and hostility

When October had ended Remus found himself once again in the Shrieking Shack. This time he had gone there on his own and he agreed with Dumbledore that this way it was much easier for him than with a teacher by his side.

On the next morning Madame Pompfrey had waited for him and brought him directly to the Hospital Wing.

November passed them without any significant happenings. The only change was that they started to learn levitation spells in charms.

Professor Flittwick distributed feathers to every student and they should try to make it fly.

James and Sirius were the only one who managed to let their feathers fly in their first lesson, but Remus followed them in their next.

When James got bored he started to make other things fly. His favourite object was other pupils' inkpots and when they were high enough he would drop them to one's cost who sat underneath it.

Whereas Sirius tried to make their Professor fly. When Professor Flittwick eventually floated several inches above the ground he started laughing. "Very good Mr. Black, very advanced to make a living being float, but please would you mind to let me go?" And Sirius stopped.

November ended and together with December winter arrived at Hogwarts. The lake started to freeze and the grounds resembled a Christmas postcard. Their weekly way to the greenhouses changed into an ordeal for every student and everybody avoided strolls around the snowy grounds.

Everyone but James, Sirius and Remus. Remus found a spell to hex snowballs to fly against windows and before anyone was able to see who was responsible for it they had already disappeared.

The Christmas holidays drew nearer and on one day Professor McGonagall hung up a list for everyone who wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

"Will one of you stay here?" James asked them when they sat in the common room. "I wish I would!" Sirius snorted. "My family urges me to come home for the annual torture of Christmas with all of my relatives." And he tried to smother himself with a pillow.

"And you Remus?" James looked at him. " I don't think so and before I forget it, my parents wrote me and told me if one of you want to pay us a visit you're invited to stay." Remus told them. "That's very nice. I would really like to come but my parents planned to go to Scotland over Christmas. Enjoying the nature and stuff." James groaned.

"I may come. Maybe I am able to escape so my parents won't notice my absence!" he said hopefully and opened his books to complete an essay for Potions.

"Don't you have the feeling that Slughorn gives us extra homework since the party?" James sighed as he looked at what he had already written. "I thought so, too, but why would he do that. He doesn't know we were it, does he?" Sirius wondered.

"Maybe, he remembered the effects of the potion and put one and one together?" Remus said while scribbling on his paper.

"Either way he can't blame us. He doesn't have any evidence. And screw this!" James threw the book in his bag. "I'll have plenty of time doing this on holiday." he added and lay down.

Sirius followed his example, but Remus didn't stop writing. "Or if we don't do it, we still have Remus!" Sirius grinned. "And what makes you two believe I will let you copy my work?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Because you are the cleverest and best friend of all and you wouldn't want to see your dear friends fail, would you?" James begged. Remus snorted, but nodded, "Yeah, you're right..."

"Perfect!" they said in chorus.

Tomorrow morning they would head back home and while Remus couldn't wait to see his parents again Sirius had a foreshadowing that this Christmas wouldn't be as festive as the years before.

* * *

On the next morning Sirius , Remus and James said good bye to each other and headed to their families.

While some students travelled by train others, like Sirius, travelled via floo powder.

When he stepped into the flames he took a deep breath and said, "Grimmauld Place No. 12" He closed his eyes and felt the flames flicker around his body as he travelled.

When the heat of the flames faded away and the familiar scent of antique furniture filled his nose Sirius knew that he had arrived. He stepped out of the fireplace and found himself in his parent's kitchen.

He looked around. Nothing had changed since he had left. Suddenly, he heard the sound of an opening door and saw Kreacher, their Houself, entering the kitchen. When he realised that he wasn't alone he looked up at Sirius and he bowed so deep that his nose touched the ground. "The Master has returned. Shall Kreacher inform the Mistress?" Kreacher asked him. Sirius threw his bag at Kreacher. "Forget about that. I want at least five peaceful minutes before the storm starts raging." And he opened the pantry and took an apple.

He walked upstairs and when he eventually reached his room he entered and closed the door as silent as possible.

Just like the rest of the house his room hadn't changed at all. The only difference to the rest of the house was a thick layer of dust on his furniture. Kreacher had probably refused to clean his room since he was the reason why his mother was in a bad mood.

He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. He envied Remus and James. He would do nearly everything to share his Christmas with people he liked, but instead he was here, surrounded by people he couldn't even talk to without ending in an argument.

It hadn't always been like this. When Sirius was younger he was the pride of the family, the heir of the Black Empire. But soon Sirius started to ask questions. He didn't understand why his mother and father talked so bad about some people just because they weren't wizards or witches.

Sirius once asked his mother what this was all about, but all he got was a slap.

"Never ask something like this again. You are a Black, one of the purest Purebloods and we are supreme and these people are savages!" his mother told him afterwards, but Sirius didn't keep silent and when he was sorted into Gryffindor everything got worse.

His mother stopped talking to him and every letter he got from home was by his brother Regulus who told him that his mother forbid him to talk about Sirius or anything concerning him.

When Sirius had met his father at Slughorn's party, he had realised that the gap between him and his family was increasing, but he also had started to get used to the feeling of being a disappointment.

As Sirius mind drifted to the party he smiled. He remembered his father's face as he rushed through the corridor.

"What's so funny?" a voice interrupted him. Sirius sat up and looked at his little brother as he stood in the doorframe.

"Regulus!" Sirius said and smiled. He stood up and hugged his little brother. "I missed you little brother! Now tell me how has the world treated you here?"

"Don't even ask. Since you have left mother won't stop swearing. When aunt Druella visited us they wouldn't stop talking about you and Gryffindor and the people you're talking to. Mother even cried." Regulus looked down. "Where do they know from with who I am talking?" Sirius asked startled. "Bella and Narcissa." Regulus answered.

"Why have you done this? Why didn't you go to Slytherin like cousin Narcissa and Bella?" and he sat down next to Sirius.

"Regulus, I didn't choose to be a Gryffindor, I got sorted and I wouldn't have it any other way. You know I don't like our cousins and in Gryffindor I found friends and they're nothing like the rest of our family!" Sirius explained to him. "And you shouldn't think you have to be a Slytherin to make mother happy!" he added. "But I don't want her to be mad at me!" Regulus answered.

"You still have some time. Let's talk about it when the time is right. By the way aren't you interested in Hogwarts?" he smiled at his brother. "Yes, please tell me everything about it!" Regulus beamed.

Before Sirius had the chance to tell his brother everything about his adventures he was interrupted by a shrieking voice.

"Regulus go into your room I don't want you to talk to him right now!"

And their mother stormed into Sirius' room. Regulus stood up and left immediately. When he had left Mrs. Black turned to her oldest son.

"What were you thinking? Sneaking around the house avoiding me! Good old Kreacher told me that you arrived. Wait until your father comes home! I have information that will interest him very much and you will stay inside your room. Dare you to leave it or you will get the stick!"

She left the room and Sirius slammed the door behind her. _I should have known that Kreacher would tell her_ he thought and clenched his fists.

Sirius watched the sun outside his window going down and soon enough Kreacher knocked on his door informing him that his father had arrived and that dinner would be ready in five minutes.

Slowly he walked downstairs to the dining room to find his family assembled at the table. His mother was eagerly talking to his father. When she noticed him she stopped.

He sat down facing his father, but avoided his eyes. "Regulus, your mother told me that you started to read the books of your great-great uncle Arcturus. What do you think of his works Regulus?" their father asked. Regulus swallowed his food.

"He has a very interesting view on the origin of several pureblood families and his thesis that the family of Black is the oldest and purest family of all with its origins in France also seems very plausible." he answered nervously.

"Yes, indeed and that's why our family motto is,... Sirius?" Sirius looked at his father.

" _Toujour pur._ " he answered. "Exactly, _Toujour pur_ , but I am afraid some people in this room don't understand what this means."

"If you say so." Sirius mumbled and poked the food on his plate.

Suddenly his father banged his fist on the table.

"Sirius! Your mother told me everything about who you hang around with at Hogwarts. Do you really think we will accept these acquaintances of yours? Of Mugglelovers and Halfbloods? I thought we taught you better. I am very disappointed with you and not to forget your look! Have you forgotten that you represent the most honourable house of Black? You run around like a filthy Muggle!" he ended.

Sirius couldn't hold back his anger. "Do you even listen to yourself sometimes? Because all I can hear is nonsense! All this dividing between Muggles and wizards and Halfbloods and Purebloods. It doesn't make any sense! I've met people at Hogwarts who are Halfbloods and even those you call Mudbloods and they're the nicest people I've ever met!" he panted. Before anyone was able to say something Sirius ran upstairs and locked his door.

He kicked against his cupboard. _A disappointment_ he thought _I will show them how much of a disappointment I can be! When I'm finished with them they will wish I wouldn't have been born!_

Somebody knocked on his door. "Sirius?" he heard his brother say. "Go away Regulus." Sirius shouted.

This night Sirius couldn't sleep and on the next day he didn't left his room. Regulus left some food for Sirius on the threshold, but he didn't touch it.

Around afternoon Sirius made up his mind and searched for his gold. When he found it he looked outside the window. Directly under his window was a fire ladder. He had left the house this way before and he knew that nobody would notice his little stroll around London and even if someone noticed it, they wouldn't miss him.

He put the money in a bag and opened the window and left the house. As he reached the street he called the Knight Bus and headed to Gringotts. He changed his money to Muggle money and moved on.

His next stop was a shopping street of London and he noticed that people looked at him. Sirius couldn't blame them, no normal eleven year old boy would walk around with a tie matching his shirt.

He stopped at a Music store and entered. The walls were covered with posters of wild looking musician and t- shirts with band logos.

When he left the shop he had bought several records, T-shirts and posters. Before he headed home he made a stop at a clothing shop and bought two full bags of Muggle clothes.

Back in his room he started to redecorate. At the end of the day the room was filled with posters, he even had covered his great-great-great-grandfathers portrait with one of the posters.

Sirius lay on his bed and rummaged through the records he had bought. He picked one and put it on his old record play. Loud music blasted out of the record player. He heard someone banging against his door, but Sirius turned the volume up until he couldn't hear it anymore.

Tomorrow would be Christmas and all his relatives would come over. Sirius knew what he had to do.

Sirius danced around the room until he was tired and fell asleep.

* * *

On the next day Sirius awoke late and he could already hear voices from downstairs. When the time had come for him to go down his brother knocked on his door.

"Sirius, everyone is here. Will you come down?" he asked him. "Give me a moment." he said and waited for Regulus to go back to the others.

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped outside his room. He walked downstairs and entered the living room.

Everyone stared at him, some , especially the older ones, with their mouths open. "Sirius! What are you doing!" his mother shrieked.

He wore a pair of torn jeans and a T-shirt with big scarlet letters on it. "Go upstairs and change immediately"

"What's your problem? If you're asking me nothing is wrong here." he said.

"It's enough Sirius! Go upstairs we don't want to see you for the rest of the holidays. Go and rot in your room. We have no usage for a filthy Muggle down here!" his father yelled and grabbed Sirius by his shoulder and dragged him to his room.

"Stay here! And turn your music up as loud as you want. I put a silencing charm around your room. You won't bother anyone!" he shouted at him and left.

When the door had closed Sirius turned his back to the door and screamed. "I hate all of them!"

He walked to his record player and turned his music up.


	12. Chapter 12 : A runaway's sanctuary

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin sat in the living room. It had been a busy day, but for now all their relatives had left and Remus was already upstairs fast asleep.

"Have you seen how happy Remus looked today?" Hope asked her husband, while she sat on the sofa. Lyall laid his book aside and looked at his wife.

"Yes, yes of course I have noticed. I'd never thought that the time at Hogwarts would change him so much." he said. "See, this is exactly what I had been talking about. All he needed were friends and now that he has them he is happier than I've ever seen him." she smiled.

"All you want to hear is that you were right, don't you?" Lyall chuckled. "Maybe." she said and stood up to give her husband a kiss.

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door. They both looked up. "Who is it at this time? It's nearly midnight!" Lyall mumbled.

It knocked another time and when Lyall opened the door a young boy, not older than his own son, stood in front of him.

Lyall was still looking at the boy, with a startled expression on his face, when his wife appeared next to him.

"Can we help you?" she asked him. "Is this the house of the Lupins?" the boy asked. "Yes, that's right and who is it that wants to know this?" Lyall asked when he found his voice again.

"Excuse me. I am Sirius, one of Remus' friends from Hogwarts. He told us if we like, we could come around." he looked at them.

"But, erm, yes of course come in. I am afraid Remus is already asleep, but I will look if I can wake him up." Hope said and walked upstairs.

When Sirius entered he dragged a heavy bag behind him. "Oh, wait a minute I'll help you." and with a flick of Lyall's wand the bag started to float into the kitchen. "Can I bring you something? A tea?" he asked him, still not quite sure what was happening.

Sirius denied his offer but thanked him. When Hope returned a sleepy Remus was following her. "Sirius?" he said when he saw him. "What are you doing here?" he added and sat next to him on a kitchen chair.

Sirius sighed. "I am very sorry to disturb you all in the middle of the night, but I didn't know where else I could go." "But why? There has to be a reason behind all this!" Remus' father said.

"Lyall please, let him breathe!" his wife snapped at him, but Sirius stopped her. "No, he is right, there is a reason behind this. The truth is that I ran away from home. I couldn't stand it there no more. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I don't know how much Remus had told you about me, but he told me that you Mr. Lupin work for the Ministry of Magic, so you are quiet familiar with my father. Orion Black." Lyall looked at him in disbelief, but nodded.

"You see, my family is very strict when it comes to whom we are allowed to have contact. They're obsessed with the idea of being pure and stuff. Now, it comes that I don't share their views and when they realised that I am friends with the kind of people they despise, well you can imagine that they weren't happy about it. They locked me up in my room and didn't want me to come out until the holidays had ended, but I took the chance to leave." he ended.

"So we have a rebellious Black sitting in our kitchen. Hah, I bet not many people had the chance to say this." Lyall joked and shook his head.

"What does he mean with the idea of being pure?" Mrs. Lupin asked her husband. "Well, some wizards think that relationships like ours are impure, because you're a muggle and I am a wizard. It's too complex to explain in one evening, so this will have to do it." he explained to her.

"And your parents think so?" she asked Sirius . "Yap!" he agreed.

"Well," she paused and looked at her husband. "As far as I can see there is only one solution for this problem!". All of them looked at her. "You will stay with us until Remus heads back to Hogwarts and you're invited to come over whenever you want to. I can't believe your parents are so ignorant. You have all right to disagree with them!" she approved.

"You can sleep in my room!" Remus beamed. "Right, and while we are talking about beds. You two better go upstairs. It's late and I don't want one of you to be half asleep tomorrow morning!" Remus' mother badgered them.

Quickly they ran upstairs and prepared Sirius' bed. When Mr. and Mrs. Lupin had gone to bed Sirius told Remus everything he had done when he was at home and the reaction of his parents.

"You didn't just walk down there in muggle clothes, did you?" he said and tried to hold back his laughter. "Yap, I did and I will never forget the expressions on their faces!" he answered. "You are one of a kind Sirius. Really! But aren't you sad about it? I mean they are your family and even I feel a bit bad because you have problems with them in great part because of me!" Remus whispered.

"Of course I am sad and I know I will return to them , but Remus you shouldn't feel bad at all. Everything I told them is true. I met the best friends a boy could wish for at Hogwarts and nobody will ever be able to separate me from them or better to say from you and James." he said. "Thank you." Remus mumbled. "For what?" "For being my friend!" Remus breathed and the fell asleep.

* * *

On the next morning Remus awoke early. Sirius was still asleep and he tiptoed out of his room.

He made himself ready and walked downstairs. From the kitchen drew the scent of breakfast and his father was sitting in the living room as always absorbed in a book.

"Good morning " he said. "Good morning Honey. Is Sirius still asleep?" his mother asked and gave him a plate with his breakfast. Remus nodded and started to eat. "No wonder. If I had walked around at night on my own with a heavy bag, I would sleep for two days in a row." she giggled.

An hour later Sirius came downstairs. Remus' father had already headed off to work. Sirius knew that especially around Christmas workers of the Ministry had more work to do than usual.

When Sirius entered the kitchen he found a note.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _my mum and I are grocery shopping. If you wake up before we return, you will find your breakfast in the fridge (that tall white thing in the corner of the room)._

 _Remus_

Sirius looked around. He saw that tall white thing and opened it. It was really cold, but he saw a plate with sandwiches and took it.

As he was eating he walked around the house. In the living room he stopped at the large bookshelf. Most of the books had to belong to Remus' father, because they all dealt with various magical creatures just as Hippogriffs and Dementors.

He surveyed the shelf and noticed that most of the books were about Werewolves.

He took one of the books out and examined it.

Sirius browsed through the book. Every now and then Mr. Lupin had highlighted certain paragraphs. Sirius stopped at one and read.

 _[...] Werewolves belong to the most feared and at the same time to the most unusual creatures as they only appear at full moon._

 _The rest of the moon circle doesn't affect them and they walk around in their human forms. Most wizards and witches even fear their human form although there is no danger of an infection._

 _An infection is only possible if a victim is attacked at full moon and his or her wounds are treated on hand. Otherwise it is common for the victims to die due to their injuries._

 _Until today there are no known remedies for the infection. However, it is known that the potioneer and book author Damocles is currently working on a potion to reduce the negative effects of the transformation._

Mr. Lupin had circled the name of Mr. Damocles and had written a small note next to it that said _'Research'._

"Oh, you are awake!" Remus appeared behind him. Sirius placed the book back and turned around.. "Yeah, and thank you for the sandwiches Mrs. Lupin." he called over to her. "You're welcome Sirius." he heard her saying.

"Your father is quite interested in Werewolves, isn't he?" he asked Remus as they walked upstairs to his room.

"Why do you think so?" Remus wanted to know. "He has a big collection of books about them and he even highlighted some paragraphs." Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, he, erm, he works with magical creatures and Werewolves are magical creatures, aren't they?" Remus squeaked. "But didn't you say he only works with Boggarts and Hinkypunks? Aren't Werewolves in a complete different department?" Sirius asked him.

"Erm, I don't know. I don't really know much about my father's work. Do you want to play a round exploding snap?" Remus said trying to change the subject. Sirius looked at him puzzled. He didn't understand why Remus avoided to answer him about his father's interest in Werewolves.

Before he was able to think about it he saw the mess he had made in Remus' room. Even though Sirius only had been there for a day he somehow had managed to throw all of his stuff around his room.

"I'd better start packing. Oh dear, I wish we were allowed to use magic." he said while folding his cloths.

Their train back to Hogwarts would leave early in the morning and Sirius didn't want to spend the morning searching for all his stuff.

When he eventually managed to collect all of his belongings they changed into their pyjamas and lay in bed.

"I tell you what, James is going to be super jealous when we tell him that we spent a part of the holidays together while he had been in Scotland all alone!" Sirius joked.

"When we meet him we should exaggerate a bit. We should tell him we fought a troll!" Sirius suggested, "Or that we stumbled across a group of hags in the woods!" Remus added, "Or that we encountered a Werewolf and only came out alive, because of our sheer luck!" Sirius giggled. "That's not funny Sirius. Not at all!" Remus suddenly snapped at him.

Once again Sirius was puzzled by his friends reaction, but when he heard snoring sounds coming from Remus' bed he decided to postpone that discussion until the next day.


	13. Chapter 13 : Partners in crime

James wandered around the castle. Without his friends around him it was very silent and to start something on his own he hadn't had the motivation.

After his parents had had enough of Scotland he didn't want to spend the rest of the holidays following them around several boring parties of his father's colleagues, so he had gone back to Hogwarts. Since then he had been there for three days without any action.

At least he wasn't alone at Hogwarts. Peter stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays, but James started to avoid him after he wouldn't stop asking him why he was so good in school and if he had any tips for him.

James turned right and entered the corridor to their charms classroom. Suddenly he heard a loud bang and he couldn't move.

He fell on the ground facing the ceiling. Then somebody stood above him and looked down at him.

"Who have we here." the snide voice of Severus Snape said. James tried to say something, but just like the rest of his body his lips refused to move. "Not so brave after your watchdog has left , are you?" he grinned at James.

 _At least I'm brave enough to encounter my enemies face to face before I hex them_ James thought.

Snape flicked his wand and James heard a nearby door opening. Snape dragged James' body to a small cupboard. Before he closed the door he looked at James. "It was too easy to hex you Potter. I am a bit disappointed." Snape gibed. "No one will find you in here. Have a great holiday, Potter!" he laughed and the door clicked behind him.

He'd loved nothing better to do than to kick against the wall, but his body wouldn't move and as much as he loathed Snape he had to admit that he was right. Nobody would find him here.

When he nearly gave up hope the door opened and he looked right into Peter's face.

"I saw everything! Wait, I will try to help you. What was the counter spell again? Ah, I always forget..." he tried to remember.

"Ah, yes, I know." and he pointed his wand at James. James closed his eyes, he had seen Peter using magic before and it never really worked out.

"F-finite" Peter mumbled and to James surprise he was able to move his hands again, but when he tried to make a step forward he fell down.

"It may not be perfect, but thank you Peter!" James said and found his way back to his feet.

"Why have you been doing down here?" James asked him as they walked to a stone bench for James to sit down. "Erm, I, to be honest, I have been following you." Peter's face turned red.

"Why this?" James wondered. "Well, in the common room is no one and I thought maybe you want to hang around, now that you're friends aren't here." he said sheepishly.

"And why didn't you stop Snape from hexing me when you saw him approaching me ?" "What could I have done? You saw me in class. I'm a hopeless case when it comes to magic." he confessed.

"You just need some practice. I owe you one, what would you say if I were to practice with you a bit?" James suggested.

Peter jumped. "You would do this? Thank you!" he beamed. "But before we do this, I want vengeance!" he added.

"Vengeance? But what do you want to do? Lock him in a cupboard as well?"

"No, actually I've been planning this for another occasion, but as it seems I have to change my plans. First thing we have to do is, we have to go to the library!" he demanded and Peter followed him eagerly.

When they reached the library James searched in every shelf and gave every book he found to Peter, who had difficulties balancing the growing staple of books.

They skimmed through every book. "What are we actually searching for?" Peter asked when he reached for the next book.

"I already told you about three times Peter. We are searching for a spell to make something permanent, I don't know, so that something stays in place and can't be removed." he said and banged his head against the table.

"Here, this one sounds good. Permanent-Sticking charm?" Peter began. "Nah, I thought about it, too, but it's not what I am searching for."

James browsed through the pages. Suddenly he was overjoyed. "Hah, I found it. Come, Peter we have to find Snivellus!" and he took Peter by the hand and dragged him along.

When they eventually found Snape sitting in the great hall they stopped and waited.

"Ok when he leaves the hall and nobody is around you will distract him and I will overpower him with a spell." he whispered and they waited.

After what seemed like an eternity Snape left the great hall.

"Hey, Snape!" Peter called over to him. "What do you want Pettigrew?" he asked and raised his eyebrows. "I was just wondering why your hair is so greasy."

The look on Snape's face changed, but before he had the chance to say something James hexed him, "Confundus."

"What have you done?" Peter shrieked when he saw Snape glaring around the room with no expression on his face. "Nothing, I just confunded him, so he won't fight back!"

James stood in front of Snape and used several charms Peter hadn't heard before.

When he had finished Peter saw that he had written the words _I am a greasy pillock_ on Snape's forehead.

"Come on, let's go before he gathers his wit!" James said and headed to the common room.

They had been away for about ten minutes when Snape started to shake his head. He looked around, but he couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that Pettigrew talked to him, but after that he didn't know anything.

His forehead ached and he decided to head back to the common room. On his way several pupils walked past him and every one of them looked at him and started to laugh.

As he walked past a big mirror he stopped. He read the words James had written on his forehead and every letter changed its colour from time to time.

Snape's face turned red. "Potter!" he screamed and ran upstairs to the Hospital Wing.

Back in the Gryffindor common room James and Peter wouldn't stop laughing.

"Peter, I misjudged you! You're pretty cool. Why don't you hang around with Sirius, Remus and me more often in the future? I bet we four are going to have a lot of fun together!" James suggested after they calmed down.

"Really? You want me to hang around with you?" Peter couldn't believe his ears. The three boys everyone liked and that were the best in class wanted to hang around with him!

"But yes! And don't you worry about your skills with magic. We will help you!" James assured him. Peter beamed.

They heard someone entering the common room. When they turned around they saw Sirius and Remus approaching them.

"Look who's back!" Sirius blurted. "Sirius ! Remus!" James jumped to his feet to greet his friends.

"What's the matter with Snivellus? We saw him running right past us with his hand on his forehead." Remus asked when he sat next to James and Peter.

"Well, Peter and I we had a little bit of fun with our dear friend!" and James told them everything about Snape's attack and Peter who had rescued him.

"I should have known it was you!" Sirius laughed and slapped James on the back.

"And what have you two been up to ?" James asked them.

"I guess I am the boring one in the group. I just had a nice and calm Christmas until this guy," and he pointed at Sirius," decided to bolt in!" Remus chuckled.

"Don't tell me you spent the holidays together!?" James groaned. "Yap, but only for one day." Sirius added.

"So you managed to get away from your parents I suppose?" James concluded.

"Pretty much, yeah, but it was a bit more exciting than it sounds!" he bragged and told James and Peter about his little conflict with his parents.

"Remus is right! You are one of a kind Sirius!" James laughed. "Yes, but I'm planning to do more than just that. I'm going to be the worst nightmare for my parents." He joked.

"What are you planning to do?" Remus asked him. "Well, I don't really know,yet, but I will find something." he mused.

"Why don't you start a muggle hobby? Don't they have these odd instruments? I saw some of them in the Muggle Studies classroom." Peter suggested.

Sirius looked at him in surprise. "Why haven't we asked you to hang out with us before? Peter this is brilliant!" Sirius sang.

As the sun went down the four of them headed upstairs to their dormitory, but didn't stop to chatter until the early morning.

* * *

The last days of their holidays went by fast and on the first day of school they were content to see that Madame Pompfrey didn't manage to remove the letters on Snape's forehead and everyone in the school was able to see it.

Soon enough the whole school knew about their little prank with Snape and somehow everyone knew that it was them who were responsible for it.

They didn't know how everybody knew that it was their work, but they soon enough basked in the light of fame and every now and then a student would stop to tell them that they were brilliant.

Sirius, James and even Peter, who obviously never had been called brilliant before, loved the attention; whereas Remus tried to stay in the background and whenever someone asked him about the prank he told them that it was James who did all the work.

The only person besides Snape who wasn't amused by their joke was Lily.

Before the incident she had simply ignored them, but now she had made it to her personal aim to tell everyone she came across how much she hated them and how immature they were acting.

"He had started it!" James groaned one evening. "It's not like he is any better than we are. This girl drives me crazy. If she only knew what a horrible person Snivellus is, she would understand."

"The only horrible person I can see is you Potter and don't even try to change my mind. I know Severus and he is nothing like you!" Lily snorted behind him and walked past them.

"Argh! This girl, I can't even, Argh!" James spluttered.

"Calm down James. Just avoid her or at least ignore what she's saying. It's not like you have to marry her or anything." Sirius sighed.

"Besides, we have to concentrate on the essay for Professor Flittwick, so pull yourself together!" Remus added and threw his charms book at James.

He groaned once more, but opened the book and read the chapter about the importance of correct pronunciation.


	14. Chapter 14 : Astronomy and moon charts

"Mr. Black put that hedgehog back in the box!" Professor McGonagall yelled when Sirius held a struggling hedgehog in his left hand and poked it with his wand.

The hedgehog started to squeak and slowly changed its form until it looked like a very ugly rat.

"Hey , Peter look! Now, it kind of reminds me of you!" Sirius showed him the rat.

Peter, who was trying to transform his own hedgehog into a pin cushion, looked up. His hedgehog, which had been waiting for its chance to escape, started running over the table until it reached the box Professor McGonagall had brought them in.

" ! I know you and Mr. Potter are constantly bored in my class, but would you mind stopping to transform that poor animal and turn it back into hedgehog or at least into a pin cushion!" Professor McGonagall repeated angrily.

Sirius poked the rat and it became a small pin cushion. Peter took his hedgehog and tried once more to transform it.

"Very good Mr. Pettigrew, a bit more practice and you will be able to transform it completely!" Professor McGonagall judged his result and smiled at him. Peter's ears turned red.

When the class was over and they had collected all hedgehogs and pin cushions they left the classroom.

"Have you seen it? I nearly made it!" Peter beamed. He had managed to colour his hedgehog into a bright red and its spikes had become very thin and silvery.

"I told you, if we help you a bit, you will see results, didn't I?" James said and clapped him on his back.

"Shall we go to the great hall?" Sirius said as they wandered around. Everyone agreed to head to the great hall, everyone but Remus.

"You see, finals aren't that far away and I wanted to start revising." he said sheepishly. They looked at him in disbelief. "Remus, are you kidding us? It's five months until finals!" James reminded him.

"I know, I know, but I want to be prepared. I want to have good marks!" he answered and headed to the library.

"Sometimes I think he's mad!" Sirius shook his head. They didn't see Remus for the rest of the day and when he finally returned in the evening he carried a large staple of books with him.

"What did you do? Have you robbed the library, without us?!" James looked at him with his eyes widened.

He threw all the books onto an armchair. "No, I just got all the books I need for my revision. Man, I'm so tired I guess I'll go to bed straight away." Remus yawned and wanted to walk upstairs when Sirius stopped him. "So you won't go to Astronomy?"

"What?" Remus looked startled. "Astronomy," Sirius repeated, "This evening we are starting with our Astronomy lessons."

"Argh, I totally forgot. Well, who needs sleep anyway!" he sighed and threw his hands in the air and sat down next to Peter.

They still had three hours until the class would start. Remus picked up one of the books he got from the library and started to read.

"We should start something new!" James said. "I'm getting bored. We should try another stroll around the school! We haven't found one secret passageway since we are here. I want to change that!"

"And how do you think we can find one?" Sirius asked him while playing a round exploding snap with Peter. "I don't know, but Frank gave me a hint!"."Frank? You mean Frank Longbottom?" Sirius looked up. "Where does he know that stuff from?".

"Well, he is a year above us, so he had more time to discover the castle, didn't he?" James explained. "Do you reckon we can trust him?" "Yes, of course. Frank is alright!" he assured Sirius.

Sirius stared at James, "And? What did he tell you?" "He just told me about some shortcuts between the first and fifth floor and that the kitchen is hidden by a portrait near the dungeons."

Sirius leaned back again. "Why has nobody ever written down every secret pathway? I mean, wouldn't this be super handy?" he wondered.

Remus peered over his book and looked at Sirius. "Imagine someone would do this. Then these secret passageways wouldn't be so secret anymore, would they?"

"I was just wondering." Sirius shrugged.

He looked at the clock. "Oy, it's nearly midnight. We should head to the Astronomy Tower!" he told them and the four got up.

* * *

Remus had difficulties following Professor Medietas' instructions and caught himself dozing off several times.

Before they left the Astronomy Tower their Professor stopped them.

"Don't forget. Next week I want all of you to bring your moon charts with you. You will have to write down every phase of the moon starting from next week's full moon." he ended and let them go.

"Remus, come on!" he heard James and Sirius call after him. "Don't wait for me. I will follow you in a minute!" he told them.

When everyone had left and only Remus and Professor Medietas were left he started talking.

"Professor?". Professor Medietas turned around. "Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's about next week's lesson. I'm afraid I won't be able to attend said lesson, because of," "Ah, yes right you don't have to say one more word. Professor McGonagall had told me about it. It is ok, but please try to keep up with the homework." he interrupted him.

"Now, you'd better go before you will get into trouble for staying out of bed!" he winked and Remus left.

Back in the dormitory they were waiting for him. "Why were you talking to him?" James asked as he changed into his pyjamas.

"Oh, erm, nothing I just had to tell him that I won't be there for the next lesson." he tried to sound casually. "Why?" Peter asked.

"I'll visit my mother." he answered sharply.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot your mother is sick." Remus heard Sirius say from his bed.

Remus couldn't help himself but to notice an odd undertone in Sirius' voice, but he was too tired to think about it.

* * *

The following week past and Remus spent most of his free time in the library. Sometimes Sirius, James and Peter would follow him, but most of the time he was alone.

"Really, I am just learning!" he had to reassure them one evening. "I hope so. I'm just saying, I will not restrain to make my threat come true!" James said.

"Which threat?" Peter asked and looked at James. "To lock him up in McGonagall's office half naked, but maybe I will change it to completely naked. I haven't made up my mind yet." he explained to Peter, but his eyes still lingered on Remus.

"I'm just learning. I promise!" he said and smirked at James.

On the day of their next Astronomy lesson Remus said good bye to his friends and headed to the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius, James and Peter sat in the common room waiting for the time to go by.

"Have you heard about the rumours?" James mentioned. "Mhm?" Sirius raised his head.

"They say there is a house in Hogsmead. It has always stood there, completely silent, but since some months," he paused." It seems to be haunted!"

"Why do they say so?" Peter squeaked. "Because every now and then a horrible howling draws over from that house to the town and they say it sounds like a poltergeist or a tortured spirit." James whispered.

"I hope it's nothing like this. It would be very scary to have something like this nearby!" Peter shuddered.

"Don't always act like a coward Peter. If you continue to act like this, people will start to believe you are one!" Sirius warned him.

"What's up with you Sirius? You seem so off in the last time!" James asked him.

"Nah, it's nothing, I've been thinking a lot lately, that's all." he said. "Thinking? Sirius do I have to be worried? I don't want to see you starting to revise, too. I couldn't bear two disappointments in one week!" he whimpered.

Sirius threw a cushion at James. "Me? Revising? Never!" he exclaimed.

"So what were you thinking about?" "It's , well, I guess it's nothing. I was just thinking about Remus' mother. I met her when I spent the day at Remus' home and she didn't seem to be sick at all!" he ended. James shrugged his arms. "Maybe she just didn't want you to notice?"

"Yeah, maybe...," _and maybe there's more behind it_ Sirius thought and his thoughts wandered off to the book and the highlighted paragraph he had discovered back that day in Remus' living room.

* * *

When they returned from their lesson James and Peter immediately fell asleep, but Sirius lay awake. There was a thought that wouldn't leave his mind.

Didn't Mrs. Lupin want him to notice her illness or wasn't she sick at all? And if she wasn't why would Remus tell them she was?

There Astronomy lesson had given him an idea. He had asked James if he remembered the exact date when Remus had visited her last time and he had checked the date on his moon chart. It had been another full moon.

Besides this there were other things that puzzled him. For example Remus nervous behaviour every time they asked him about his mother or his visit and all those books his father had. Not to forget the fact that Remus told them himself that he had a secret.

These things couldn't be coincidences Sirius was sure.

He stared at the ceiling of his bed. He wasn't sure if his suspicion was justified.

Just because Remus left from time to time it didn't have to mean that there was anything behind it. _But what if there is something behind it_ he thought.

He sat up. James and Peter were still sleeping. Quietly he walked up to James' trunk and searched for the invisibility cloak.

When he found it he tiptoed out of the dormitory. He covered himself with the cloak and left the common room.

As he reached the library he searched for a special book. When he didn't find it he walked up to the restricted area.

The books in the shelves had horrible titles and Sirius could swear he heard the books whisper.

He stopped and saw the book he had been searching for. He pulled it out of the shelf and sat down.

He browsed through the pages. When he found the chapter he was looking for he stopped and read.

* * *

Quickly he turned left. He didn't look where he was going. He had too much on his mind to concentrate on where he was.

 _Could it really be? What if I'm wrong?_

Suddenly he collided with someone. He looked up and saw Professor McGonagall with her wand in her hand.

"For heaven's sake! What are you doing here Black. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" she looked at him in confusion. "I-" he started to explain.

"You will follow me back to the common room and 50 points from Gryffindor!" she raged.

"I hope Potter and Pettigrew aren't wandering around, too!" she snapped. "No, they're not." he mumbled. "Very good. I couldn't bear another 100 points taken from Gryffindor, because of your recklessness!"

They reached the portrait hole. "Now, go back and I don't want to see you wandering around the castle again! Do you understand me?" she looked at him. Sirius nodded and entered the common room.

Even though he was angry about the lost points it was nothing in comparison to what he felt about his discovery.

 _I can't tell James or Peter. I have to be 100 percent sure about it_ he thought.

He walked back to bed and tried to figure out what he should do next.


	15. Chapter 15 : Suppressed knowledge

Remus opened his eyes. Madame Pomfrey had brought him to the Hospital Wing after his transformation, because he had been too weak to walk on his own.

Since his first transformation they had got worse. The essence Madame Pomfrey had used to heal his wounds slowly stopped working and he found his body more and more covered in scars.

He tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved his head started to ache and his whole body shook.

Remus groaned with pain and fell back onto his pillow. "Ah, you're awake!" Madame Pomfrey said as she appeared next to him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go for now. You are in a very bad condition!" she sighed and looked at his scars and open wounds. "But, I have to go. My friends expect me to return soon! Not to forget my lessons!" And he tried once more to sit up, but Madame Pomfrey pushed him back.

"No, I can't let you go and that's my last word!"

Before she left Remus held her back, "When will I be able to leave?" he asked ´.

She turned around. "I don't know. Maybe in two or three days or in a week, I can't tell. I've never treated Werewolf wounds before and this time it is very bad." she sighed. "Can I at least have my books for revision?" "Mr. Lupin you have to stay calm and avoid any stress..." "Please Madame Pomfrey!" he begged. She sighed again. "I'll see what I can do. But for now stop speaking and eat your chocolate!"

After she had left, Remus covered his face in his hands.

Two or three days or even a week, he sighed, he knew he would have a hard time keeping up with all the homework and what would he say to the others? Not only would his long absence raise questions, but his new scars would be the greater problem to explain.

Remus saw the bar of chocolate laying on his bedside table and took it. At least he had enough time to think about a sensible excuse.

* * *

„What has happened?" James complained as he spotted the Gryffindor hourglass on their way to the great hall.

"50 points! Vanished!" "Come on James, get a grip!" Sirius yawned.

He had spent the complete night thinking and wasn't eager to listen to James whinig about some points.

"Don't you wonder why?" he asked him. "Not really. Someone must have been wandering around and got caught." "You seem to know a lot about it!" Peter squeaked.

"Because that's the only logical reason for the lost points!" he snapped and Peter didn't reply.

"I wish I knew who it was!" James said and took a bite of his toast. "Whoever it was won't be eager to let everyone know. So I doubt we will ever know." Sirius shrugged his arms and stirred in his porridge.

"Aren't you hungry?" Peter said and looked longingly at Sirius bowl. "Nah, take it." and he pushed his bowl over to him. "Yay!".

"Remus hasn't returned yet, has he?" James said. "Obviously not." Sirius answered.

An owl landed next to Sirius. He took the small letter that was attached to its leg and opened it.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I'm sorry that I hadn't had the time to write you before, but I wanted to warn you. Our parents, especially Mother, are very mad at you. They noticed your absence after the third day and you can't imagine the rage they were in._

 _They even started to check on your friends. You have to be very careful, otherwise I don't know what will happen next. Mother even thought about removing you from the family tree, but I don't think she will do it, not if you will change!_

 _That's why I wanted to write you. I know that our parents and you often had difficulties, but please try to understand them. All they want is the best for you! So take your time to rethink what's best for you and the family!_

 _Your brother_

 _Regulus_

Sirius screwed the letter up and threw it away. Suddenly he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Library. Maybe Remus is there. You two can go ahead and safe us places." and he left them behind.

Sirius didn't really think that he would find Remus there, but he wanted to get away from everything for some minutes.

The letter had thrown him off the track. He had always thought that Regulus would understand him. That he was another one to despite their parents' way of life, but as it seemed their parents had more success in brainwash him than they had with Sirius.

He turned to the staircase, but before he came very far Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Black!" he heard her call him.

Sirius frowned and turned to her. "Professor when it is about last night I'm very,..." "It is not about last night, but I am content to hear that you are sorry about your mistake." she interrupted him .

"So, is there a chance that you will give me back the points?" "Of course not Mr. Black, but let's come to the point. Do you know where Mr. Lupin stores his books for revision?" she asked him.

He looked at her in confusion. "Er, yes I think so. Why?" "Would you mind bringing them to the Hospital Wing? Mr. Lupin had a small accident while his visit at his parent's house and would like to study while he has to stay there." she ended.

"Yes, but of course. Do you know what happened to him?" "I'm sorry I can't say so." and she left.

Sirius considered telling James and Peter, but then he thought about Remus. If this accident had to do with his secret, he wouldn't want to corner him by bringing James and Peter. They would only ask questions to which Remus may not had the answers.

He walked upstairs to the common room and searched for the large staple of books Remus had left behind. When he eventually found them he took as many as he was able to carry and headed to the Hospital Wing.

"Hello?" he said as he entered. The Hospital Wing seemed to be completely empty. The only bed with close-drawn curtains was the last bed and Sirius slowly walked towards it.

He peered behind the curtains and saw Remus lying there. Before he was able to pull back his head, Remus had already spotted him. Sirius saw his face turning white.

"Sirius?" he breathed.

He stepped next to his bed. "Well, hi, Remus, I got you your books to revise and stuff." he mumbled.

"Sirius, I , I bet you have questions and.." "No, it's okay. You told us you have secrets and I don't want to urge you to anything. That's why I didn't tell James and Peter." he interrupted him.

"You didn't?"

"No, you know them. James always wants to know everything and Peter, well, is Peter." he took a deep breath, "And in addition, Remus. I know how it feels to have something that you don't want everyone to know."

Remus glared at Sirius. "What do you mean? I can't imagine you to have any deep secrets!"

"No Remus, you're wrong. I know how it feels to be ashamed about something and I definitely know how it feels to be left alone, because of what you are or think or whatever." he looked up to Remus. When he saw his expression he continued.

"I often tell everyone my family hates me and I hate them, but no one seems to realise that it's not so funny as it sounds. Remus, I , the short time I've been friends with you and James and Peter has been the best time I've ever had, so far as I can remember of course. You can't imagine what it's like to live with a family that constantly reminds you that you are a disappointment, just because your first words weren't _filthy mudblood"_

"Sirius, I'm..." "No, don't be sorry. All I wanted you to know is that I know how it feels to be alone, especially when it comes to things you don't want anyone to know." he ended

Remus looked at Sirius. "Thank you Sirius. Really."

The school bell rang and they could hear students running through the corridors to get to their lessons in time. "You'd better go now!" Remus said.

"Or I stay here and we play some rounds exploding snap and eat sweets!" he suggested. "Won't you get into trouble? "Not if you don't tell anyone!" and he winked at Remus.

Sirius and Remus spent the whole morning playing and chatting until Madame Pomfrey shooed Sirius away.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" he said as he left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

This night Remus lay awake and stared at the ceiling. He still felt his wounds aching and they made it impossible for him to sleep. If it hadn't been for the pains, he may would have been able to sleep, but nightmares were the next obstacles on his way to sleep. Not only had his transformations got worse also the things he remembered.

He had been really happy to spend the midmorning together with Sirius, but it also had made him think.

He didn't know that the situation with Sirius' family was that bad and it made him instantly feel bad, too, because he had only focused on his own problems and hadn't regarded the problems his friends may had and wasn't this what made friends friends? Concern about the other's problems?

He sighed. The lack of sleep and the pains made him gloomy, but he didn't want to wallow in self-pity.

At least he wouldn't have to spend the next days alone, which was a big improvement. He had nothing against Madame Pomfrey, but after a time it got dull to always hear that he had to stay calm and sleep.

Engrossed in thoughts he didn't notice as he dozed off.

He watched James, Peter and Sirius in their dormitory chatting, laughing. As their chatter drew louder the scenery started to change.

They now were in the library. Peter nibbled on a book about Potions and Sirius and James flew around the room and he tried to catch them.

When he caught James' ankle everything started to blur and he found himself in the forbidden forest. It was night and the light of the moon shined through the tops of the trees.

He followed a small dirt path. Suddenly, he stopped and listened, the familiar sound of big paws touching the ground drew nearer and nearer. Remus started to run, but instead of moving forwards he got nowhere fast.

Then a big animal appeared in front of him and he stopped running. The animal growled and jumped at Remus causing him to fall down on his back.

When he opened his eyes again he saw James, Sirius and Peter standing above him.

 _"Monster!"_ He tried to stand up. _"Filth!"_ Everything around him started to rotate. _"Liar!"._ Remus screamed out of the top of his lungs. _"Scum!" "Halfbreed!"._

Remus sat up in bed. A mixture of sweat and tears was running down his face and he could feel his whole body shaking, while the voices of his friends still were ringing in his ears.


	16. Chapter 16 : The marauders

Remus spent four days at the Hospital Wing until he was allowed to go back to the dormitory.

Sirius had visited him every day after his lessons and told him about everything that was going on in the castle.

"James finally managed to get detention. He hexed Snivellus with a really nasty little curse and Slughorn caught him red handed. So he is currently down at the dungeons cleaning all the school cauldrons." Sirius told him. Remus laughed. "It was only a matter of time!"

His laughter caused an enormous pain across his upper body and he stopped. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, It's just,..., nothing I'll be fine!" he assured Sirius.

Remus knew that he looked horrible. Even though Sirius didn't show it, he was shocked by his appearance and Remus couldn't blame him. Since he had come to the Hospital Wing his condition hadn't changed much. His face still was covered with wounds and those who had healed turned into fine white scars.

The time when Sirius was in his lessons Remus spent with reading and revising. Instead of sleeping at night, he tried to hold himself back from sleep. His dreams got worse and not only those about his transformation, but those about his friends. So every night, instead of sleeping, he took his quill and started to write revising papers.

All in all Remus started to look more and more exhausted with every new day. On his last day Madame Pomfrey had enough and urged him to take a potion for a dreamless sleep.

The next day he had woken up drunk with sleep. Sirius came by and helped Remus to carry all of his stuff back upstairs.

They entered the common room and spotted James sitting in front of the fire. His robes looked burned and the air around him was filled with an odd smell.

"Let me guess. You had to clean a cauldron Peter had brewed something in?" Sirius joked when he stood behind James.

"Don't even ask... I was nearly finished with all of them when suddenly one of the dirty ones was knocked over by something and the entire potion inside of it flowed over all the clean ones...and me. Worst. Day. Ever!"

"Then prepare yourself for the best day ever. Mr. Remus Lupin is back!" Sirius announced.

James turned around. "Remus!". When Remus stepped into the dim light of the fire James expression of joy faded away. "What happened with your face?" He stood up and walked up to Remus to take a closer look.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Had an accident at home. Nothing to get excited about."

James didn't look convinced, but sat back down. "By the way. Peter told me you've been away every evening while I was in detention. Where have you been?" James stared at Sirius.

He threw himself onto the sofa next to James. "Oh, you know, here and there. Nothing particular. I've been revising a bit." he said casually and winked at Remus who giggled.

James looked at Remus and then again at Sirius. "What's so funny? I don't think revising is anything to joke about!" he crossed his arms. "Seems like I'm the only one to not revise." he sulked.

Sirius ruffled through James' hair. "Poor little James." and James laughed.. "Ey stop that!"

"By the way, where's Peter?" Remus asked when he noticed that someone was missing.

James shrugged. "I don't know. He actually wanted to be here by now. Maybe he found something to eat. You know him. Where the food is, Peter's not far away."

When it was time for them to go to bed Peter still hadn't arrived. "Don't worry. We'll find him sooner or later!" Sirius said and switched into his pyjamas.

Remus felt that James peered at him as he changed. If his face was full of scars, it was nothing in comparison to his body. His whole back was scratched and all over his chest were big white scars.

He hurried to change and buttoned his pyjama.

When they eventually lay in bed Remus dozed off to abruptly wake up again. In the Hospital Wing he had the chance to study, but he couldn't turn on the light now. So he just lay there and listened to the sleeping castle.

Around midnight he heard steps. The sound got louder and now he heard someone panting.

The door to their dormitory swung open with a loud bang. Remus immediately sat up. "What the...?" James mumbled and Sirius switched on the light.

In the doorframe stood an exhausted looking Peter. "Peter what are you doing? Where were you?" Sirius asked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Peter was still panting. "Fourth floor,...Mirror,...Trapped!" "Sit down Peter and try to calm down. Here drink something!" and Remus gave him some water.

After some minutes Peter started to calm down and when he breathed normally again, he tried to explain once again.

"I was wandering around the fourth floor, because James was in detention, Sirius had vanished and Remus hasn't been back yet. Suddenly some Slytherins came by and started to tease me. When I tried to get away from them I ran into a dead end. I don't know if you know this one. It's the one with the big mirror at the end. I could hear them follow me. I didn't look where I was going and suddenly I found myself inside a huge cave! The Mirror was still in front of me and I saw the Slytherins standing in the corridor I've been standing minutes before. I walked through the cave until I came across another mirror, but this one showed the interior of a store and I bet that it is a store in Hogsmeade! The only problem was I didn't know how to leave again and I was stuck there until I made it out, but I don't really know how I managed to escape."

"You are kidding me!" James said with his mouth open when Peter had ended. "You don't mean to tell us that you've found a pathway from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade!" Sirius said marvelled.

"Peter, don't play with our feelings!" "No, I'm serious!" he assured them.

Sirius sat back onto his bed and James took Peter by his hands and started dancing around the room.

Amused by the view Remus started to laugh. When everyone calmed down again James looked at them.

"Boys, I don't know what you've planned for Friday afternoon, but you'd better go ahead and cancel it. We, gentlemen, are going to Hogsmeade!"

And with this prospect James, Sirius and Peter fell onto their beds and dozed off. Remus waited for them to fall asleep and walked downstairs to the common room. The excitement around Peter's return and his news made sleep something impossible for him to achieve.

He took some of his school books and started to do the homework he wasn't able to do back in the Hospital Wing.

On the next morning he woke up early and found himself in the common room. He had fallen asleep on his homework and a parchment was sticking to his cheek. Before anyone would find him there he slipped back into his bed and waited until the others woke up.

* * *

A thrill of anticipation accompanied all of them through the following week. Even Remus was so excited that he simply ignored his growing tiredness.

When Friday had finally arrived it was hard for them to keep still on their last lesson and when the bell rang they stormed out of the classroom up to their dormitory.

"Where's my cloak!" James said as he bowed over his trunk. "Oh wait! Here, I have it!" Sirius remembered and got the cloak out of his trunk. "Why do you have it?" " I borrowed it and you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up!"

James raised his eyebrows. "Have you been strolling around without me? I'm disappointed Sirius!" and he punched him.

"Do you think we will all fit under this thing?" Remus asked him as he examined the cloak.

James shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We will see." James stuffed the cloak in his bag and Peter led the way to the mirror in the fourth floor.

"Here. This is it!" he said when they reached the big mirror. "And how do we enter?" Sirius asked him.

Peter's ears turned red. "I don't know. Last time I just did this," and he pressed himself against the mirror as if he tried to go through it.

"Wow, that's amazing, you really know your stuff Peter." Sirius nagged. "At least I've found a secret pathway!" "Yeah if only you knew how you'd entered. That'd be great!".

Before Peter could defend himself James demanded them to be silent. He pulled out his wand and examined the mirror's surface.

After some minutes he pressed his palms against the mirror's frame. When nothing happened he frowned.

Suddenly, James walked to the end of the corridor and started to run. Before he crashed together with the mirror he had vanished.

The three of them exchanged looks and followed his example. They all entered the great cave Peter had told them about.

"How did you know?" Remus asked after Peter had followed them.

"I didn't, I just thought maybe it's like the wall at King's Cross. You have to run and believe that you will go through it."

"But Peter obviously hadn't believed that he could go through the wall when he tried to escape those Slytherins, did he?"

"Yeah, but he believed he could escape? I don't know I just tried it. I could have been wrong and all of you would have laughed at me, but hey it worked!" he smirked.

"Now, let's go!" and they started walking. The way to Hogsmeade had been longer than they had expected, but after they walked for what felt like an eternity they reached the other end.

They looked inside a small storeroom that was filled with many boxes. Some of them were opened and they saw Dungbombs and another box that was labelled with Sugar Quills.

"I can't believe it!" James breathed. "This is the storeroom of Zonko's Joke shop!

He exchanged looks with Sirius who couldn't believe it, too. "Do you reckon we have to run again?" Peter panted behind him. His face had turned into a bright red and sweat was running down his forehead. The walk to the end of the cave had been very exhausting for him.

"There's only one way to find out!"

James slowly approached the mirror and tried to walk through it. It worked and they now saw James standing in the storeroom.

They followed him and James and Sirius started to fill their pockets with Dungbombs, Sugar Quills and other things of the storeroom.

"Come on boys. That's theft!" Remus said. "Oh Remus, please. Don't be a spoiler. The owner has more than enough and he won't even notice!" Sirius argued and nibbled on a Sugar Quill.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang. Peter had been stumbling over a box with exploding play cards. The door of the storeroom opened and an annoyed looking man appeared.

Before he spotted the four of them, they hid under the cloak and slowly walked past the owner until they reached the door.

Walking under the cloak was very hard as there were four couples of legs trying to move. When they had left the store James removed the cloak.

"It's Friday, I don't think we will come across anyone we know." he explained when Peter looked at him with a scared expression.

They strolled around the street and stopped here and there to look through the display windows. When they walked past Honeydukes Sirius stopped and walked inside. As he returned he carried big bags full of sweets.

"Didn't they ask what you were doing here?" Remus wondered. "No, not at all. I guess as long as you pay they won't ask questions." and he threw a bar of chocolate to him and winked.

With a chuckle Remus caught the chocolate and opened it.

They walked up a small hill and when they reached its peak they saw a very old house standing on another hill in the distance.

Remus nearly dropped his chocolate when Sirius read the small sign attached to a fence that said "The Shrieking Shack"

"Everything ok Remus? You look like you've seen a ghost!" James joked. "No wonder! It is haunted!" Peter said nervously and looked over his shoulder as if he could be attacked any moment.

"Watch out Peter or the ghosts will get you!" Sirius joked in a not really convincing scary tone.

Remus ignored them. He stared at the house. He had never seen it from the outside before. Just as its interiors the outer facade looked decayed and as if it would break down any minute.

"Why do they say it's haunted?" he asked James without breaking his stare at the old house. "Since some months the residents hear horrible screams and howls and growls and everything is coming from that house." and he shrugged his shoulders. "They needed and explanation and I guess ghosts are good explanations for howling and stuff."

Remus shivered. Had he really been that loud? He knew that the wolf got more and more angry, but he hadn't thought that it was to this extent.

"Let's go up there!" Sirius suggested. "Yeah! It's not that far away and I bet it would be cool to see if it really is haunted!" James jumped up and down.

"No, let's go back!" Remus said. He felt the blood leaving his face. "Rubbish!" James said and climbed over the fence.

Remus followed them. If they were to go up there, he would do everything so they wouldn't get inside.

"Don't leave me alone here!" Peter squeaked, but after no one turned around he eagerly followed them.

It took them a while to reach the old house, but when they did James and Sirius searched for an entrance.

Peter appeared next to Remus. He was panting and obviously scared. "James, Sirius don't do that. You don't know what will happen and the house looks as if it is going to break down any minute!" he tried to stop them but they didn't listen.

Remus felt his palms getting sweaty. Sirius reached the front door or what used to be the front door and pushed hard against it.

Remus got more and more nervous. Inside of that house may not be any evidence of him, but if they knew that they were able to enter, maybe they would come back at night to see if the house was really haunted and then they could meet him and Remus' didn't want to think about what would happen then.

He wouldn't be able live with the knowledge that he could have stopped it somehow, before it escalated.

"Peter! Watch out! Behind you!" he screamed at him and Peter panicked. Before he knew what happened he fainted.

Remus sighed in relief. It had worked and now Sirius and James were distracted from entering the house.

"Oh no!" he heard Sirius mumble. They ran to Remus and Peter to check on him.

"Renervate." Sirius mumbled and pointed his wand at Peter. "Sirius! This is advanced magic! We don't learn this spell until third year!" Remus looked at him.

"And still here I am doing it." he chuckled and watched Peter as he opened his eyes again.

"What happened?" he mumbled. " You fainted you little chicken-hearted child!"

"We'd better go back now!" Remus implied and they all agreed. They walked all the way back to Zonko's and slithered under the cloak.

The door to the storeroom was still open and they heard a man cursing. They tiptoed downstairs, which was harder than before because of the bags full of sweets Sirius had bought.

"I can't believe it. How did they do this? The last time I checked on these boxes they were completely full!" Remus glared at James and Sirius who both tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Thieves, bandits,...Marauders! Nothing is safe from those kinds of people!" he cursed and turned his back to them.

They headed to the big mirror and leaned against it until they found themselves once again in the big cave.

"Very good. He won't notice...Tell you what he did notice it!" Remus scolded them, but they ignored him.

"Have you heard him? That's exactly what I've been searching for!" James beamed. "What have you been searching for?" Remus asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"A name!" "For what?" "Don't act stupid Remus. A name for us! And here we are... We are the Marauders!"

"Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "The Marauders" he repeated, "That's really cool!"

Remus shook his head. "Ah come on Remus!" James said and put his arm around him. "Imagine the people walking through the school talking about us and referring to us as Marauders! It's really catchy and everything!"

Remus chuckled. "That's the reaction I wanted to see. The only remaining things we need are cool nicknames!" he said thoughtfully.

"Oh please...don't come up with stupid nicknames. I'm Remus...I'm happy with that name and I really don't want to call you Big J or Jimbo!" and they laughed.

They walked back through the cave to the fourth floor and headed to the dormitory talking about the bright and glorious future of the four Marauders.


	17. Chapter 17 : Between admiration and hate

The next weeks James and Sirius still continued to mock Peter about his faint at the Shrieking Shack. They would randomly appear behind him imitating ghosts. Remus soon enough was annoyed by it and when they made Peter cry he told them to stop.

"Okey, but it's not our fault he's such a chicken!" James shrugged his arms and threw a hand full of lizard eyes into his cauldron. The potion inside hissed slightly and changed its colour.

"Brilliant Mr. Potter!" they heard Slughorn saying as he walked past them. Remus and Sirius' potions looked exactly the same and only Peter's brew looked completely different.

When Slughorn reached the teacher's desk he turned to the class. "As our next lesson falls onto Valentine's Day I want all of you to write an essay about the use and making of love potions! I expect at least one roll of parchment". After he had ended the bell rang and all students left the dungeons.

They reached the great hall and James let himself fall on the bench. "I need a break. All the teachers act like the finals are next week." he banged his head against the table.

Remus, who had pulled out one of his books and leaned it against his pumpkin juice, looked over to James. "Maybe, because it is important to have a good marks?"

"Oh shut up Remus. You aren't a big help you know?" James snapped. "James, don't jump down his throat. Instead of using your frustration against your friends use it against someone who deserves it." Sirius hinted and took a big bite of the chicken in front of him.

James sighed. "You are right, but who?" he pondered.

"Why...no...Sni...lus?" Peter said or tried to say as his mouth was completely filled with food. "Excuse me, what did you say?"Peter swallowed his food and repeated. "Why don't you hex Snivellus?"

"Don't get me wrong I always want to hex him, but since we drew on his forehead he is very careful..." James frowned.

He looked over to the Slytherin table where Snape sat together with a group of older students.

"Hey Sirius, aren't those your cousins?" and he pointed at the small group. Sirius looked up from his plate. When he spotted Snape his expression was stony and he simply nodded.

"I wonder what they want from that git" James said and turned back to his own plate. "Whatever it is it can't be good!" Sirius added.

After they had finished their lunch they headed to their History of Magic lesson.

As soon as they had sat down Sirius and James started to play hang man on the corner of Sirius parchment roll and Peter watched them.

Professor Binns entered the class room. His hair was completely white and he looked very old, some said he was even older than Dumbledore.

Just like every History of Magic lesson Binns started to lecture them and no one listened except Remus.

Eagerly he scribbled down every of Binns words.

The school bell rang and everyone awoke with a start. When they had left the classroom and headed to the common room James stopped. "Wait a moment. Where's Remus?" They looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The three of them went back to their classroom and spotted Remus with his head on his table.

"No way!" James giggled. They assembled around Remus and watched him. James started to poke him until he opened his eyes. He looked up to them. "What? Is the lesson over?" he yawned.

"Mr. Lupin, I don't know if you know about the importance of your notes, but if you don't write them, we will fail our exams!" James scolded him.

Sirius and Peter laughed behind James.

"That's not funny. I was just, so, so..." and he yawned again."Tired". James exchanged looks with Sirius who shrugged. "But why are you so tired?" "I can't sleep that's the reason, but don't worry I've never been good at sleeping." he joked and left the classroom.

"If he says so." James mumbled and followed him.

When they reached the common room Remus threw his bag in the corner and headed straight for the library. The others wanted him to stay, but he wouldn't listen.

"The boy is going to kill himself if he doesn't stop!" Sirius snorted. "So what do you want to do? Search for another secret pathway or let something explode? Personally, I would prefer the second idea." he said and looked at them.

"Actually, I have something to do." James muttered and scratched his head. "What?" "I can't tell you. Erm, but I have to go now." and he stood up and left.

Sirius watched James as he walked away. "What was that?" and he turned to Peter. He shrugged with his arms.

Peter's tummy made a horrible sound and he covered it with his hands. "I'll go and see if I can find something to eat!" and he left Sirius alone in the common room.

"They're kidding me!". His good mood had vanished and he stood up and left.

When he wandered through the corridor to the fifth floor he heard footsteps. He stopped and turned around, but nobody was there.

He continued walking, but as he started to walk the footsteps returned.

Suddenly, he turned around once more and this time a group of girls was standing behind him. When they realised that Sirius caught them they started to giggle.

Before he was able to ask what they were doing a small blonde girl from Ravenclaw stepped forward.

"You're Prim, aren't you?" he asked. Prim's face turned red. "Erm, yes. I didn't know you knew my name." and the other girls started giggling again.

"But of course, we have charms together, don't we?" If it was even possible, Prim's face turned even redder.

"Soo, what can I do for you?". he asked and didn't know what the fuss was all about.

The giggle drew louder. "I, erm, wanted to ask you, if you want to," she took a deep breath, " If you want to spent Valentine's Day with me." she mumbled.

Her request took Sirius by surprise and Prim must have noticed it, because she added, " I know we can't go to Hogsmeade like the other students, but we could walk around the grounds and take some biscuits with us and have fun."

Sirius didn't know how to react so he said yes and made the girls standing behind Prim scream and jump.

A door nearby swung open and Professor McGonagall looked inside the corridor. When she spotted Sirius and the girls she walked up to them.

"What is going on here? Why all this noise?" she scolded. The girls giggled once more and ran away. Before Prim followed them she gave Sirius a kiss on his cheek.

"Mr. Black can you explain this?" Sirius grinned and shrugged with his arms. "I don't know. I guess it's all about me!"

Professor McGonagall snorted. "Don't be too self-opinionated!" and she headed back to the classroom.

After this little incident Sirius had cheered up. Mindless he turned into another corridor and heard once again footsteps.

He slowly turned around his eyes closed and said, "Girls, girls. I'm very sorry, but I already have plans for Valentine's Day."

"Oh really? What a pity!" and the loud shrieking laugh of his cousin Bella filled the corridor.

Sirius opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of his two cousins and their boyfriends. Behind Narcissa a small figure appeared that turned out to be Snape.

"Look who we have here. Potter's watchdog!" he sneered. "No, no, no. We have a little blood traitor here. Our poor little auntie. I wrote her that she should cast you out, but she still has hope. Can you imagine, Narcissa?" and she laughed again. When her sister didn't reply she turned to her boyfriend.

"Rodolphus, what do you think we can do against scum like this?" as respond he pulled out his wand. "Exactly what I've been thinking of!"

She followed his example and threw a curse at Sirius. The curse hit him hard and he felt a horrible pain in his belly.

Bella threw several more curses and the rest of the group laughed about Sirius' attempts to dodge.

When she stopped to look at her sister Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"Calvario!" His first curse hit Narcissa's boyfriend who immediately touched his head. The long white-blonde hair started to fall down to the floor. He screamed and tried to catch the falling hair.

"Tentaclifors!" the next hit Bella and her head transformed into a gigantic tentacle.

While the rest tried to help them, Sirius ran away. "He's running away! Fast catch him!" he heard Snape shout, but the others didn't listen and tried to transform Bella's head back.

He ran through a tapestry and found himself in the seventh floor. His side started to ache, but he didn't stop until he reached the common room.

He fell onto a sofa and closed his eyes. He was still panting.

He hadn't expected this, but he had to face the truth. He would never be a part of this family and they would do everything to make life miserable for him until he gave up, but he wouldn't give up, he would do everything to make them miserable until they would give up. He would win this game.

The portrait hole opened and James entered accompanied by Remus.

"Hey Sirius! What have been up to?" Remus asked when they sat next to him.

"Oh, nothing. Sat here, done this, done that." he shrugged his arms.

"Counter question! What has James been up to? He didn't want to tell us when he left. So?" and he turned to face James.

"I, er, did, er nothing. Forget about it!" he muttered. "I'll go out on a limp and say it has something to do with Lily!" Remus teased him.

"What? No? Why should it! I don't like her!" and without another word he stormed upstairs.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and started to laughed.

If he had no family, Sirius thought, he at least had the best friends in the world.

* * *

AN: I'm absolutely stuck in a writer's block (I rewrote the next chapters a thousand times, but I'm just not satisfied with how they turned out D: I wouldn't mind some inspiration at this point :P ) . In addition to this I have a ton of exams I have to study for. Soooooo the next chapters may take their time, but I'm trying to update as soon as possible! I really, really hope you won't have to wait for too long ;)


	18. Chapter 18 : Armortentia

"JAMES POTTER!"

The scream was followed by the sound of breaking china. James, who had just put a a slice of bacon on his plate, suddenly stiffened and went pale. Before he had the chance to hide under the table, Lily Evans appeared behind him. She was heavily breathing and her face was full of rage. She held a piece of paper in her hand and started to wave in front of their faces.

"HOW DARE YOU TO ASK ME OUT! ME! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING!", she paused to breath.

Everyone in the Great Hall had stopped eating and chatting and looked at the scenery. Some of them even stood up to have a better view on James, whose face had turned into a glowing red.

"YOU ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE, DISGUSTING, AND...", but before she was able to say what else James was she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Evans, would you mind to explain why on earth you are screaming at Mr. Potter?"

Lily threw one more glance at James before she turned to face McGonagall.

"It's nothing Professor." McGonagall raised her eyebrows. " If it is as you said 'nothing' I would suggest that you sit back down and continue your breakfast!"

When Professor McGonagall had returned to her seat Lily stormed out of the hall. Remus turned his head to watch her leave and noticed Snape, who eagerly followed her out of the hall. After there was nothing left to see, except of an humiliated James, the other pupils continued their breakfast.

Either Remus nor Peter dared to look at James. Instead they looked down at their plates. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be very amused. Lily had thrown the piece of paper on the ground when she had left and now Sirius hold it in his hand and read it. When James had realised that Sirius read the letter he jumped up and tried to get it. But SIrius grip on the letter was to strong and James had to face his defeat.

"Uh lala James. I didn't know you are a poet!", he teased him. "Sirius, please, stop it!" James whispered.

"oys! Listen to this!" James started on last desperate attempt to stop Sirius, but he had no success.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Your hair is red like a Quaffel_

 _and you sight makes me jump of joy,_

 _so why don't we meet for a waffle?_

 _Tell me please if you are free_

 _on valentines day to go out with me_

 _your James._

On the last verse Sirius was barley understandable, because he laughed so much. Remus caught himself laughing aswell, but as soon as he saw James' face he restrained his laughter.

"Can I have it back now?" James snapped at Sirius. "Back? Never. I'm going to keep it. Who knows maybe I'll need it someday!" and he tucked the letter away.

They finished their breakfast and headed to their first lesson. As usual either Sirius nor James and Peter listened to their Professor.

When the class was dismissed the four of them walked down to the Dungeons for their Potion lesson. As they walked through the dark corridors of the Dungeons a group of older students walked passed them. Remus was able to overhear pieces of their conversation.

"Have you seen Malfoy? Apparently he had tried to regrow his hair with a potion a first year had made for him and instead of hair, snakes have started to grow and now he has to run around like this!" one of them said. "Modern Medusa I'd say.","Clair that is not funny! What happened to the first year? You can't tell me Lucius let him go like this." a tall, blonde girl asked. The other shrugged his arms. "I don't know, but if I were him, I'd hide somewhere!".

"Have you heard that?" Remus asked as he turned his concentration back to his friends. But they seemed to have been distracted by Sirius, who had been receiting James' letter once more.

"Is something?" Peter squieked, but Remus shook his head.

They entered the classroom and sat down in the last row. Slughorn started his usual speech and even Remus didn't listen. He had started to dislike Slughorn and when he had heard that it was him who had forgotten ( or better refused) to bring him to the Hospital Wing he decided it would be better to study potions on his own. He already worked through the nights reading in his books, another book about potions wouldn't make any difference.

When Slughorn told them to open their books and try to brew a weak love potion they used the opportunity to talk about James and Lily.

"You have to explain this James. I thought you didn't like her!" Sirius asked him. "Of course he likes her. No one with any sense would be so upset about any one if he or she doesn't like that person." Remus answered and threw a hand full of lizard eyes in his cauldron. The brew made an odd sound and changed its colour from blue to pink. "Oh well, here comes relationship guru Remus Lupin." Remus laughed and hit Sirius hard against the shoulder.

James looked up and smirked at Sirius' whining. "I don't know. She is very pretty and she seems to be super clever." James admitted. "But why didn't you told us?" "Maybe because he thought someone," and Remus pointed at Sirius,"... would laugh about it?" Remus ended. "Yeah, he's right." James nodded.

Sirius looked at them in disbelief. "Do you think I'm laughig about James liking a girl?" "I don't like girls." They looked at Peter, whose Potion had turned into a muddy puddle. "Yeah, we know Peter that's no surprise. But seriously! I'm laughing about that poem. It's hilarious. I mean 'Your hair is red like a Quaffle'?" Sirius ended.

James raised one eyebrow.

"So you dont think it's funny that she rejected me in front of the whole school?"

"No, ok maybe I find it a bit amusing, but no not really."

"And either way... who makes you the specialist for poems!" James chuckled and threw a chopped earthworm at him. Sirius ducked and the worm hit Peter instead. "I had lessons..." he mumbled.

"Lessons? You mean 'Poem lessons'?" Remus asked. "Yeah, once a week me and my brother had to read out loud poems and write some. I even have a collection of about hundred poems written by me, but I guess my mom burnt them." he turned red.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Imagine, you could have helped me and maybe she would have gone out with me!" James beamed.

"Next time I'll ask you to write a somnet for me!" "You mean a Sonnett?""Is that something to eat? " "No Peter, it's a special kind of poem." "Yeah this one I mean!"

"And what do we have here?" A voice interrupted them.

They must have been louder than they thought, because Slughorn stood right behind them.

"ALways you four. Whenever I look at your table I see you chatting. Show me you cauldrons!" He looked inside their cauldrons. All of them, except Peter, had managed to brew a perfect love potion. Only Peter's looked like it would rather be a poison than a love potion. Slughorn wrinkled his nose over the smell of Peter's brew.

"It seems like Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Lupin are constantly distract you Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. Maybe a week of detention will alter your behaviour." Remus frowned.

"You can't do this! It's me and James who are always talking. Remus and Peter are the ones who suffer!" Sirius interjected. Slughorn looked down at Sirius.

"If I were you Mr Black I would restrain on such a behaviour. You don't want me to inform you parents, do you?" Sirius' face turned a bright red and Slughorn walked to the front.

"Alright, as all of you have more or less created a bit of love on your own, let's concentrate on what we have here." and he pointed at a big cauldron next to him.

Out of the cauldron they saw the steam rising. "Who of you can tell me what this i?" and he looked through the rows. Remus raised his hand. As no one else made any sign of knowing what it was Slughorn pointed at Remus.

"It's Armortentia, Sir. It's a love potion and it is very strong." he ended. "The strongest to be precisely. As our lesson ends here and I'm actually not supposed to show you this potion until you are in sixth year, we will end here. Mr Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew please come to me to talk about your detention. Class dismissed"

The class left the Dungeons and when they were alone they walked up to Slughorn. James and Sirius came with them and the four boys stood in front of the big cauldron as Slughorn was stirring it.

Remus tried to listen to the Potion Master, but the potion inside the cauldron bemused him. A sweet scent came from it and Remus tried to identify what it was, but he had never smelled something like this before.

"Remus? Remus is everything alright?" James' voice drew him back to reality. He shook his head and looked at them. "What?" His friends giggled.

"Seems like you didnt really care about your detention!" "WHat did Slughorn say? What do we have to do ?" Instead of an answer the other boys just laughed.

They slowly left the classroom and walked up to their common room.

"Have you smelled the potion?" Sirius asked them as they walked upstairs. "Oh yeah." James said and smiled. "It smelled like old wood and fire" Sirius reminisced. "What? No! It smelled like Lily, didn't it? All flowery and light!" "Light? How can somethng smell like light?" Sirius snorted. James punched him.

"I think it smelled like chicken." Peter said an rubbed his tummy. "How odd. So it did smell different for all of us?" James asked. "Looks like it. Remus what did you smell?" He shrugged his arms. " I don't know, I can't describe it." "mhmm" James said and they reached the portrait hole.

Before they entered a shaky voice stopped them.

"S-S-Sirius? I didn't find you in the hall. I thought I can find you here, because of our date, do you remember?"

It was Prim. Sirius' heart dropped. He had totally forgotton about her.

"Oh Prim, yes, I erm will be right back and we can go!" he stuttered. Prim's expression changed and now a big smile filled her face. Sirius hurried into the common room ad when the portrait had closed behind him he looked at his friends.

"What now? I have nothing planned and I bet she wants a gift! Argh!" James took SIrius by his shoulders and shook him.

"Don't worry! We will help you!"

* * *

AN: FINALLY! This one really took its time. I've written this on a small tablet so if you see any (major) mistakes blame it on my bad eyesight or the touchscreenkeyboard (is this even a word?! :D) :P


	19. Chapter 19 : The origins of a ladies'man

_Prim_

It was way past curfew when Prim entered the Ravenclaw common room. Apparently everyone had already gone to bed for there was nobody to be seen and the fire had gone out.

She tiptoed upstairs and opened the door to her dormitory. She looked around to be sure that everyone was fast asleep and hurried into her bed. Prim had just closed her eyes when when something heavy jumped on top of her. The other girls had waited for her to come back and now jumped onto her bed.

"Come on Prim! Do you really think we would let you off like this?" "Yeah, exactly. Tell us everything!" "Did you hold hands?" "Did he give you a gift?" "Did he kiss you?" By the last words their giggle drew so loud that girls from the other rooms came in. "Girls, please, some of us want to sleep!" The door closed and the girls calmed down a bit.

Prim sat up and looked at them. She sighed. "I will have to tell you, don't I?" All of them nodded violently.

"Well, where do I start...

As you all know I left the Great Hall, because neither Sirius or one of his friends were there. So I went to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and there I found him. At first I thought he had forgotten about me and our date, but I've never been so wrong.

After some minutes he came back to me and he looked so handsome. His hair was a bit untidy, you know a bit like James Potter's hair, but much better!"

"Nothing is better than James' hair!", the girl to her right interrupte her. "He is super cute!"

"Of course James is cute, but Sirius is handsome and I prefer him much more!", Prim snapped.

"Either way. He smiled at me and told me how beautiful I was looking and that he had never seen anything as pretty as me. "

She made a pause for the other girls to giggle. When they stopped she continued.

"Then he asked if was afraid to break some rules, because he'd like to break some to make this the best date ever. I didn't know how to reply so I just stood there and shook my head."

"Uhh he is soo cool!"

"Ahh I don't know if I should tell you the rest..." "Prim! I don't care about anything, but I wanna know everything about that date! Got me?" "You don't have to get angy Gina!" Prim giggled.

Prim sighed once more and continued. "Well, we walked trhough the castle and at one point he asked me to close my eyes. I did it and when I opened them again we were in giant cave." "A cave? All of a sudden?" "Yes Mafalda, all of a sudden, but he told me that it was a secret passageway which I wasn't supposed to know about."

"Uhhh! How romantic!", the girl named Mafalda squieked.

"We had to walk for some time, but then we were in a room and suddenly I found myself at Zonko's!"

"Wait. Stop. WHAT?" Gina's mouth fell open. "He took you to Hogsmead?" Mafalda asked in disbelief. Prim smiled and turned red.

"Yes, he took me to Hogsmead and that's where the date really started...

"But Sirius what if a teacher sees us here?" I asked him. He simply smiled and ruffled through his hair. "Don't worry. Most of them are sitting in the Three Broomsticks and that's not where we are heading." He took me by my hand. I instantly turned red and hoped that he wouldn't notice it, but when he looked at me he simply winked. So we walked through the street. With all the snow that is still laying outside it looked like a beautiful painting. Even though it looked so beautiful it was still very cold, but before I started freezing we entered a small cafe. And what shall I say it was the most stunning cafe I have ever seen in my entire life. The walls were painted in a soft pink and on each table were small heart shaped candles. It smelled like cinnamon and chocolate. It was perfect.

When I looked around my heart stopped. Most of the tables were already occupied and I was afraid that we might not get a seat."

"But you did, didn't you?" "Shhh Dora, let her continue!" "Sorry..."

"Yes we did. Sirius talked to the owner, a very old lady, and she then led us to a table in the corner of the room. Everything was just perfect. He ordered us two hot chocolates and as we waited we talked a bit."

"Uhhh what have you two been talking about?"

"Not much to be honest I was really nervous I bet he was , too! But then he started talking. "So what do you think about Howarts?", he asked . "Erm, I really like it, but sometimes it's just overwhelming. You see I'm from a muggle family and I didn't know about magic until I received my letter, so sometimes I still cannot believe this is all real." and I smiled at him. For a short moment he was deep in thoughts, but then he smiled back at me. "And you? What do you think?" "Me? I love it. My whole family is magical therefore I knew about all this stuff before, but nevertheless it's a complete knew experience for me, too." "Uhh I envy you. I wish I would have been raised in a family of witches and wizards!" I told him and I really ment it, because I think it would have been much cooler, but he looked rather grim about my comment. "Believe me, I'm the one who envies you. Just because they're witches and wizards doesn't make them better people." After this there was a pause. You know it was quite awkward. Thank god he broke the silence after some minutes. "But let's not talk about school. Tell soemthing about yourself! I wanna know you." And so I did. Our chocolate came and while we were drinking I told him about me and yeah. He didn't really speak. He listened.

When we were finished he payed and asked if I'd like to walk around a bit of if I was tired. Of course I said that I wanted to walk with him and so we left.

Outside on the streets the sun had already gone and now the wind was really cold. I hadn't had a jacket, because I didn't think we would go outside, but Sirius is soo sweet. He gave me his jacket. "Aren't you going to freeze?" I asked him but he shook his head. "It's ok I'd rather freeze than to see you freeze" "

All the girls in the room said "Aww" in the same moment.

" I thanked him and we walked through the streets. After a time the street started to go uphill. It took us some time, but we eventually reached the top of the small hill and from there we had a perfect view over the town. He pointed at a house, which stood on another small hill in the distance . "Do you know what this is?" he asked me. I shook my head. "It's called the Shrieking Shack. The house is haunted. Every now and then the people from Hogsmead hear a terrible scream drawing from here." I instantly felt a cold shiver running down my spine and I could swear that I heard a distant scream!

"Before I forget it. I have something for you!" he then said and seacrhed in his pockets. He held a small gift in his hands. The wrapping was red with a golden bow on top of it. My heart throbbed so hard against my chest that I was sure it would burst out any minute! I opened it and...it was a necklace. It was so beautiful. It was golden and had the form of a flower, I guess it's a lily, but I don't know. He took the necklace and put it around my neck. "Perfect!" he said as he looked at me. I blushed and didn't know what to say so I just whispered 'thank you'.

He looked me directly in the eyes. It was as if everything around us was unimportant. The time stood still and all that mattered were the two of us."

"And then? I bet he kissed you!" The other girls groaned. "Gina! You totally destroyed the atmosphere!" Mafalda snapped at her and hit her against the shoulder. " Ouch!".

"Anyway, yees he did and it was so beautiful. Afterwards he brought me back to the castle and that's where the date had ended."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. Sirius Black kissed you! The probably best looking boy in our year kissed you!" Dora said as she jumped up and down. "And what now? Are you two going out together" Mafalda asked. Prim shrugged with her shoulders. I think so. I mean how do you know you're going out with someone?" she wondered. "Well, he kissed you, didn't he? And he gave you necklace, which I want to see by the way. Soo I think you two are going out." Gina concluded. "Yeah you're right! I can't believe it. Sirius Black is my boyfriend! We will be together for forever and we will marry and aahhhhhhhhh!" she took her pillow to dim her scream she let out of sheer joy.

* * *

 _Sirius_

When Sirius came back that night the boys were waiting for him. "And how was it?" James asked him. Sirius let himself fall down on his bed. " I dont know. Ok I guess." he answered. "Wow, I love the way you can create vivid images in my mind with your words. It's like I've been there with you" Remus said sarcastically and made James and Sirius laugh. "Thank you again for the gift James you really safed me there, but I wonder, I hadn't had the time to ask you who was it for in the first place?" Sirius asked James. James' face turned red. "It was supposed to be a present for Lily. You know for our date." "Oh, I owe you one!" "One word...Sonnett!" and the four of them laughed.

* * *

On the next morning Prim was surrounded by a group of girls. Even some second and third years asked her about her date. So it happened that the story of their date soon was a hot topic all around Hogwarts. As it seemed everyone who retold the story added his or her own little extra and so the date soon consisted of a dangerous broom flight to a near muggle city, a dive in the lake and Sirius' heroic act of saving Prim from a group of Vampires.

"Don't you want to tell them that these things aren't true?" Remus had asked him once when they walked past a group of girl, who started to whisper eagerly as soon as they walked by. "No, why should I? I mean it was quite heroic of me to safe her from that vampires and to get a good broom, which would carry both of us, was really hard!" Remus shook his head over this statement.

In this times Remus tried to spent as much time as possible in the library. Not only did he dislike the attention their little group now had, but he also was annoyed, because of Sirius and Prim. She was always with them. Wherever Sirius would go, she was already there. It seemed like she had a feeling as if she had to shield Sirius from other girls. Plus, they never even talked. She just sat there and looked at him. James and Peter weren't any better. They loved the attention and especially Peter had started to worship Sirius as a kind of god. _As if it was so great and godly to get a girlfriend_ Remus thought. He had better things to worry about. The exams drew nearer and nearer and so did the next full moon.

He still didn't know how much Sirius knew about him and his...problem. He simply hoped at the topic wouldn't come up til the year had ended. When they all would go home for summer holiday, he would have much time to think about a new excuse and explanation for his friends and the odds were on his side, because with Prim by his side and the whole attention around him, Sirius had obviously better things to think about. So Remus hoped.

* * *

AN: OMG WHAT'S THIS`? ANOTHER UPDATE? Yeah I know I'm such a generous god...( haha if only :'D). I hope it wasn't toooo confusing with Prim's part ;) (and once again: Small tablet + bad eyesight = there might be some typos...but only maybe..:P)

A comment to the reviews: First of all: Thank you so much fo the tipps and kind words you have written! I really hope the story will live up to all of your expectations! I have sooooooooooo many plans for the story ( and who knows maybe I'll even add an anti-werewolf teacher in third year :P) So I hope all of you will stick around :) ~ Joleyn


	20. Chapter 20 : The wolf's call

AN: The end of the first year is near my dear friends. The reason why this chapter is so frickin' long consists of two parts. Firstly it's the 20th chapter and hey how cool is that! Secondly I'm off for holiday and to be honest I don't feel like updating while I'm on holiday :P I hope, as always, that you will like this 'little' chapter :) If there's anything you don't like just write a review and if you absolutely loved this chapter, well, write a nice review :)

* * *

„Maybe this will make you stop chattering in my class! " Slughorn said as he led Remus into a small room next to the Great Hall, which he had never entered before. It was completely filled with various trophies, each standing for a student who did great things for the school.

„Mr. Pettigrew, of course, will not be with you here. He will follow me downstairs to clean the school cauldrons." He had already set a foot out of the room when he turned around, „And Mr. Lupin, it is of course unnecessary to say that you are not allowed to use magic. Mr. Filch brought you the fitting tools for that task." He smiled and pointed at a pot full of water and a brush. Slughorn left the room.

Remus sighed. He took the small brush and kneeled down to clean the first trophy. The hours passed by and still there was no end in sight. The room might have been small, but somehow the number of dirty trophies didn't reduce.

He scrubbed hundreds of names and every name made him wonder who that person was. Some names he recognised like Dumbledore or McGonagall, he had to smile when he saw the name M. McGonagall on a Trophy that said _Best Chaser of the Year 1951_.  
 _So McGonagall had been a very good Quidditch player. James will love this_ he thought. Other names on the other hand he didn't recall to have heard.

When only one trophy was left Remus let out a small sigh. He took it and put it on the ground in front of him. It was an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School. The name that belonged to the trophy was Tom Riddle. Remus brushed over the name. He wondered what Tom had done to receive a trophy like this. He must have been a very good person, who everybody liked. Whatever he had done, maybe Remus could do it as well and get one, too.

He shook his head. Of course he would never get an engraved trophy for anything. No one would like a werewolf to be honoured.

He placed the trophy back in its shelf and stood up. His knees felt sore and he left the room. The Great Hall was empty, so he had missed dinner. As if his tummy had just realised how hungry he was it made a horrible noise. Remus hurried upstairs. When he reached the sixth floor he heard muffled voices drawing from a nearby class room. He didn't want to be nosy, but when the voices drew louder he sneaked towards the door.

"Listen, I really like you, but right now I just don't have time for a relationship. With all the upcoming exams and classes I don't want to neglect you, because you mean so much to me! As soon as everything is over and I have more space to breathe we can be together again!" the first voice explained. "Really? Okay, I will wait for you! Just let me know, ok ?" a girl answered. Then there was movement and Remus hid in the shadow of an armor next to him. The door opened and a small girl walked past him. She let out a silent sob and rubbed her eyes. Was she crying? The girl reminded him a lot of Prim, but in the dim light of the candles he couldn't make out who it was. Only when he saw Sirius leaving the room did he understand that it indeed had been Prim.

In contrast to Prim he seemed completely content with himself. "Sirius?" Sirius jumped and nearly fell down. "Remus? What on earth are you doing there, behind an armor?!" he panted. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump! I heard voices on my way up to the common room and ..." "And you thought it would be fun to snoop around?" Sirius interrupted him. Remus didn't know what to say. "Erm, no, I mean, ehm..." "It's ok Remus. You're a marauder and that's what we do, isn't it?" "Is it?" Remus said and raised his eyebrows. Sirius winked at him and swung his arm around him. "But of course it is. Detect and reveal secrets is the most fun thing I can think of." Remus swallowed at his words. He tried to think about something else to talk about. "Sooo you and Prim that's..." "Yep, it's over. Thank god, she really started to annoy me." Remus looked at Sirius. "I thought you ended it, because you wanted to concentrate on your school work and marks?" "Well, you see that's what I told her. In reality I just wanted her to go away. She really is annoying you know, she would never leave me alone, follows me around everywhere and the talking," he rolled his eyes, "...the talking was the most annoying thing about her. 'Uh and Carol said that Kevin had told Sophie that Stephan had a crush on Mafalada blah blah blah'." Remus was startled. "But why didn't you tell her that? I mean now she has hope that you and her will be back together!" "And? What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked. "What's wrong with that? You don't want to be together with her! That's what's wrong with that!" Remus snapped. "Wow, you don't have to be that touchy about it. Who knows, if I don't find anyone else and still want someone over the holidays I'll ask her." And he shrugged his arms.

They reached the common room. Without a word he stormed upstairs to the dormitories. He didn't want to talk with Sirius or hear him bragging about dumping Prim. He couldn't believe how Sirius was acting. Just because that poor girl had some traits he didn't like he kicked her out of his life and he had lied to her _. SO that's how he treats people who doesn't fit in his life ,_ he thought, _well she was only talking too much. What would he do if he knew about me? Would he also lie to me? Or would he simply abandon me?_

Remus was furious. He had started to believe that there was a small possibility, a very, very small possibility that Sirius might understand him, might like him no matter what, but now, after he had seen Sirius' true face, he knew that this was impossible. Remus hit hard against the stone wall. He felt blood running down his knuckles. He stood there for several minutes until he heard voices. He slipped under his blanket and pretended to be asleep. His hand was throbbing and where it laid a red circle appeared on his blanket. The door to the dormitory opened and the other boys came in. Their talking and laughing stopped immediately when they saw Remus in his bed.

They went to bed and when Peter started his usual snoring Remus wanted to stand up, but the sudden sound of blankets let him froze again. Someone was walking from one side of the room to the other. Then the person sat down to the bed next to Remus, Sirius' bed.

"Hey. Do you think they're asleep?" James whispered. Once more Remus heard the sound of moving blankets. "Yes, I think so!" Sirius answered, also whispering. "So what was it with Remus today? I mean detention is never a fun thing, but no reason to storm off like this!" James asked. "I don't know. He overheard me and Prim and then he got super angry." "That doesn't make sense. Not at all!" "When did Remus ever made sense?" They giggled. Peter let out a very loud snort and they stopped. "Shh, before we wake them!"

"No, but really I don't have an idea. Maybe he likes Prim?" Sirius suggested. "Nah, I don't think so. He was always quit annoyed about her." "So why isn't he happy that I ended it?" "I don't know. One more mystery to add to the long list of mysteries of the Remus Lupin... ". They were silent for some minutes.  
"While we're on it do you really believe that his mother is sick? I've never heard of a sickness that occurs only once a month that can' be treated. You visited them, didn't you? Didn't you say his mother didn't look sick at all?" James said. Remus held his breathe. Sirius must've made an odd move, because the bed made a loud squeak sound. "Well, yeah she didn't look sick, but as you said back then, she probably didn't want me to see it." "Yes, I know I said that, but, I don't know. He said it himself, he has secrets he can't or better don't want to tell us. I can't see anything that's so bad that he couldn't tell us." Sirius waited before he responded, "Maybe it's nothing bad, but something he is afraid of or ashamed about? Maybe one day he'll tell us until then I'd leave him alone." "Afraid? Come on it's not like he turns into monster or something. I mean we would notice if he'd start hiding under Peter's bed and trying to eat him." James joked, but Sirius made an odd sound. Something between a giggle and a gulp. "Is everything alright?" James asked. "Yes, yes. I'm just super tired.", and he imitated a yawn. "Yeah me too. I'll go to bed then."

James headed back to his own bed. Remus, who had listened to their conversation, lay in his bed with his eyes wide open. 'It's not like he turns into a monster...' It's exactly like this. Remus couldn't lie still anymore. He waited until he was sure that everyone was asleep and left the dormitory. He wanted to get out. It was too much for him. He had heard it. They didn't believe him, they knew that something was wrong and it was only a matter of time until they would realise that he indeed turned into a monster. What would happen then?

He didn't look where he was going. When he entered a corridor he stopped. In front of him was Peeves. Remus wanted to turn around before Peeves noticed him, but it was already too late.

"Huuuuuuuuii, who have we hereeee? An itsy bitsy firtsy yeary!" he said in a sing sang. "Leave me alone!" Remus shouted and ran away. But he had underestimated Peeves, with a loud howling sound he followed him and destroyed all the armors that came in his way. "Uhhhhhhh AHHHHHHHH. Itse not nice to shout at people!" Suddenly he appeared in front of Remus, who fell down. "Oopsy. Shall I help you?" and with another loud howl he threw a vase at Remus.

"MR. LUPIN," a voice shouted. Remus' heart stopped beating. "Uhhh Lupin. Looooooooopy Lupin. AHAHAHAHAHA Looooopy Luuuuuuupin!" "Go away Peeves or I'll call the Baron." The voice said. In response Peeves saluted and vanished.

Remus turned around. Professor Lawson was standing in a doorframe in his pyjamas and with his wand in his hand. "Professor Lawson, I..." Remus started. "You thought it would be fun to run around the school and to damage several armors on your way?" Lawson interrupted him. "No, no, that was Peeves I didn't do anything!" "Except of running around the castle way past curfew." Remus had no response and nodded. "Is everything alright?" the Professor asked. Remus thought about telling him about Sirius and James, but on second thought it seemed childish. "I just wanted to get out." He therefore answered. His teacher didn't look convinced, but his face didn't look that strict anymore. "I see. It's only natural to want that, but I have to remember you that three o'clock in the morning might not be the perfect time to get a clear head. Either way, I will have to give you detention. I'd rather do this than take points from you. Between you and me..." and he looked over his shoulder as to make sure they weren't overheard. "I don't want to see Gryffindor on the last place when it comes to the house cup." And he winked and Remus. He smiled. "Therefore, detention . Come to me after our next lesson, which is as I remember tomorrow, and I'll tell you what you'll have to do. Now, back to your dormitory and no more strolls around the school. The best thing to clear your head is a good and deep sleep my boy."

Remus turned around and walked back to the dormitory. Silently he slipped under his blanket. As he was lying in bed the tears were running down his face. He didn't see any way out of his situation. Everything seemed worthless, his so called friendship, his marks, the lessons, everything.

* * *

The next morning came and Remus woke up with his hand still hurting and his eyes red and swollen. The others were already awake and ready for the day. "Oy Remus!" James said with his toothbrush in his mouth. He threw something and Remus caught it. "I found it underneath my bed. Thought it is yours." Remus inspected it and looked at the title. _Beasts and how to cope with them_ by Randall Spektracle. "That belongs to me!" and Sirius snapped the book out of Remus' hands. Their eyes met, but Remus couldn't understand the look on Sirius face.

"Why do you have this thing?" Peter asked. "This thing? You mean a book?" "Yes!" "Because I like reading," "Since when?" "Since always!" . "Boys, please it's early in the morning and I don't want to start my day with a headache." James interrupted them. "I mean, I totally understand you Peter. I'm very disappointed as well...Reading, who are you? Remus?" and they laughed. Remus faked a smile and stood up. As professor Lawson had said sleeping had cleared his head a bit. Surely, James and Sirius suspected something and maybe Sirius knew more than Remus wanted him to, but if they knew something concrete he'd notice it.

"Is everything alright again? Listen I'm sorry if the way I managed with Prim made you angry..." "It's alright. I was just tired." And he shrugged with his shoulders. The thing with Sirius and Prim still made him feel very uncomfortable, but Sirius knew something and he hadn't abandoned him, yet, and maybe it was just a thing he did with girls, which still wasn't nice. He just had to keep a cool head. He couldn't afford being so easily upset. It would make everything worse. _Keep the wolf down,_ he thought.

They finished their breakfast and headed for their classes. The hours passed by and soon Remus found himself at the end of his DADA lesson. As Professor Lawson had demanded he came to him afterwards.

"Mr. Lupin, right. Friday evening you will go with our gatekeeper into the forest to..." "Into the forest?! But it's forbidden!" Remus said in disbelief. "Yes, therefore the name Forbidden Forest, but on this occasion it will be permitted. Hagrid needs some help with something and when I asked him if he could take you with him he was more than pleased." The Professor ended. Remus let out a small sigh and nodded. "Alright then, eight o'clock at Hagrid's hut." And he left the classroom.

"What have you been talking with Lawson" Sirius asked. "Oh, I have detention on Friday. I'll have to go into the forest." A loud clank followed his words. James had dropped his things. "Into the forest? Really? Can we come with you?" James' eyes beamed. Remus, who was a bit bewildered by James reaction, shrugged with his arms. "It's detention so I don't think it'll work." He mumbled. "Dammit...Hey Evans do you want to meet for homework later?" he shouted as they passed Lily, who was in deep conversation with Snape. She looked startled. "No, I already do that with Sev." She snapped.

"What was that?" Sirius giggled. James shrugged his arms. "I thought maybe she doesn't like that poem stuff. So I planned to be a bit more active when it comes to asking her out." "I already can see an enhancement of your chances." Remus mocked. James crossed his arms and looked devastated. "Oh come on! One day you'll get her!" Sirius tried to cheer him up.

Back in the common room the four boys sat down onto one of the sofas near the fire. This night they would have another Astronomy lesson. Some older students were sitting in the corner of the room doing their homework and some other first years tried to bewitch an odd looking plant.

James and Sirius were in a deep conversation about Quidditch. "At home we have big Quidditch field on which I can practice all summer long," James bragged. "You should definitely visit us so we can play together!". Sirius leaned back. "Yes this would be great and next year we will go to the try outs!" Sirius said with his eyes closed. James beamed. "Yes! I always wanted to play for Gryffindor! What is your favourite position though?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I'm a decent Beater." "I'm definitely a chaser. Keeper is super boring; you're always flying around the same position. Seeker might be ok though, but I'm way too clumsy to be one," "Hear, hear." Remus added. James threw a pillow at Remus, but missed him. "And that's the reason I'm not a good beater..." The boys laughed. After Remus had finished the rest of his week's homework he turned towards the others. Sirius and James were still talking about flying. They bragged about dangerous stunts they have survived and Peter hung on their lips. When the portrait hole swung open and Lily entered the room James' voice drew immediately louder. He got so loud that the other pupils were already covering their ears.

Sirius, who was nearest to James and whose ears started to turn red, covered James' mouth with his hands. After a short struggle James gave up. "Why did you do this? Didn't you see? She started to notice me!" James snapped at him. "Yeah, she and the rest of the country!" James turned pink. To divert their attention to something else than himself James turned to Remus. "How does it come that you have more detention than all of us together? I never see you making a fault or anything!" "I don't know. It's not my fault you don't get detention." He answered. "Exploding Snap anyone? We'll have time for a round before we'll have to go." Peter threw in and all of them agreed.

When it was time for them to go they took their bags and walked up to the Astronomy Tower. They entered the classroom five minutes early, but their Professor was already distributing their homework they had to hand in. "Very good Mr. Lupin, an excellent essay about the correlation of Mars and Saturn," he turned to James and Sirius. "These two are excellent, too, even so excellent that every word is exactly the same. I'm just surprised that you didn't copy name as well. Next time hand in your own homework. Detention for both of you. Saturday afternoon in my office!" he scolded the two of them. "Saturday afternoon? But Professor, the Quidditch game is on Saturday afternoon!" James frowned. "What a pity then that you won't see it." And he walked off to the next table.

"Why so sad James? I thought you wanted more detention?" Remus mocked him. "Haha, I want fun detention, like you, but no. Instead I'll miss the match.

The rest of the lesson James mood stayed the same and no one of the others made an attempt to cheer him up. Back in their dormitory James' raged for over thirty minutes and he only stopped when all of them carried him into his bed and tied him to a bedpost. "Not funny!" he said. "But somehow very satisfying." They had answered before they went to bed.

On this Friday morning Remus stood up and looked outside. The snow had now completely vanished and the trees of the Forbidden Forest were swaying in the wind. Remus didn't want to think about the upcoming night. He had heard horrible stories about giant spiders and , even though it might be a bit ironical, of werewolves. He let out a hoarse laugh. So for one part he didn't need to be afraid, it wasn't like he could become a double werewolf. "Hey Remus are you ready?" Peter asked when the others were ready to leave. "Yes, I'm coming."

Remus had difficulties to concentrate that day and he caught himself several times dozing off into a wild daydream in which he stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and he was surrounded by dark creatures.

* * *

After their last lesson he still had some hours before he had to go to Hagrid. Therefore he took his books and headed for the library.

His friends didn't mind him going alone as none of them was eager to watch him read book after book. When he was out of sight Sirius turned to James and Peter. "What's he trying to do? Read everything about every creature, so that he can beat them all?" "I wouldn't be surprised if that is exactly what he's doing." James giggled. "Oh, I forgot my Transfiguration book in the classroom. Go on I'll catch up later." Sirius said as he noticed the missing book. James and Peter walked away towards common room and Sirius turned around back to their classroom.

He knocked on the door and when nobody answered he entered. There stood, in the middle of the room, Lucius Malfoy. His long, blonde hair bound into a low ponytail. He didn't notice that somebody had entered.

"So you managed to get your hair back." Sirius said dryly. Malfoy swirled around. As he realised who it was that had entered his lips curled up to a smile. "Oh, Black. Yes indeed, your little hex wasn't that strong you know." "It wasn't? Mhm I heard differently. Isn't it true that you had a rather, well let's say big problem with regrowing them? I remember to have heard something about snakes." Now it was Sirius who was smiling. Lucius' face turned red. "As you can see I managed to get everything back and to this little accident...Let me tell you that the person who had been responsible for it, got what he deserved and you will, too, when the time is right." With these words he left the room. Sirius looked after him as the door closed behind him. He got what he deserved? Who was he? What had Malfoy done to him? Sirius didn't want to think about what exactly Malfoy did with people who failed him. He pondered for some moments about the mysterious person that had gotten in such deep trouble with Malfoy, before he remembered why he came there in the first place. He took his book and was already on his way out when he heard a muffled sound. Nobody was in the room, Sirius was sure, but there it was again. The sound came from a small cupboard at the end of the class room.

Slowly Sirius opened the cupboard door. He had to look twice to identify what it was. It's legs consisted of wood planks and its' body was completely covered in feathers. Instead of an nose a big rhino horn sat in the middle of its' face. Only when Sirius saw the black , greasy hair and the Slytherin tie did he realise that it was Snape. He must have been the one to give Malfoy the wrong potion. Sirius helped Snape out of the cupboard. "We better get you up to Madame Pompfrey!" he said. Before they reached the exit, the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. For a short moment she stood there with her mouth half open. Then she shook her head slightly and spoke,"Mr. Black can you please explain who that is?" Sirius swallowed hard. "It's Snape," She looked at him. "Professor." He added. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at SNape. She mumbled something Sirius couldn't understand and Snape transfigured back into himself.

"Mr. Snape. Who did that to you!" she asked immediately. Snape took several breathes before he answered her.  
"It was,"  
"Yes?"  
"Black!"  
"What?!" Sirius gasped "Professor it wasn't me . It was Malfoy! I saw him leaving the classroom!"  
"And why should he do something like this to Mr. Snape? it is no secret that Mr. Potter and you dislike ." She said in anger.

Sirius couldn't believe it. This injustice made him angry. All he wanted to do was to help Snape and now he betrayed him.

"Detention Black. Tonight, together with Mr. Lupin and no don't say a word or I will do even worse things!" she ended. Sirius didn't dare to say something. "Mr. Snape, I guess it would be wise to go upstairs to Madame Pompfrey. Follow me!" and both of them left.

Sirius kicked against a nearby table. Snape would pay for this, Sirius swore to himself. Afterwards Sirius didn't go up to the others. He was too angry to talk to anyone. When it was nearly eight he walked up to the library, but when he looked through the shelves he couldn't find Remus.

* * *

Remus made sure he didn't forget anything as he walked towards the small hut. The lights were on and when he knocked he heard a loud bark. The door swung open and the giant man stood in the door frame. "Remus aye, come in," Remus followed Hagrid inside. Everything inside was much bigger than it normally would be. The cups, plates and the furniture were so big that Remus felt like a dwarf. "Long tim' no see!" Hagrid said as he sat down. He pointed at a gigantic chair and Remus climbed on it. "I'm sorry, but I've been really busy." He mumbled. "It okay. I know you have 'lot t' do! Oy, Fang sit!" A big dog had laid it's head on Remus lap and drooled all over his robes. Remus patted the dog behind his ears. "You aven met him yet, have ya? That's Fang my new puppy." "That's a puppy?!" Remus gasped. Fang already was nearly as tall as him. "Yap, isn't he cute?" and Hagrid looked at Fang with a caring expression. Hagrid was right, he was cute, but Remus couldn't imagine him growing even bigger. "But he is not a normal dog is he?" "Nah, nah he's no normal dog. Some breed I dunno what's inside him though. The man who I buy him just said he'll live longer than normal pups." Hagrid shrugged with his arms. When both of them finished their drinks they stood up and left for the forest. Hagrid took a big crossbow with him and Remus held Fang's leash.

"Okay Remus. There are sum rule to remember when entering the forest. It's dangerous, bet you knew tha', but you must not leave the path, no matter what. There are nasty things in there like..." "Like werewolves?" Remus interrupted. "Nah, I mean that's what we told the pupils in school to keep out of there, but no there is no real werewolves inside there and even if it's no full moon, but of course you know that." And Hagrid winked at him. "You know?" Remus voice broke. "But of course. Who do ya reckon planted that hell thing there;" he pointed in the direction of the Whooping Willow. "But you're so nice to me." Remus didn't understand. Sure those teachers who knew about him were mostly nice, but they never were friendly. Hagrid had always been happy to see him or to write with him. "And? Should I stop that?" Hagrid joked. "No, but I don't know, I always thought..." "That everyone would hate you because of what you are?" Hagrid looked at Remus. When he saw his little nod he smiled and patted him. "Listen. It's never easy to be different. Look at me, everybody knows I'm different and some people say nasty things because of that, but I say , don't mind those. They are not worth it. Those who really like you will not treat you like this. And don't forget Dumbledore. He's a great man, he is. He never treated me different and he gave you the chance to be here, hasn't he? It's because he believes in you! And so do many other people. If you always listen to those pureblood nutters, you'll go crazy!" he ended. Remus felt immensely better. "Thank you, really I mean it. I always feel like I'm torn between two worlds. The one in which I'm normal Remus and the one in which I am me. I'm always so, afraid." He said. Hagrid nodded. "Do good talking about it, doesn't it? Don't eat yourself up. The next time you feel like that write me a letter, or come over. I'll never mind some company!" Remus smiled at Hagrid. "I will."

While they were talking they had started walking and now they found themselves in middle of the forest. Remus couldn't see the sky anymore and everything was dark."What are we doing here Hagrid?" Remus asked. "Nothing particular. Mainly we're searching for some Unicorn hair. They're dead useful. So everytime you see something silvery just say so." And so they moved on. Here and there they found a small bundle of silver hair. Against all his expectation the detention with Hagrid was a lot of fun. They were talking about the school and Hagrid told him about the creatures he had to take care of. "My father has told me about mooncalves. He said they're dancing every full moon. I wish I could see them!" Remus said when they talked about magical creatures in general. "I find them rather boring. You know what really is exciting to watch? A dragon!" Hagrid said in response and faded into a dreamy state. "Hagrid, I was wondering, you said there are no real werewolves in the forest. What do you mean with that?". Before Hagrid had the chance to answer him he stopped walking. He looked up as if he had just remembered something. He searched in the pockets of his coat until he eventually found a small letter. "I got that some hours ago. Totally forgot to open it!" He skimmed through the letter and froze. "What does it say?" Remus asked. "McGonagall had sent another student down to us for detention. Oh man I should have opened it earlier. You stay here. I'll be back in some minutes! As soon as something is strange just point your wand up and make green sparkles, al'right?" but before Remus had the chance to interject something, he was off.

Remus was alone now. He stood completely still and listened. Here and there he heard a rustling sound and he had the feeling as if someone or something was watching him. Panic aroused in Remus and when a loud howl came from a nearby bush he started running. Fang ran with him, but soon Remus lost the leash. He forgot about the green sparkles and ran as fast as possible. Leaves and branches whipped against his face. He definitely heard something else now. The sound of big paws on earth was right behind him. It must have been paws, for it was the exact same sound he heard every night in his dreams. The panic overwhelmed Remus and tears were running down his face. He was to die this night he was sure. He ran further and further. His legs started to hurt and some of the branches had left deep cuts on his body. Finally he found himself in a forest glade. The light of the moon shone and dazzled his view. He stumbled over a rock and fell down. He was lying in a muddy puddle. He felt the ground vibrating under the weight of the paws. His attempts to stand up failed and his face fell in the mud over and over again.

Then it stopped. Whatever had chased him stood still and Remus knew that it was right behind him. Slowly he turned around and in the middle of the glade stood a huge, black wolf. His fur reflected the light of the moon and he slowly walked towards Remus. He tried to escape, but his feet slipped under the mud. The wolf came nearer and nearer until it was only a few metres away.

 _This is it. This is the end. I'm going to die._


	21. Chapter 21 : The oath

Remus closed his eyes. He heard as the creature put paw after paw on the ground. It couldn't be too long now he thought, but the awaited pain didn't come. Even more, nothing at all seemed to happen. He now felt the warm breathe of the wolf right in front of his face. He opened his eyes again and found himself face to face with the wolf. Its pitch black eyes were fixed on Remus and it bared its teeth. Slowly Remus raised his hand from the muddy ground. When he was about to touch the wolf's fur it led out a small growl, but Remus didn't stop until his fingers touched the wolf . He didn't know why he was doing it, but something made him sure that the wolf wouldn't hurt him, something about the wolf made his hand move. As his hand lingered on the wolf's head he felt as his fear grew smaller and his heart stopped throbbing against his chest. The wolf's breathing was very slow now and Remus had the feeling like he was able to understand the wolf and the other way round. He didn't know how long he was sitting like this when a sudden outburst of noise rouse him of this trance. The wolf started to growl and with a whip of its paw it hit Remus hard against his face. Remus skidded sideways with his face in the mud and the wolf jumped over him and into the dark forest. Before Remus could sit up to see who had caused the noise he fainted.

* * *

Muffled voices drained to him. It was the voice of a woman and man, he was sure. They were arguing, at least the woman was talking much louder than the man.

Remus opened his eyes. Everything was blurred as if someone had put a veil over his eyes. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He felt like his body was enchained to the bed. The voices stopped and two figures were standing above him. He felt as someone opened his mouth and drained something in his mouth. Whatever it was it was vicious and slowly ran down his throat. He started coughing, but with each cough his sight seemed to get better and better until he eventually was able to see clear again. His body still felt stiff, but he managed to sit up a bit. Next to his bed stood Madam Pomfrey and next to her, Remus couldn't believe it, stood his mother and father.

He didn't even had a chance to say something, his mother immediately swung her arms around him. She pressed him so hard against her chest that Remus struggled to breathe. When he was sure that he would faint again she let go of him. "Oh Remus, how do you feel? Is everything alright? Do you remember anything?" she began. "Hope, calm down. He has just woken up, give him the chance to breathe."  
And Remus' father appeared behind his mother. She sighed,"You are right, but, argh, but it is so hard to calm down! I thought he was safe here. It is all my fault". He patted her shoulder and smiled at her sympathetically. "Mrs. Lupin," another voice said. Remus turned his head and saw his headmaster standing on the other side of the room. He walked up to Remus' mother. "Mrs. Lupin, I can understand your worries, but let me tell you, as an old man with some experience, that nothing of this is your fault. Indeed, I'd rather say it's nobody's fault. It is more of an mishap that , sadly, can happen from time to time. Remus isn't the first student to face dangers," "But isn't he supposed to be safe here? Isn't it your responsibility to keep an eye on all the students?" Mrs. Lupin interrupted. "Hope, please," Mr. Lupin tried to calm her down, but Dumbledore stopped him, "No Lyall, she is right. I am responsible for every student that enters the halls of Hogwarts," he sighed," Sadly even I can't control every student and even if I had the chance to do so, dear Mrs. Lupin, I wouldn't want to. Children are ought to face dangers and with these dangers they grow. I'm not talking about mortal dangers," he said as Mrs. Lupin opened her mouth to interrupt him. "I'm talking about fears that hold children back to grow into the adults they should become. I have met many adults, one in particular, who never faced their fears or as in this case any dangers. That one particular man has grown up to be feared even though the greatest fear lies in himself. He is so afraid that he tries with every pore of his body to avoid facing it. As I come to think of it is a quit childish behaviour, he pushes other children to avoid to get pushed himself." He stopped for several minutes until he continued, "What I actually wanted to point out Mrs. Lupin, is that you don't want your son to become anything near to that man and even though I'm very sad to have put you in so much trouble I hope that you and you of course Remus," He looked at him, "Can forgive me for this little mishap."

Either Mrs. Lupin, nor anyone else said something. "I take this as a yes." He smiled and left the room. When the door had closed behind him Mrs. Lupin turned to her husband. "You weren't joking when you said he is impressive." Mr. Lupin simply smiled at his wife and turned back to his son. "Remus, how do you feel?" he asked. It took Remus some minutes to realise that someone had asked him something. "I-I don't know, to be honest. What has happened? Why are you here?" the words left his mouth, but he felt as someone else had been speaking. "Remus, you were in the forest and you were attacked by..." "By a wolf," Remus ended the sentence. "well, yes, but it was a werewolf, but no real one. It's hard to explain." Mr. Lupin said and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "A werewolf?" Remus snorted. "It was one of the werewolf cubs the headmaster had released while Professor Dippet had been headmaster. Different to normal werewolves they don't have a human form."Madame Pomfrey explained. As Remus saw the worried face of his mother he looked at Madame Pomfrey, "But I already am a werewolf, so it won't affect me, will it?". Madame Pomfrey smiled, "No it won't. The only difference will be that you now have a few scars on your face. To be completely honest, I never knew someone who had been attacked by a werewolf twice and especially not under this special condition. For now, I sealed the wounds and I think you'll be able to leave as soon as you can stand up again." She concluded.

"And why are you here? Don't get me wrong I love seeing you, but I don't understand.." Remus asked and turned back to his parents. "The headmaster thought it would be right to inform us about that accident and I tried my best, but your dear mother was anxious to see you. Therefore, here we are. Sadly we won't stay for long, but if you want we can sit with you for some time." His father said and sat next to him.

They sat there for another hour, before Mr. And Mrs. Lupin kissed their son good bye. When they had left the hospital wing three boys ran into them. "Oh, hello Sirius. Nice to see you again!" Mrs. Lupin said as she noticed the black haired boy she had met before. Sirius looked up and made a small bow. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Lupin. Is everything alright with Remus?" he asked. Mr. Lupin smiled, "Yes, he is alright, but I guess he wouldn't have anything against some company." And he winked at the three boys. " Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Lupin, I am James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew." A boy with pitch black hair said. Mr. And Mrs. Lupin shook their hands. Then the boys ran to the hospital door. When it had closed again the two of them could here loud voices and laughter. Mrs. Lupin turned to her husband. "ISn't it wonderful to see Remus with all his little friends? Even though he's sick they won't leave his side. That's what I've always wished for him." She sighed. Mr. Lupin swung his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Yes, that's what we both always wanted for him." Mr. Lupin didn't lie when he said these words, but nevertheless they left a bitter taste in his mouth. What would happen if they realised what his son was. They would leave him and he would come to him asking why and then he would have to confess that it was all his fault. Mr. Lupin sighed, all that he could wish for now was that it would take them some more time to realise what was going on.

* * *

After they had stayed with Remus for several hours Madame Pomfrey had thrown them out of the Hospital Wing. Remus would have to stay there for another night, just to make sure everything was fine. They had no hurry to reach the Common room and strolled around. When they reached the fifth floor James remembered the meeting between them and the Lupins. "She really didn't look sick." He threw in. "What? Who?" Sirius asked as he tried fit a helmet of a nearby armor on Peter's head. "Mrs. Lupin, she didn't look sick. In contrast, I had the impression she was rather vital." He shrugged his arms. "Maybe it's just a temporary thing?" Peter said as he had managed to remove the helmet. James shrugged his arms once more. What was it that Remus was hiding, James thought.

Back in their dormitory the three boys were sitting on James' bed and chattered. When they went silent for some minutes James broke the silence. "Boys, I'm afraid.", "Afraid? Of what?" Sirius asked and raised an eyebrow. James took his pillow and held it in front of him. "I'm afraid that Remus thinks we would outcast him if he told us about his secret. He always acts so odd when it comes to it." Sirius grunted as reply. "I want all of us to swear, to swear that whatever it is that Remus is hiding that we will never leave him, that we will always be there for him." "But of course we will always be there for him. He is our friend and friends are supposed to help each other. It's all a matter of trust." Peter said. The other two boys looked at him. "Well said Peter. But I agree with James. Let's swear!".

Each of them put on hand on their heart and another onto the hand of the one next to him. "Repeat after me." James said.

" _We , the marauders, swear that whatever secret Remus is hiding, we will always be there for him, be by his side even if he doesn't want us to and to do everything that is possible to help him and to never have secrets from one another, because friends are meant to be forever and that's what we will always be_ "

The three boys repeated their oath. James smiled. "I'm really happy to have you two and Remus in my year. I always dreamt of friends like you, but the reality is much better." Sirius patted James' shoulder. They chattered for hours and hours until all of them fell asleep on James' bed.

* * *

AN: I really don't know why these "fake" uploads happen. I hope that they will stop soon, because obviously I don't want you to have false hope ;) Hopefully it will regulate itself on its own ;) But for now here is chapter 21 I really hope, as always, that you like this chapter and if you do I would be flattered if you'd write a small review and if you don't I'd be happy to hear what I could do better the next time ;)  
AAN: I never really know when I'll upload another chapter. Everyone who writes him/herself knows that it can take some time for a new chapter to be finished. I always try to upload at least once a week, but I can't promise that it will always happen, because, after all, I don't want to write low quality chapters for the sake of a fast upload. :)


	22. Chapter 22 : The diversion

Remus looked in the mirror. When Madam Pomfrey had told him that he now would have some scars in his face he didn't really thought about it- until now. He could see exactly where the wolf had hit him with its paw and surely would everyone else. He sighed, with on last glance into the mirror he turned around to catch his things. He was allowed to move back to his dormitory and Remus was quite happy about that; He had spent more time in the hospital Wing than in class since the beginning of the month and he was soon to return there in less than two weeks. Remus wondered if there was a record for staying in the Hospital Wing. Remus snorted. If there was anything like it he was sure to be the winner, at least anytime soon.

He said good bye to Madame Pomfrey and left. The corridors of the school were completely empty. Remus wasn't surprised, it was early in the morning and in addition it was a Saturday. Nobody would be awake for hours, nobody, but what was that?  
Remus stopped as he noticed something odd. On the other end of the corridor stood somebody. The person must have noticed Remus as well, with a hasty move, it vanished into the next corridor.  
Remus interest aroused and he followed the person, but when he reached the next corridor there was nobody to be seen. Convinced that his eyes had played a trick on him he turned around and – Boom. He had walked right into- James.  
"James? What are you doing here and were you hiding from me?" Remus looked at James, who had fallen down.  
"Oh, well, hi Remus. I- er, I wasn't _hiding_ I just erm –," he looked around until his eyes were locked on a nearby tapestry,"- I was looking at this tapestry."  
Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"The tapestry? And what is so interesting about it?"  
"Oh, well, nothing I thought it might be a secret passageway, but yes it isn't," James shrugged with his arms, "So I guess it would be best if I go back to the common room."  
"That's where I was going. Shall we walk together?" Remus asked.  
James bit his lip. "Yes, yes of course come on," and they started moving. They walked upstairs, but Remus noticed that James looked over his shoulder every time he thought Remus didn't look. What was he looking for? Did Remus stopped him from something important and if it was important- why didn't he tell him? They eventually reached the portrait hole, but James stopped. Remus already wanted to go through it when he looked at James.  
"What's wrong, why don't you come in ?"  
"I've totally forgot, I have an appointment with er – Professor Dumbledore!"  
"Professor Dumbledore? At six in the morning, on a Saturday?" Remus asked suspiciously. He could see James brain working on an answer. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore has a lot to do, six in the morning is the only time he's free." And without another word he turned around and left. Remus stood in front of the entrance and looked after him with his mouth open.  
"How long are you planning to keep me open?" the fat lady scowled him. Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry." And he entered the common room. Maybe Sirius and Peter knew what James was up to, because Remus might be naive, but he wasn't naive enough to believe James' feeble excuse. He entered the dormitory, but instead of finding Sirius and Peter, maybe even still asleep, he found the dormitory to be empty. Where was everybody?

* * *

"Where is he? We were supposed to meet here!" Sirius said and kicked hard against the gargoyle next to him.

"Who do you think you are!" the gargoyle said and Sirius and Peter made a big jump. They looked at each other and walked several metres away from the gargoyle.  
"That's right, go away or I'll kick back!" They heard the gargoyle shout. Sirius sat down and leaned against the cool stone wall. He massaged his throbbing food.  
"I didn't expect that!" he said and watched Peter, who searched his pockets until he pulled out a small muffin and began to eat.  
"Seriously? Do you always have something to eat with you?" Sirius scoffed.  
"N't alfays b't –"  
"James! Finally! Where have you been?" Sirius cut Peter off, who now was choking on his muffin. With a hard swipe James greeted Peter.  
"I'm so sorry, but guess who I met on my way to you!" James snapped the last bit of Peter's muffin out of his hands and ate it.  
"Myron Magtail!"  
"Merlin!"  
"Celestina Warbeck!"  
"Professor McGonagall in her nightdress!"  
"Oh great Peter, you ruined it!" Sirius sighed, "but seriously, who did you meet?".  
"It was good old Remus. I'd to go all the way up to the common room with him-"  
"Do you think he suspects something?" Peter said. James shook his head."I don't think so, I mean of course he noticed that something was wrong, but I don't think he suspects that."  
"Great! So what's next?" Sirius didn't even try to hold back his excitement.

* * *

Remus had lain down again after he reached the dormitory, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He therefore decided to get his books and work on his staple of homework. He sat there for about three hours when his view started to get blurred. He ended his sentence about the impact of Rictusempra on the common fire crab and stood up.

He still hadn't heard of his friends and he started to believe that this wouldn't change for several more hours. With a last look at his unfinished essay he walked downstairs. It was still quit early, but he wasn't the only one in the common room. In the corner, next to the fire, sat, her head over a bundle of parchment, Lily Evans. Remus didn't know what he should do, but before he had the chance to do something Lily raised her head. She stared at Remus for several minutes and then sprung to her feet. She walked up to Remus. She was a bit taller than him, Remus had never realised that.  
"What has happened to you?" She looked directly in his eyes. Remus was startled, he hadn't expected that.  
"What do you mean? Nothing!" he stummered. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't stop looking at him. "Don't you think you can fool me! What has happened to your face!" she intensified her look and Remus felt trapped.  
"I had an accident. I had detention with Hagrid and something attacked me!" he gulped. He hoped she would stop looking at him. To his surprise her look softened and she looked almost worried.  
"Oh no! Is everything ok again? I bet it's all because of Potter. I bet he got you into trouble!" her face turned red. Remus thought it kind of funny how it was possible to tell exactly which emotion Lily had through her face. He has never noticed it before.  
"No, actually it was all my fault and don't be so hard with James. He's very nice." Lily snorted, but smiled again when she saw Remus wide smile.

"Do you want to sit with me? I'm stuck with our DADA homework and I could do with some company." She asked.  
"Yes, let me go upstairs and get my book. We can work together." And with these words he left. Together they progressed much faster and when they had eventually finished their essay they still sat together and chatted. Remus enjoyed his time with Lily. She was really clever and, different to James and Sirius, she didn't brag about it. It was nice talking to someone who actually worked for school and, well read books. After some time Lily sighed.  
" Remus, I don't understand it." She said and looked at him.  
"What? Potions? " Remus looked up from their potion's book.  
" No, why you hang around with Potter and Black. You are clever, work hard and you are sensible and they are- well not!" Remus looked down and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny about that? I really think you would do much better without them!"  
"Lily, you underestimate those two. James and Sirius are clever, they might get into a lot of trouble, but they are very clever and I have to disagree with you I wouldn't do better without them. They are my friends and you might not believe it, I never had friends before. Before I came here I lived a quit solitary life and I was happy with it, but now that I've met them I can't imagine a life without them. I need them and as a matter of fact I think they need me, too, at least when exams are coming and they need my notes," he joked. Lily smiled.  
"I know what you mean, I think. Before I went to Hogwarts the only friend I had was my sister, Petunia, we did everything together, but –" she stopped. Remus saw tears in her eyes and without thinking about it he laid his arm around her.  
"But what?" He looked at her, but she only shook her head," You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" he said. She leant back and wiped the tears away.  
"After I got my letter she just freaked out. Everyone else, my parents and grandparents, was so happy about me being a witch, but Petunia acted as if I was something disgusting, she even called me a freak. Sev says she's jealous, but I don't understand why. " Remus gave her an handkerchief. He understood Lily all too well. She had experienced what he feared. Being abandoned by people he loved, the only difference was that Lily didn't deserve to be treated like that, he instead would deserve it, he knew it. He gave her an understanding smile and sighed.  
"You are not a freak Lily and what your sister did wasn't right. You are a wonderful person, as far as I can tell, and very clever and in addition, look around you. You've found friends here. Not only the girls from our year, but _Sniv_ \- erm Severus. Your sister will sooner or later realise what she's missing." He ended.  
"Thank you Remus," she smiled and hugged him, "-And don't call him Snivellus!"  
"I can't promise that. It is a creature of habit." Both of them laughed. Lily took several deep breathes and wiped the rest of her tears away.  
"I'd hurry up with that! If James sees you like this he might get the idea to be your strong shoulder to lean on," Lily bursted out in laughter,"That's the Lily I want to see!" and he smiled. When she calmed down she looked on her watch.  
"Oh no, I have to leave, I meet Sev in the Great Hall. Remus, we should definitely repeat that, not only was it super funny with you, but I guess it will do you good to hang around with someone who isn't Potter, Black or Pettigrew!"  
"Yeah, I think you're right. See you then." And he waved her good bye.

* * *

"Ouch, Peter watch out!"  
"Sorry James"  
"Shut up you two!"

The three boys were standing in a small room, which was filled with many boxes. Hastily each of them opened some boxes and shoved the content in their pockets. When their pockets were full they walked back through the loose floor plate they had used to enter the room in the first place. When the last one had climbed through the small hole he put the floor plate back in its place.

They walked through a long tunnel. Here and there spider fell from its roof and landed on their heads. Sirius and James laughed about them, but Peter started to scream each time he saw one.  
"Don't be such a chicken shit Peter. They're only spiders, they won't eat you." James said and punched Peter hard against the shoulder.  
"What's next on the list?" Sirius asked.  
"Peter has to go upstairs and search for Remus. Don't forget Peter you have to distract him as long as possible!" James explained and gave Peter a serious look. The path in front of them started to lead upwards and at the end of the tunnel they found themselves in front of a stone trapdoor. They opened it and jumped out of the hump of the statue of an one eyed witch. Sirius patted James' shoulder.  
"Once again I have to say Mr. Potter you are a genius!" he said and made a small bow.  
"If I hadn't found the passage, you would have found it sooner or later," he shrugged with his shoulders, "Now, Peter go upstairs and find Remus!".

* * *

Remus sat in front of the fire in the common room. He had thought about visiting Hagrid, but he had absolute no motivation to stand up. He had even stopped wondering where his friends had gone. Suddenly he heard something. _Tock tock_. He looked around and spotted an owl. He stood up and opened the window. The owl fluttered inside and sat down on a chair next to him. It had a small parcel with a letter on its leg. Remus took the parcel and the letter and wanted to open it when he was interrupted.  
"Remus!"  
He turned around and saw Peter standing in the portrait hole. He put the parcel back on the table and moved over to Peter.  
"Peter, what's happening where were you all?"  
"We were nowhere- I mean in the Great Hall. Do you want to go to the library?" Peter were speaking so hastily that Remus didn't understand him at first.  
"To the library? Why?" Remus was confused, Peter never went to library and now he wanted to go with him?  
"Yes, I want to revise with you!" Peter's face turned red and Remus started to worry that something might be wrong with his friend.  
"Ok, let's go. It won't hurt."  
When they reached the library Peter wanted Remus to help him with his essay, afterwards he should explain him everything about the correct pronunciation of charm spells. Remus didn't mind helping him, but he had the feeling as if Peter didn't want to hear it. One time he nearly fell asleep and when Remus had asked him if they should go back to the common room he had turned glowing red again and asked him to explain something else.

They spent several hours like this and the sun had already gone when Remus had enough. Peter had finally managed to fall asleep and Remus didn't see the need to wake him, so he walked upstairs to the common room. The common room was filled with several pupils, but Remus headed straight for the dormitory. He opened the door and there it was.

* * *

AN: Here you are another chapter. :). University will start again next week, a lot to do, not much time to write, but I'll manage somehow, so don't be surprised if the next chapter has a delay :)


	23. Chapter 23: Hopes and plans

!AN!: I'm really sorry for the maaaassssive delay, but in the moment I just don't find the time to write (nor do I know how to progress in the direction I want the story to go) So the next chapter will take it's time and I really hope that you're not too annoyed by the long waiting time ;)

* * *

"What on earth?"

"Remus!" James and Sirius both looked at him.  
"You're not supposed to be here!" James said reproachfully.  
"Well, that's our dormitory and that", he pointed at his bed, " Is my bed so,...I'd say I have every right to be here."  
Sirius made an odd movement and Remus realised that they were hiding something behind them. He moved a step closer, but the two of them made it impossible for him to see what it was they were hiding.  
"Alright, I don't care. If you don't want me to know what you're planning, I'll leave." And he turned around on the spot and left again. The door hasn't even closed behind him when Sirius followed him.  
"Remus, wait!" he called after him.  
"Give us a minute. We'll show you what's it all about, but we need some more minutes! We'll get you as soon as you can come in!"  
Remus sighed, but agreed. So he watched Sirius going back into their dormitory and waited outside. He could hear loud noises and an occasional swearing that had to come from Sirius.

After what felt like an eternity the door opened again.  
"You have to close your eyes!" James said.  
"Seriously? I hate surprises. Just let me see what you did!"  
"Well, too late. You'll have to cope with that surprise!" He heard Sirius shout from inside the room.  
He closed his eyes and James pushed him gently into the room.  
"Alright. Open them!" Sirius said and so Remus did.

At first Remus didn't see anything, because of the light, but then he saw a gigantic cake with twelve little candles all around its top.  
"Happy birthday Remus!" they shouted and threw their hands up in the air.  
"Today's not my birthday. It's not until next week." Remus looked at them.  
"No, dear Remus today is the 10th of march! We would never make such a faux-pas!" Sirius giggled and showed Remus the date on his calendar.

"You mean, I forgot my own birthday?" Remus looked at them. They both nodded. Remus couldn't hold it back and started laughing about his own clumsiness. James and Sirius joined him. After he found his breath again he investigated the cake in front of him.

"Remarkable! How did you manage to get something like that?"  
"One word" James began  
"House elves" Sirius finished.  
"They live in the kitchen and thanks to Longbottom we were able to find it!" James explained when he saw Remus' face. Normally, Remus would scold them for breaking the rules, but he didn't care. All he cared about were that his friends surprised him for his birthday.

He blew out the candles and they began to eat slice after slice until they lay flat on the ground holding their bellies.

"Thanks, that was the best birthday I ever had!" Remus said to both of them.  
"Are you kidding? You didn't even get your presents!"  
Remus face turned red. Not out of embarrassment, but he didn't expect that and he didn't know how to react. Sirius came up to him with a big present in his hands. Remus opened it and inside was a supreme collection of quills. From self-writing to spell-correction quills there were enough to cover the complete next year. Remus was amazed.

"Thank you ! These are amazing! I can use them in the library!"  
"Seriously Remus, you're the only person I know who is happy about getting quills!" James laughed.  
"Now open this one! And afterwards someone should go and get Peter!" he added.

Remus opened James' present, which contained a beautiful leather bag.

"It has a special enchantment to keep it from breaking and no matter how many books you'll carry around it will always be feather light!" James explained, while Remus examined it.

"Thank you James! I'll definitely use it!"

When James wanted to go and get Peter, the door opened and a rather sleepy looking Peter entered.

"I lost Remus!" he panted.  
James stood up and patted his shoulder.  
"Don't you worry. We found him for you!" he laughed and pointed at Remus, who still sat on the ground and waved at Peter. Peter's ears went pink.

"Oh it's all right. Now, sit down and eat some cake you blunderbuss!" Sirius said and smiled.

"Now, here comes the present from all of us!"

"It's nothing big, but..."  
"But we thought you'd like something like that!"  
"To always remind you that you have friends!"  
"Who will punish you if you ever deny them!"  
"Or if you ever snitch on them!"

"Will I ever receive that present or will you two continue that list?" Remus sniggered.

"Mhm, I don't know. What do you think Sirius?"  
"I prepared at least ten other arguments, but let's drop them." Sirius said and handed Remus the last present.  
He opened it and held a big book in his hands. It had no title or anything else that could give an idea what it was about. Slowly he opened the book and inside weren't any words, but pictures. Pictures of Sirius, James, Peter, and him. Some of the pictures looked like they were taken before any of them went to Hogwarts and some showed James and Sirius on the grounds. The last picture in the book, however, was a picture of all four of them. Remus remembered the day the photograph was taken. A Ravenclaw boy of their year was taking photos of everyone he came across. He told them they were for his younger sister who, sadly, didn't received a letter after her eleventh birthday, but who nevertheless wanted to get an impression of Hogwarts. THe others must've asked him about this picture.

"And what do you think?" James asked .  
Remus looked up and smiled. He loved it.  
"It is great! You even left enough space for future pictures!" he beamed.  
"Yeah, we didn't want to get you a new book for each year. This way it is more economical!" Sirius grinnend and punched Remus' shoulder.

This night Remus didn't fall asleep immediately. I browsed through the book. Here and there he stopped to look at photo more closely. All of them moved and Remus spent at least an hour watching the four of them laughing.

* * *

"Is that the Potter boy?"  
"Yes, the black haired one."  
"And the pale one?"  
"Lupin and there is another boy who's called Pettigrew, but he's no threat."

Mrs Black stood up and walked up to the fireplace. The fact that her first born son was sorted to Gryffindor had been a heavy setback, but she knew they had to stick to the plan and had to work around this in order to achieve what they were planning.  
She turned around.

"We can't do anything against that Potter boy. His parents are purebloods, traitors yes, but nevertheless too influential in the ministry. That Jenkins woman is horrible. We should have acted against her after these disgusting Squib Right marches." She sighed,  
"Gladly Abraxas hadn't had to witness cette désastre!"

The heavy door opened and Kreacher entered.  
"Mistress Black, will our guest stay for dinner?" he asked and bowed so deep that his nose touched the ground.  
"Yes, thank you Kreacher." She said and dismissed the elf.

"Where was I? Well, yes of course. So we forget about the Potter boy for now. What about the other one. That Lupin?"

The man who had sat in the armchair by the fire stood up. Cygnus Black was a tall wizard with jet black hair and a constant expression of discomfort.  
"His father works for the ministry. A rather silent man, doesn't really talk, especially not when it comes to his family. At least that's what his colleagues say." He reported.

"Pureblood?" Mrs. Black asked and sat back down.  
"No, the wife is a muggle." He sneered.  
Mrs Black sighed. "Tell me more. Does the father have any ambitions, anything we can use against him?" she grew angrier with every syllable. After a minutes of constant silence she exploded.  
"Nothing? Then go and find out more and don't come back until you have something!" she shouted. Cygnus left the room without looking at his sister.

When he had left, Walburga Black smashed the tablet of tea , Kreacher had brought in before their meeting, against the wall. She wouldn't let anyone destroy her son's future. Especially, not some worthless half blood.

"KREACHER!" she shouted. "Clean up! And Cygnus won't stay for dinner!"


End file.
